


Azula Alone

by xXInsert_Name_HereXx



Series: Avatar: A New Beginning [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Original Work, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: "I’m a people person." My ass! BITCH YOURE AWKWARD AS HELL!, AZULA IS ON X GAMES MODE, Angst, Anxiety, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula gets cool daggers and then swords, Azula gets therapy, Azula has an undercut, Azula is an Awkward Turtleduck too, Brother/Sister bonding, But that’s an insult to rats and men so I apologize for that, Customer Service helps redeem the Fire Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fire Ferrets!, Fluff, Fuck Ozai All My Homies Hate Ozai, Hiccups!, Homophobia, I hate Ozai with a burning passion, ITS A LONG LONG WAY TO BA SING SE BUT THE GIRLS IN THE CITY THE LOOK SO PRETTY, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Katara and Suki stop bullying Azula she’s trying her best, LET THEM BE KIDS FOR ONCE, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), M/M, MAI I MADE BISCUTS, Original Characters - Freeform, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai is a dirty rat man, PTSD, Past Abuse, Protective Azula (Avatar), Sane Azula (Avatar), Slow Burn, Suicidal thoughts and tendencies, Tieguai the Immortal, Toph & Sokka & Azula cause chaos, Toph finally gets her field trip, Ty Lee gives her that hug, Ursa: What do you have? Azula (with her daggers): A KNIFE! Katara: nO, Zuko and Azula’s are also pure chaos, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, dogs!, dragons!, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXInsert_Name_HereXx/pseuds/xXInsert_Name_HereXx
Summary: She had been riding for spirits only knew how long. Her legs were growing sore and she could feel the ostrich horse beneath her growing tired as well. She pulled the reins and guided herself and her steed into a small clearing. She made quick work of setting up camp and settled down by her small fire. She ate her rations for the day and then looked up at the sky. When did everything go so wrong? She took a quick drink from her flask, cringing as the burning liquid slid down her throat. She knew where she was heading and sighed, "Didn’t think I’d ever be heading back there." She looked over at the ostrich horse, who just ignored her in favor of the grass around them. She sighed as she looked down at her hands and quietly sang to herself, "It’s a long long way to Ba Sing Se..."
Relationships: Azula & Original Characters, Azula/Jin (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh & Ursa (Avatar), Katara/Aang/Teo, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), The Gaang & Azula (Avatar), The Gaang & Iroh, The Gaang & Kyoshi Warriors (Avatar), The Gaang & Mai, The Gaang & Ty Lee (Avatar), The Gaang & Ursa (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki, Zuko/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: A New Beginning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980047
Comments: 120
Kudos: 334





	1. On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This might be crap, please be gentle, I’m sensitive. Hope you enjoy! :)

The rocks were shifting under her feet as she backed up toward the edge of the cliff, a small breeze tussled her hair, making it tickle her nose. She could hear the rushing water around the sharp rocks in the river below. She ignored it though, focusing only on the group closing in on her.

"Azula, step away from the edge." Her eyes met Zuko's as he continued, "Just let us help you, trust us."

"Trust is for fools!" Her eyes darted to Mai and Ty Lee, who were standing on each side of her brother. She scanned the rest of the group. She was alone, her group had fallen apart months ago, it was ten verses one. Ty Lee had blocked her chi, so she couldn’t bend, not that it mattered since her bending had begun to deteriorate. It was a losing battle on her end, especially with the Avatar and his bending masters on Zuko's side. "Fuck you, fuck all of you, I don't want nor do I need your damn help!" She screamed, her voice hoarse and pained, she had no family, her bending was weak and essentially gone, and she could no longer strike fear into people. She was nothing, she was alone, she was lost. She took another step backwards, rocks crumbling under her weight, "Get away, I'll jump I swear!"

"She's not lying, she will do it." Toph said quietly, her head low as she stood in a fighting stance, listening to the pain in Azula’s voice.

"Azula, don’t!" Ursa cried, "I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, it’s my fault you’re here! I didn’t love you enough, please don’t do this!"

"Or do." Katara grumbled, water at the ready to strike if the fallen princess so much as breathed in the wrong direction. There was no question about how the waterbender despised Azula, who wouldn’t hate the girl who tried to kill her and her friends on so many occasions.

"Katara!" Aang yelled. The Avatar slowly turned his attention back to Azula, "Don't listen to her, you’re young and you did what you did for survival, I believe you can still right your wrongs. Everyone deserves a second chance, we gave one to Zuko, why should you be any different?"

"You can’t be serious, after everything she’s done!" Katara hissed and glared at Aang, "She almost killed you!"

"You said the same thing about Zuko, now look, you two are like besties!" Sokka said, though he wasn’t exactly onboard with it either.

Katara just rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Zuko made the effort, he proved himself and earned his forgiveness. What makes you think we can trust her to do the same, after what she’s done? Abducting kids, helping Ozai, almost killing Aang!" Katara whirled back to the cornered firebender, "You disgust me!"

"We could capture her and feed her to the Unagi." Suki said from beside Ty Lee.

"I like that idea!" Katara chuckled harshly. Both girls were not big fans of the princess.

"Suki, not you too!" Aang yelled, "Again you had your doubts about Zuko, and he redeemed himself, give Azula the same chance!"

Azula trained her gaze on Zuko, who let out a sheepish chuckle, "I think she'd be a little too spicy for the Unagi, I wanna give my sister a chance."

Azula sneered at her brother and took a step back, "Eat shit, Zuko."

Iroh also chuckled awkwardly as he spoke, "Or bitter." Iroh frowned as he met Azula's gaze, "Zuko, I think the girls are right, she’s too much like Ozai and she doesn’t want to change."

"Iroh!" Ursa choked as she glared at the man.

"Uncle, not you too!" Zuko exclaimed.

"It’s not a surprise hearing that from you uncle, you never did care about me anyway. You and mother always did favor Zuko," she took another step backwards, "I was always just a little monster and a psychopath! You didn’t even try to know me!" She turned her sneer to Ursa, "'What is wrong with that girl,' you remember that mother? You thought I hadn’t heard you, well I did!" She took another step, "I had to do anything to get you to pay attention to me and it was never enough! You were always so busy with Zuko," she was quickly running out of cliff as she backed up again, "and you never once looked my way, you never cared about me, you never loved-"

"I loved you," Ursa screamed, her voice strained and hurt as she sobbed, "I still love you."

"And I’m a giant purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." Azula barked bitterly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Still can’t fucking tell if that’s a lie!" Toph yelled.

"Enough of your lies mother, you never loved me." Azula chuckled harshly as the rocks continued to crumble underneath her. She turned her sneer to Ty Lee, "And you, you fucking traitor."

Ty Lee kept quiet and stood her ground, but pain flashed across her face as Azula glared at her, "What, nothing to say Ty Lee?"

"Come away from the edge, Azula." Ty Lee rasped, her voice not as strong as she had hoped it would be.

"Fuck you, fuck all of you. You can eat shit with Zuko, have a nice-" She hadn’t realized how much cliff she had left and started to fall backwards. The rocks fell completely out from under her and before she knew it she was plummeting when suddenly a slab of rock shot out from the cliff face under her, catching her before she could hit anything. The rock shifted bringing her back up to see that it was Toph, who had just saved her life. She stood, removed her hairpin, and sneered again, "Thanks for wasting my time, have a nice day." She spread her arms and fell back.

"No, wait Azula, don’t!" Ty Lee cried desperately as she took a few steps forward, to try and stop her, but swiftly turned to Suki. Hiding her face in her fellow Kyoshi warrior's shoulder, unable to watch as Azula fell.

"AZULA NO!" Zuko screamed and ran toward the edge, watching in horror as debris fell into the sharp rocks in the river below, "NOOO!"


	2. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is most likely really crappy and I apologize, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

As she fell, she twisted around and jammed her hairpin into the rock, slowing her fall and hovering over a small ledge that led into a cave. She swung herself into it, effectively hiding as she listened to the sound of Zuko's screams. She made her way deeper into the cave, coming across an abandoned encampment, there was just enough sunlight creeping into the cave for her as she looked around. There were a few things left that could be remotely useful to her, aside from the skeletal remains and rotten food. She picked up some fire nation commoners clothes and a rosewood colored cloak, quietly changing into the clothes. She used a puddle on the cave floor as a mirror while she braided her hair to the side and removed her makeup. She settled down with a dusty blanket and backpack. It was getting too dark for her to look through the bag, so she just kept it close until the chi blocking wore off. Her eyelids grew heavy as she listened to the sounds in the cave. She was alone, she was lost, she just wanted to sleep, so she did.

When she awoke, she had no idea how long she had been out, but outside she could see that a storm had blown in. She shivered and looked over at the pieces of wood and tinder and set to work on a fire. Her bending had finally returned, so she produced a tiny yellow flame. The fire wasn’t big, but at the moment she couldn’t produce anything bigger or hotter, she searched the bag for anything she could use. She opened the bag and the first thing she found was a photo of a happy family, a genuinely happy family. She sneered at the picture. A handsome man and his beautiful wife with two adorable children, all smiling, truly smiling. She threw it in the small flame, making it a little bigger. She searched the bag some more, finding a wooden doll that likely belonged to the man's daughter, she scowled and threw it in the fire as well. She found a set of silver daggers. She carefully studied the intricate dragon cravings on the scabbards and hilts of the dual blades. She carefully attached the daggers to her belt and reached back into the bag, removing a small black tin. She quietly opened the tin to find small white rolls of paper. She took out one of the rolls to find it had been well preserved by the tin. She brought it up to her lips and lit a small flame on finger tips, and sucked in a large breath, "Argh fuck!" She chokes and coughs on the smoke, "Damnit!" Her choking echoed through the cave, waking up and pissing off something that was deeper inside. She freezes and slowly looks over her shoulder to see a large puma goat snarling at her. She just rolled her eyes and blew some smoking into the beast's face, "Shut up."

The beast suddenly roared in her ear. She huffed, turned, and flicked its nose. Her voice was full of false bravado as she commanded the animal, "Stop."

She was suddenly sent tumbling out onto the ledge, the bag in hand and her cigarette broken in half. She was already drenched as she shot to her feet and whirled on the puma goat, "You little- GAHH!" She threw herself to the side as the puma goat charged at her, "Do you know who I am, you fucker- SHIT!" She tumbled down the slope, catching herself on a rock and groaning for a moment as she got back to her feet. She looked up, meeting the animal's gaze as two babies came up behind it. The babies nuzzled their mother, who gently licked their heads and guided them back inside the cave. A mother protecting her young, caring for and loving her young. Azula huffed as she got to her feet and yelled, "Well I didn’t wanna stay in that damp cave anyway!" The bitter storm grew harsher and she shivered as she fixed the bag on to her back and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She hugged herself and walked in silence as she made her way down the slope.

She was angry, she couldn’t even stop the puma goat from knocking her down. She used to be able withstand harder hits, but now she was being bested by some savage beast with a brain that was probably the size of a walnut. She used to be able to make beasts such as that cower with just a look, and now she was getting chased by them. She used to strike fear into all, now she could hardly frighten a fly, or in this case a puma goat. She held her hood closed as she followed the river. She didn’t know where she was going, but hopefully there would be a town nearby.

She walked for good couples hours or so, when she began to start growing weary. She had already been on the run for a while now. She thought back to her Fire Warriors and the time they spent together, how they turned on her. How Zirin turned on her.

—5 months earlier—

Two guards held her still as Azula writhed and struggled against her binds. She looked up to see Zirin across from her, "You backstabbing bitch, how could you?"

Zirin just sneered at her. Her right arm was done up in a sling and her hair was a mess. "Once I realized that you weren't a monster my fear of you went away. You’re not a monster, just some scared little brat, who didn't get what she wanted." Zirin grunted, "Not to mention the offer they made me and the hefty price on you."

Azula growled and yanked on her binds, "I’ll show you a scared little brat!" She slammed herself into the men, sending them tumbling and delivered a swift kick toward Zirin, blue flames shooting from her foot. Zirin grunted as she dove, the flames singing her leg. Azula stood over Zirin and glared at her, "You were foolish, you should’ve feared me!" Something stung at Azula as she met Zirin's eyes. She wanted to scream and punch the walls. "We spent time together, did that mean nothing?" Azula asked, pain in her voice.

Zirin just sneered at her, she didn’t speak, the silence was deafening. It was enough for Azula, she wasn’t stupid, she new exactly what it meant. It was like Boiling Rock all over again. "I see." Azula choked as the men got to their feet and started toward her. Azula lowered her darkened gaze, "You’re a fool." It wasn’t clear who she said it too, she wasn’t sure about who it was meant for herself. The door opened and more guards appeared to apprehend her. She sucked in a breath and leapt into the air, bringing her knees to her chest and her cuffed hands forward in front of her. She then shot her legs forward, flames flying from the soles for her feet. The guards scattered and she made a break out the door.

Being a firebender meant she had to be agile and light on her feet, one of the similarities firebending shared with airbending. Living (if you could call it that) under Ozai’s roof meant she had to be smart and calculating. Growing up she had learned not only to be strong, but to also be quick and smart. She had learned how to hide and juke, because if she were caught her punishment would be severe. She may have been Ozai's favorite, but that didn’t make him nicer to her. In fact it seemed it made him even crueler. She thought about Zuko and how weak he was. Thanks to their mother, he had never received a beating from Ozai, not until the Agni Kai when Ozai branded him. Azula however had received plenty. If she did a bending set wrong, she was beaten. If she was too rambunctious, she was beaten. Ozai would tell the staff not feed her, because she had to learn to fend for herself. When she had nightmares she didn’t run to her parents, not like Zuko. Her mother would’ve just sent to bed and Ozai would’ve probably beaten her for waking him up. So she’d lay awake all night, and then have trouble focusing on her training the next day, receiving a beating for asking Ozai to repeat himself. She chuckled to herself, for all the emotional and physical scars it left her with, that time had made her stronger and smarter.

She took a sharp turn down an alleyway, throwing down trash cans behind her. She dashed through a gate and spun around slamming it shut, as she struggled against a guard on the other side to shut it. She internally cursed herself and any spirits who were listening when she realized there was no lock for the gate. She slammed herself against the gate, startling the guard enough for her to get a head start in running again. She barreled up a set of stairs on the side of a building and froze when she saw Zirin and some guards above her, she looked back and realized she was surrounded. "Shit." She hissed at herself.

"End of the line, you’re caught, Azula! Just give up!" Zirin yelled at her, "There's nowhere for you to go!"

Azula looked to her side, at the stairs on the side of the other building. It was a little lower than the one she was on, but it was perfect. "There’s still one way." She chuckled before she vaulted over the railing and caught herself on the next one over. She pulled herself onto the platform and rushed up the stairs to the roof. Ozai had kept her and Zuko sheltered from the outside for years, even back when she went to the academy, she was sheltered. At least that’s what Ozai thought, but Azula was adventurous and rambunctious growing up. Being kept inside the walls was just not her thing. She often snuck out, wrapped up in a cloak and wearing Zuko's old ratty clothes that he messed up while being stupid, and explore the city. That of course meant that she’d often get into trouble, but she could handle her father's wrath. She always did.

She leapt from one roof to the next, doing flips and tumbles as she went. Azula huffed and puffed as she ran and listened to the guards screaming at her. She leapt off the roof she was on and tucked into herself, rolling as she hit the ground and jumping back to her feet. She ran through the streets grunting as she pushed people aside. She looked back and frowned at the sight of guards on shirshus. "As if today couldn’t get worse!" Azula huffed as she looked up to see a man with a cabbage cart step into her path. She growled and sent a fireball from her foot at the cart, shielding her eyes from any flaming debris and the smoke as she plowed through the destroyed cart.

"My cabbages!" The man screamed, "This place is worse than the Earth Kingdom!" The man fell to his knees as he cried, "You better pay for this!"

She didn’t look back as she scaled up a pipe on a building, a shirshu tongue barely missing her leg as she vaulted onto the roof. She stopped, briefly, getting a look at Zirin. She was with a female guard on a shirshu's back. Azula scowled as she watched Zirin hug the woman and glare up at her, "TRAITOR!" Azula roared and sent a blue fireball down at the ground in front of them, the shirshu's tongue shot up at her and she threw herself to the side and then ran. She leapt from the other side of the roof and disappeared into the forest.

It would be five months until Zuko and his group found her and chased her up to that cliff.

—Present—

She frowned and shook her head, pushing the memory back into the darkest depths of her mind. From what she had heard, after her escape Zirin and the others were thrown in prison. They had promised them Azula, but she was gone. The police assumed it was some scheme to make money and then disappear, and they weren’t having it. Apparently, Zirin had gotten off though, thanks to that guard she was with. It made Azula seethe.

She and Zirin weren’t really together, and she wasn’t even sure you’d call it. They had kissed a couple times and slept in a bed together, but that was it really. They used to steal cigarettes and alcohol and they’d sit on rooftops drinking and smoking. Sometimes it was awkward, uncomfortable silence. Other times they'd argue with each other. Sometimes they’d make out, but then never really go anywhere with it. She told Zirin about Ty Lee and Mai, it was an accident, but Zirin promised that it would stay between them and that she’d never do that to her. What a load of ostrich horse shit.

During her time with Zirin and the Fire Warriors she’d find herself thinking of Ty Lee. Sometimes it was nice, she and Ty Lee used to sneak around the place. They’d steal desserts from the kitchen and take secret passages all over the palace, giggling the whole time. When they had sleepovers that were just the two of them, they’d share a bed and snuggle the whole night. If Azula had a nightmare, Ty Lee would hug her and comfort her. Sometimes they’d hide from Mai and Zuko. They’d kiss and say it was practicing for when they got boyfriends, but Azula didn’t feel that way. She didn’t understand what it was that Ty Lee made her feel, and one day her stupid nine year old self thought it was a good idea to ask her father. She thought Ozai was going to kill her, it certainly wasn’t one of her best moments.

Sometimes it hurt to think about Ty Lee. As she grew up she became colder and crueler for her father and her own survival. Sometimes it scared Ty Lee. It upset her, there were times that she accidentally hurt Ty Lee or she scared her. She didn’t understand why it bothered her so much, but for some reason it did. Other times, thinking about Ty Lee angered Azula. When she betrayed her at the Boiling Rock, everything changed. Everything had been piling up for Azula and when people she thought were her friends, when Ty Lee, betrayed her she slipped. It destroyed her, it was the needle that broke the Komodo Rhino's back.

She didn’t love Ty Lee and Ty Lee didn’t love her.

Thinking about this was pissing her off. That was the last time she had managed to produce large, blue flames. Since then she could feel her bending leaving her, she couldn’t produce any that were bigger than her fist and that wasn’t orange or yellow. Her bending was part of who she is and she was losing it, it wasn’t fair. Zirin and Ty Lee both betrayed her. She was losing everything. It was pissing her off, she wanted to scream and burn something. She sighed and cleared her mind as she looked up to see that she had arrived at a small bridge, she had been walking for so long she didn’t even realize that she had long left the ravine she had been in.

She quietly followed the path for a while still lost in thought about Zirin and Ty Lee. She scowled and told herself to stop and think of something else, so of course she thought about Zuko, Ursa, and Iroh. Why not make herself even more upset! She rubbed her temples and growled, she needed to stop thinking about this now. She continued walking and suddenly found herself at a crossroad. She frowned as looked around for any signage about where she was, but there was nothing. She grumbled and chose to go right, following the path to a small village. She adjusted her hood more, worried someone would somehow recognize her. She trekked through the streets, the storm had yet to die down and there were a few people rushing to return home. She reached out and grabbed one man who was brushing past her. "Is there an inn somewhere around here?" She snapped, she was wet and cold and starving. She still had a little bit of money left, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to afford both shelter and food. It would have to be one or the other. She hoped she had enough for the former, she could always hunt something down tomorrow.

He was tall and had black hair with grey streaks. He didn’t seem that old, but judging from the premature grey streaks he was under quite a bit of stress. "I’m afraid not, but my family has a spare room and my wife will have a nice hot meal on the table, you certainly look like you could use both." The man said with a smile. Azula really didn’t want to go home with this strange man and his family, she considered just brushing him off, but he was offering something desperately needed.

"I wouldn’t want to be a burden." Azula said, with a frown. She could always keep going to the next town over, "Could I just have directions to the next town?"

"Nonsense, that’s too far on foot and you’re soaked to the bone, my family is always willing to help someone in need." The man smiled, "My name is Hansuke, and you are?"

"Ursa." Internally Azula cringed and cursed herself. She knew that she couldn’t give him her real name, otherwise she’d probably have been half way back to Zuko, but of all names. Why that one? She forced a smile as she shook his hand and allowed him to lead her to his home. He led to her a fairly small farmhouse. It was really small by her standards and she was rather doubtful about that extra bedroom. He led her upstairs, pointing out the bathroom for her as they made their way to the room she’d be staying in. Once again the room was small, by her standards. It was decorated to look like a nursery, but there was no crib. There was a full sized bed in the middle of the room and white dresser up against the wall. The walls were blue, with different animals painted on them.

"I apologize for the walls, we have yet to redecorate." He said, his eyes falling to the floor and a sad look crossing his feature, but he immediately perked up and smiled, "I’ll fetch you some fresh clothes, are you all right borrowing some of mine? My wife’s clothes are rather small."

"I have no preference." Azula said, coming off a bit snippy, but Hansuke didn’t seem to care or even notice, he just smiled and nodded. Suddenly she noticed footsteps coming up behind them and she spun around to find a petite and rather tired looking woman standing in the door.

"Hansuke?" The woman asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ah! This is my beautiful wife, Kaiya!" Hansuke said with a bright smile as he made his way to the small woman, "Darling, this is Ursa, she’s in need of a place to stay for the night."

Kaiya's eyes widened as she rushed to Azula, gazing up at her and cupping her sunken cheeks, "Oh, oh dear, look at you, well aren’t you a vision! Please, please make yourself at home, stay for as long as you need."

Azula startled at the gentle touch and almost threw Kaiya off of her, but she remained still as the woman studied her features, panic setting in that she may recognize her. She cleared her throat before she said anything, "I don’t want to be a nuisance."

Suddenly Kaiya's hand fell on her forehead, "Oh hun you’re burning up!"

If that were true then that wasn’t good, it meant Azula may have to stay longer than she planned. That meant Zuko would have time to track her down. Kaiya and Hansuke could recognize her, and send out the word to Zuko and his people. They’d come for her in an instant.

"You go ahead get cleaned up and settled in, there are towels in the cabinet and I’ll call for a healer. We’ll get you some fresh clothes and food, do you like tea? I’ve got just the tea to help you feel better."

Azula just nodded dumbly as Hansuke and Kaiya left the room. She took a deep breath, set down her bag and belt, and made her way to the bathroom, stripped down and got cleaned up, sighing at the hot water hitting her skin. She pushed her worries aside. The Capital City was far away, even if Hansuke and Kaiya tried to turn her in, Zuko wouldn’t make it in time and the couple wouldn’t be able to hold her until he arrived. She’d easily be able to take them out and make a run for it. She finished getting cleaned up and found that her dirty clothes had disappeared. She went back to her room and found some fresh clothes, quickly dressing. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and turned to look in the mirror, her breath hitching at the sight of her mother staring at her.

"Azula." Ursa said with a stern glare. Azula felt tiny under her mother’s gaze. Azula could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The room was spinning as she stumbled back to sit on the bed. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Hello!" A voice called, startling Azula out of her daze. She looked up to see a boy and girl staring at her from the doorway. The boy looked excited, while his sister seemed rather shy.

"I’m Ichiro!" The boy said excitedly. His eyes were sparkling as he grabbed his sister, "This is my little sister, Aya! Well say hello baby sister!"

"You’re only older by like a minute!" Aya giggled quietly at her brother then turned to Azula, "Hello."

"Hi." Azula grunted, coming off a little short. She was not in any mood to occupy these little brats.

Ichiro smiled and climbed up to sit next to her on the bed. "My name is?" He said, trying to coax an answer from her.

"Ursa." Azula grumbled, cringing again when the name left her mouth. What would it take to get these kids to go away? She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

"Where are you from?" Aya asked from her other side, startling her a bit.

Sometimes the best lie was the truth. "The Capital City."

"That's a long way away!" Aya exclaimed, "What was it like?"

"Big and crowded." Azula grumbled, praying to the gods and spirits that were listening that these kids would go away.

"How old are you?" Ichiro asked, sitting up a bit, "You’re really pretty, I’m eight by the way."

"I’m sixteen." Azula stated, hoping to get this twerp out of here soon.

"Cool, cool. I like older girls." Ichiro said, making Azula choke and Aya giggle.

"He likes to follow the big kids around, he gets it from them." Aya laughed as Azula made a face. "Do you think we could be friends, there aren’t many girls around here."

Azula met the girl's eyes, noticing that she had two different colored eyes. Her right eye was bronze and her left eye was green. "I don’t think so, I’m not planning on sticking around."

"Are you all alone?" Aya asked, a sad look in her eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Ichiro asked, yelping when his sister pushed him onto his back.

Azula couldn’t help her chuckle as she watched the siblings, "Yes, I am alone and no I don’t have a boyfriend."

"But she wouldn't go for a squirt like you!" Aya giggled, making Azula smile and Ichiro huff. She looked up at Azula, a sad look in her eyes, "You’re all the way from the capital and you're alone, that’s sad. Your family must be really worried."

"Just gimme a chance, Beautiful, I’ll treat you right, I swear!" Ichiro exclaimed.

"She's a smart one." Azula chuckled and ruffled Ichiro's hair, "You’re a little too small for me, Squirt. And I highly doubt that they’re worried." She paused and suddenly felt awkward. The air was easy, it was comfortable. She wasn’t used to this. Why were these people so nice? Why were they helping her? What were they getting from this? She frowned as her mind wandered back to the possibility of them turning her over to Zuko. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at the ground.

"What's wrong beautiful, you look like you’re trying to poop." Ichiro said with a grin.

"Alight, I’m done." Azula said as she got to her feet, "I need some alone time, shoo, go back to your parents." She shooed the children out and laid down in bed with a deep sigh, she stared up at the ceiling for a while. About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Hansuke peeked in.

"The healer is here." Azula nodded quietly and a portly old man, with thinning hair came in behind Hansuke. The healer was quick in his diagnosis. The flu, a week of bed rest and some herbs and tea would do the trick. Hansuke and Kaiya were more than willing to give Azula all the time she needed to stay and were sure to let her know that she wasn’t at all intruding. After the healer left she followed Hansuke to the dinner table. It was strange, they all sat and ate together. Talking about their day and telling jokes. Ichiro told one particularly inappropriate joke he picked up from the older kids and Azula half expected Hansuke to burn the boy or slap him, but the older man just laughed while Kaiya gave an exasperated sigh and small fond smile.

"So Ursa," Kaiya said with a calm smile, "where are you from dear, tell us about yourself." Azula felt her nerves spike. No one ever cared about her like this, this had to be some sort of ploy created by her mother, Zuko, and Ty Lee. They were coming for her, they’d drag her back to the palace. The Avatar would take her bending completely, they’d treat her like a monster, they’d throw her in prison again, they’d-

"She's sixteen and she’s from Caldera, mama!" Aya said for her, "She said the city is big and crowded. It’s super rich too, isn’t it?" The little girl asked, looking up at the firebender with a smile.

"Oh um, yeah." Azula said quietly as she stared at her soup. She went into detail of Caldera and some of the time she spent there. She skipped most details about her family, but told tales from when she snuck away from the palace. How she’d run and jump across roof tops, how she used to watch all the people hustle and bustle around the city. The family listened intently, it seemed they had never been to the capital, since they were poor farmers they never had the money to take such a trip. There was a sudden pounding on the door, that interrupted her stories. Everyone went quiet, as Hansuke scowled. That was the first time Azula had seen such a cruel look on the kind man's face. He solemnly stood up and made his way to the cabinet and removed a medium coin purse. She listened as best she could to the exchange, Hansuke telling the person he’d pay double, next time. That he couldn’t afford it right now after losing the baby. There was a thud and the door slammed shut, Hansuke returned to the table. His cheek had already started to swell and his eye was bruised. Azula now understood why he had premature grey hair and why he and his family were so interested in the prosperity of Caldera.

"I'd say that went well," Hansuke's kind smile returned, "So you were telling us about the academy."

Azula chewed on her lip as she stared at the man's blackened eye. She still didn’t trust them, surely Zuko had a price on her head that was enough to keep this family going for years, but she felt something inside her, tugging at her cold dead heart. This family was suffering and yet they had taken in a stranger and showed her more kindness than she had ever received in her sixteen years of living. What was this feeling and why was it happening to her? She had to get out of here and soon, Zuko would probably be arriving to take her back to the city.


	3. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runs into the room, slams the chapter on the table and runs out because I’m scared of human interactions.
> 
> "Enjoy!" I scream as I run way into the night.

"Would you quit pacing, you're going to make a trench in the ground!" Sokka said, putting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

"There’s no way she's dead." Zuko murmured as he brushed Sokka off and continued pacing, "Azula wouldn’t just- I mean she wouldn’t... would she?"

The rest of the group was nearby, packing up their camp. Mai and Aang made their way over to Zuko and Sokka, but it didn’t seem like they knew what to say about any of what happened. They had tracked Azula halfway across the Fire Nation only to watch her jump off a cliff. They were going to have to start making their way back to the Capital, but Zuko was still reeling from the ordeal.

"Zuko..." Aang croaked. The Avatar frowned and tried to think of what he could possibly say. Azula wasn’t a good person, but she wasn’t really bad either. She was a victim, that didn’t excuse what she did, but the group had tracked her down so they could help her to heal.

"She can’t be dead." Zuko whispered his head hung low, "She can’t be." It had been a week since Azula jumped and Zuko had refused to return to the palace until she was found. Ursa and Iroh had already returned to Caldera to watch over things while Zuko was away. "One more village, just one more, she can’t be dead!" Zuko choked out. Zuko and his sister hadn’t always gotten along well, but she was still his baby sister. He wanted to help her, he had to help her. She was hurting and was too stubborn and too proud to ask for help. Others may have given up on her, but he knew she wasn’t evil. No one is ever born evil. The way he saw, Azula wasn’t even evil, she was broken. When he won the Agni Kai, he wasn’t proud. His sister was in pain, writhing and sobbing on the ground because everything had come shattering down around her. She slipped and she cried out for help and in her mind no came. Zuko tried and he would keep trying, she refused him, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He was going to save his little sister, he didn’t believe for a minute that she was dead.

"Zuko, it’s been a week and she hasn’t turned up, how far do you want to take this?" Mai asked solemnly.

"As far as I have to, I will find Azula!" Zuko snapped, "She needs help, I have to help her!"

"Okay Zuko, one more village." Aang said, meeting the firebender's eyes. The Avatar knew what this meant to his best friend, but he wasn’t as hopeful that they’d find his sister.

Zuko nodded and went to the rest of the group to relay the plan. He was met with some hesitation, which rather annoyed him.

"Zuko, even if Azula is alive, how do you know she wants to be found? And how do you know she won’t just attack us as soon as she sees us, and how so you know she even survived!" Katara questioned, "I think we should just go back."

"If it were Sokka, you would do the same!" Zuko yelled, "I have to find her!" That seemed to do it as no one fought with him any more. He stormed off and gathered the last of his gear, before scaling Appa with the others and setting off for the next village.

The first village was a dud, so the next, and the next. The group tried to get him to turn back, but he wouldn’t give up until his sister was found. She wasn’t dead, she couldn’t be.

They continued for weeks, arriving in a new village that wasn’t even on the map. It was small, it was peaceful. There was no way Azula was here. They would’ve moved on, but Appa was tired, everyone was tired. They needed to rest. The group had gone into town in search of somewhere to stay and some food. Zuko stuck with them all the while keeping an eye out for his sister. There was no way she was here.

"Zuko." He looked over to see Ty Lee walking next to him. He wasn’t the only one who had been shaken up by Azula jumping. Ty Lee wanted to find her just as much as he did and she wanted to help her, "I think this is one."

"I hope so." Zuko sighed, "I really do."

"We’ll find her, I’m with you." Ty Lee said, "I still care about Azula, even if she was cruel to me. I know deep down inside it’s just because she was scared."

Zuko smiled and thanked her, he was glad to have the chi blocker on his side and he was even more glad that she wanted to help him and Azula.

"Excuse me, are you the Fire Lord and Avatar?" He looked to see a little boy and girl standing next to him.

"Uhm, yes." Zuko said and turned his attention to the rest of the town.

"Hi, I’m Aang." The Avatar said happily, the children getting excited.

"Do you guys need somewhere to stay?" The little girl asked, "There’s room in our barn, we'd offer a room, but the spare is occupied and it's pretty small."

"Where are your parents, I don’t think you should be making offers like that without permission." Katara chuckled as she looked at the excited children.

The little boy smiled and looked at his sister, "We should go get Mommy and daddy! Maybe Ursa could sleep in my bed with me, we can cuddle!"

"How many times do we have to tell you that it’s not going to happen, you squirt!" The girl giggled.

"Stop calling me a squirt, only beautiful Ursa can do that!" The boy cried.

"Ursa?" Zuko asked, not realizing that he said that out loud.

"She’s my girl, back off bub!" The boy yelled and puffed out his chest, "She’s mysterious and beautiful and only arrived a couple weeks ago! I’m gonna make her my girl!"

"Ichiro!" The girl exclaimed, "She’s not your girl, I think she likes Kazuo!"

"My own friend stole my future wife! Kazuo, how could you!" Ichiro spun around and fell onto his butt, "Hey, where’d they go? They better not be making out!"

"Aww, aren’t you just the cutest thing!" Ty Lee laughed.

"Hey lady, I’m not cute, I’m dangerous!" Ichiro said, "By the way, this is my sister, Aya, Ursa and Kazuo are somewhere. They were right behind us, at least I thought they were."

"Maybe they’re making out!" Aya giggled as her brother yelled.

"They can’t be! Ursa promised she’d wait for me!" Ichiro cried out.

Aya rolled her eyes and laughed, "When did that happen, in your dreams!"

"Shut up, Aya!" Ichiro yelled, his face red.

"That’s rough, buddy." Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples, "Look, we're searching for someone, we'll just camp outside of town."

"Alright, you do you, but stay away from Ursa, you hear me!" Ichiro said with narrowed eyes, "I already have enough trouble with handsome and funny Kazuo around, I don’t need the Fire Lord and the Avatar coming around too and trying to steal her from me!"

"Uh, sure kid." Zuko chuckled and rolled his eyes.

There was no way Azula was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fast update! Writing fanfics while in my zoom classes when I should be paying attention? It’s more likely than you think!


	4. A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula needs some hugs.

She didn’t want to spend longer than a week with Hansuke and his family, but when she realized she had nowhere to go a week became two. The family didn’t mind at all though, Azula had started to help on the farm and she was good at it. She was really good at herding the animals and Hansuke was eternally grateful for the extra help on the farm. When she first started she was a bit clumsy and after a while her hands had started to hurt. He’d chuckle as they worked and he’d say, "You’ll get your calluses soon." Whenever she made a mistake she flinched and waited for Hansuke to beat her, but the man just smiled and helped her fix the mistake she made.

Sometimes she’d head to the market with Kaiya. Kaiya had become like a mother to her, a mother she never had. Kaiya was kind to her, some nights Azula would wake up in a cold sweat and trembling. As if sensing that she was in distress, Kaiya would be in the room with a soothing cup of chamomile tea. The first night it happened Azula had almost burned her and she expected the woman to be cruel, but Kaiya just smiled and forgave her. She held Azula that night, comforting her as she cried. She didn’t tell Kaiya exactly what she did, but she sobbed and choked as she spoke. "I’ve done terrible things, I’m a monster, why do you treat me with such kindness?"

"You’re not a monster, Ursa." Kaiya whispered gently, rubbing soothing circles into her back and gently stroking her head, "You strike me as someone who has been through a great deal of strife. I believe you’ve been put under a lot of stress. People tend to make poor decisions when they are stressed, or mad, or sad, or even scared."

Azula sniffled into her cup as she spoke, "How can you say that when you know nothing about me, nothing about what I did?"

"I know that your name is Ursa, you’re sixteen and a firebender. You’ve traveled here from Caldera on your own, a long way from home. And you’re fleeing something or perhaps someone. You have nightmares and chamomile seems to have calmed you, but it seems you favor oolong." Kaiya gave a gentle smile as she met Azula’s eyes, "You’re right, I don’t know much about you or what you’ve done, but I believe people deserve second chances and you are entitled to your privacy." Kaiya smiled as Azula sobbed and buried her face into her shoulder. "You’re not a monster, you’re young, just a teenage girl who has lost her way."

"How do you know all this?" Azula whimpered into the crook of Kaiya's neck. 

"That’s just how mothers are, it’s part of our wisdom and instinct." Kaiya smiled and rubbed Azula’s back, "I may not be a bender like you, Hansuke, Aya, and Kazuo, but I have superpowers of my own." Kaiya smiled.

Kazuo. Where does one even begin with him? He was one of the older kids in the village, he was her age, and he often helped out on the farm. He was handsome, really tall, tan, and had dark brown hair. His cheeks were dusted with freckles and like Aya he also had two different colored eyes, his right was bronze, but his left was a blueish/grayish/green. He was smart and strong, but he was also a massive klutz and a goofball. At first she was weary around him and tried to keep her distance, but he ended up growing on her after their first encounter.

"So, Ursa, I know you’re pretty new to the village and all, but are there any guys you think are cute?" Kazuo asked with a dorky smile as he walked beside her through the market.

"I’m not interested in boys." Azula said as she walked, eyes trained ahead of her.

"Men?" Kazuo asked, playfully nudging her side.

"No." Azula grunted as she picked up the pace, Kazuo yelped and tripped on a rock. Azula didn’t look to see if he was alright, but she did laugh at the sound he made, but her smile went away when he was suddenly at her side again.

"Yeah, most of the guys here aren’t that cute and they all have terrible personalities. Are you into boobs?" Kazuo asked excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

Azula finally looked at the boy next to her with wide eyes, "Do you?"

"I like both!" Kazuo exclaimed, "Girls are awesome, so are guys!" The boy grinned at her.

"Isn’t it wrong though?" Back home she’d seen people persecuted and tortured for such a thing. Her father almost killed her when she asked him why she liked to kiss Ty Lee and snuggle with her and why she wanted to be with her forever. It was wrong, it was immoral, right?

"You spent way too long in Caldera! Most people are super accepting of it here, you can’t get married or be super public, but most people don’t care." Kazuo said with a smile.

Azula went silent and just stared at the ground. She took off sprinting back to the house, ignoring Kazuo's calls behind her. That afternoon she sat in her room and stared at herself in the mirror. She took off her shirt and stared at the burn scar on her side from when her father beat her for asking about her love for Ty Lee. For so long she had kept quiet about her feelings. Ozai threatened Ty Lee's life and Azula had to beg him not to hurt Ty Lee or her family. He beat her and left her whole left side scarred, he didn’t touch a hair on Ty Lee's head or any of her family's heads and he let Ty Lee stick around, but Azula had to keep quiet about it. She had to push away those feelings for the chi blocker. She ran a hand over the burn on her side and sniffled. Was it really okay? Was it really normal?

"I’m gay." She choked as she stared at herself, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I’m gay, I love girls." It felt good to say it. She couldn't help, but cry, "I’m gay!"

There was a soft knock on her door and she quickly put her shirt back on as she answered for whoever it was to come in. Kazuo and Kaiya stood there, concerned looks in their eyes.

"Did I offend you?" Kazuo asked, treading lightly in case she swung at him. Azula just broke down again, falling into the boy's arms as she sobbed. He hugged her tightly as she cried.

"I’m gay, I like girls!" She sobbed in his arms as he smiled and whispered kind words to her.

That night the two teenagers hung out, smoking and drinking on the roof, dancing in the moonlight, and running around the village. They sat on the roof laughing and talking. Kazuo told her about how he watched his father and brother get killed after they spoke out against Ozai. Azula didn’t know why she apologized to him, it was their fault for speaking against Ozai! Kazuo just chuckled and brushed her off, "You’re not the one who killed them, it was the crazy royal family."

"What do you think of Zuko?" She asked quietly.

"I think he’s great, better than his father, that is for sure. Right now, from what I’ve heard, he's worried about tracking his sister down. I don’t think he’ll find her though." He said as he took a drink.

"What about his sister?" Azula asked carefully. What is she doing, she's too drunk right now, she had to stop.

Kazuo shrugged and stared out at the distance, "I don’t know. From what I’ve heard, Ozai and Lady Ursa really fucked their kids up, I think I mostly feel sorry for the princess. Wouldn’t wanna go toe to toe with her, she’s kinda frightening and unstable. She needs help, she’s broken you know?"

Azula smiled as she watched Kazuo take a drink from the stolen bottle of sorghum liquor that they were passing between themselves. She fell quiet and lowered her head.

"Everything okay, Ursa?" Kazuo asked as he lowered the bottle and looked at her.

"Can I trust you?" Azula whispered as she started at ground, "Will you promise not to turn on me?"

"Of course Ursa, is something wrong?" Kazuo asked as he turned to stare at her.

"I’m a monster!" She cried, it was probably best that she stopped now, she wasn’t sober and she’d probably say something she didn’t want to, "My name isn’t Ursa!"

"What? What are you talking about Ursa?" Kazuo asked with a confused chuckle.

She needed to stop, she had to leave now! "My name is Azula, I’m the princess!" Shit, there it was. She had to leave now, she was so screwed!

Kazuo had recoiled and was staring at her in shock, "What? You lied to us!"

"I’m sorry, I had too! I can’t go back to Caldera!" Azula cried, why was she apologizing? "I did so many terrible things, I’m a monster! I can’t go back to prison though, I can’t I just can’t! I’ve lost everything and everyone I’ve ever known has turned on me!"

"There’s no way this is true, is this some joke, it’s not funny if it is!" Kazuo said with a scowl, "Ursa..."

"Azula!" She corrected, "I’m not lying. Spirits, I didn’t want to tell you that, I never should have been drinking. Argh, I’m so stupid!" She cried, her body shaking. Kazuo would tell Hansuke and Kaiya and they’d turn her over to Zuko. She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her, she opened her eyes and found Kazuo hugging her. He pulled away and had an awkward smile on his face.

"I’m not exactly happy about you lying Azula, but this stays between us. I’m not going to turn on you and I’m not going to turn you in." Kazuo said.

"You’re lying!" She choked, "You’re going to turn on me just like Ty Lee and Mai and Zirin!" She sobbed into her hands.

"No, I won’t." He smiled and pulled her hands from her face and held them in his larger ones, "I’m not saying this because I fear you and what you’ll do to me or because I’m secretly planning to turn you in. I’m saying this because we're friends, and I wanna help you. Do Hansuke and Kaiya know?"

"No and I don’t plan on telling them or anyone, I didn’t even want to tell you. I didn’t even plan on sticking around." She choked out.

"Then no else will know, it stays between us, around others you’re Ursa." Kazuo said with a smile.

"Please don’t do this, don’t make promises that you won’t keep!" She cried, it was Zirin all over again.

"Do you have your daggers on you?" Kazuo asked.

"Why?" She sniffled as she pulled one from her belt and handed it to him, "What are you doing?"

He sliced his palm open and clenched his fist over the edge, allowing his blood to drip down on the ground, "This is a blood oath. I, Kazuo, swear to you that I will never turn on you. I will stick by you through thick and thin and never leave your side. If I break this promise, may I have my eyes plucked out by iguana parrots and my heart ripped out by a gorilla goat!"

"That seems dramatic." Azula said as she grabbed his bleeding hand, "You’re so stupid."

"I may be stupid and dramatic, but a least I’m not dumb!" Kazuo laughed and Azula just rolled her eyes. It felt like she knew this boy for years, but they only started talking several hours ago.

"Azula. I may be a dumbass, and an orphan, and not a great bender, but I swear to you I am your friend and ally. I won’t leave you or give up on you like the others." Kazuo whispered with a smile.

She suddenly surged forward, her lips meeting his, but she immediately pulled away spitting and wiping her lips, "Yeah no I’m definitely gay!"

Kazuo just threw his head back and laughed, "Oh spirits that was hilarious!"

Azula stared at him for a moment before she laughed too. For the first time ever, she actually felt like a teenager. She and Kazuo continued to hang out and cause trouble around the village. No one found out that she was the princess and Kazuo didn’t treat her any differently than when he just thought she was Ursa.

Two weeks became three and three became four.

Ichiro and Aya were something else all together. Between being threatened and having two loud rambunctious kids and money being tight, she was shocked that Hansuke and Kaiya didn’t have full heads of grey hair and weren’t completely exhausted all the time. The kids would often follow her and Kazuo around, much to her annoyance. Kazuo didn’t mind though and liked making chaos with the kids, which meant Azula had to be the responsible one, but sometimes she just couldn’t resist.

Today she was sitting under a tree with Kazuo and the kids, eating sweets they had stolen from the bakery, her idea. She hummed happily as she gently braided Aya's hair, she had never felt this relaxed.

"This was a great idea, Ursa." Kazuo said as he patted his full stomach, "Man that was so good."

"You can say that again!" Ichiro said as he looked at her, "You and that beautiful mind of yours!" He grinned, "Can’t I get just one kiss?"

"Keep dreaming, Squirt." Azula said as she finished Aya's braid, "And you should know by now, that I always have good ideas."

"And that you’re a bad influence!" Aya giggled as Azula playfully stuck her tongue out at her and then popped a strawberry mochi in her mouth, "We're gonna be in big trouble if mommy and daddy find out."

"Which is why you can’t tell them!" Ichiro exclaimed, "It stays between us!"

"I never said I was gonna tell!" Aya argued.

Azula and Kazuo just chuckled and rolled their eyes as the kids playfully fought. It was peaceful, the breeze was nice, and the sun was getting lower in the sky. They decided it was best to go back to the house to help Kaiya with dinner. So they dusted themselves off and set off back to the house. The kids skipped ahead as Azula and Kazuo hung back.

All her life only one person had ever actively picked her, her father, but he spent that time molding her into a monster and in the end he still picked power over her. Ursa, Iroh, and Mai picked Zuko. Ty Lee chose Mai. Zirin picked money. Now, here were five people who picked her, granted only one of them really knew who she was, but Kazuo swore to her that he would stick with her no matter what. Azula sighed as she looked up and felt a rush of dread. Up ahead were Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai as well as the Avatar and his group.

"Shit!" Azula hissed and tried to shield her face.

"You alright?" He asked as they walked.

"No! Look!" Azula hissed and pointed at the group, "I can’t let them see me, I can’t go with them! I won’t go with them, I refuse! I’m not going back to the asylum! I can’t go back! They don’t want to help me, they wanna throw me in a padded cell with a straitjacket and inject me with those drugs!" She began to hyperventilate and tears stung at her eyes, "I can’t, I won’t!" She could feel a panic attack setting in. "Oh spirits! Why are the kids talking to them?"

"Azzy! Azzy! Stop, slow down, slow down!" Kazuo looked over at the group then back at her, "We'll figure something out." The boy looked over at the group, then at their surroundings, and then at Azula, "I have an idea!"

"What is it!" Azula snapped, she could not afford to have Zuko recognize her. Her hair may have been styled differently and she may have stopped wearing makeup, but she didn’t trust it around Zuko. Commoners had never seen her without makeup and a topknot, but Zuko had seen her like this on multiple occasions since they once lived together. "Kaz!" Kazuo suddenly pushed her into some nearby bushes, "What the fuck?"

"Go around, keep to the bushes, I’ll keep 'em busy. Meet me back at the house, I’m gonna cut your hair and give you a makeover." Kazuo said quietly.

"You most certainly will not!" Azula hissed at him from her hiding spot.

"Do you want Zuko to notice you or not?" Kazuo argued.

"Damnit, I hate when you’re right, I swear to every spirit or god listening, if you give me a bowl cut, I will kill you!" Azula whisper-yelled before she made her move back to the house.

Azula was close enough to listen as she moved along the bushes. She watched as Kazuo jogged up to the group and smiled, "Hey! Aya, Ichiro, what are you two doing?"

"There you are Kazuo, where’s Ursa?" Ichiro asked, "Were you making out?"

"What! No!" Kazuo paused for a moment and frowned before smiling again, "Uhm, Ursa ate too much and had to hurry back to the house, she’s got a bit of a stomach ache." He chuckled, "I told her too much mochi would give her diarrhea, but did she listen, no." Azula scooped up some acorns and chucked them at his head. "OW!"

"Where did those come from?" Katara asked as she looked around. Azula quickly sunk further in the bushes. Kazuo panicked for a second before grabbing her and turning her attention back to him.

"Oh you know, squirrels, they’re particularly vicious around here." He looked back at the bushes Azula was in and scowled, "They better get their attitude checked out!" She threw another acorn at him.

"Check themselves before they wreck themselves!" Aya giggled.

"Uhm sure..." Mai chuckled and looked toward the bushes. Ty Lee quietly started to inch closer to the bushes.

Kazuo panicked and bolted in front of her, "Do you like plants?" Kazuo grinned as he turned her around, "I love plants and you know what else I love, animals! I just so happen to work on a farm!" He stepped over to Aya and Ichiro, ruffling their hair, "The same farm that these two rascals live on!"

"Who are you calling a rascal?" Ichiro huffed.

"How would you folks like a tour? I could introduce you to Fuzzy!" Kazuo says excitedly.

"I like tours!" Sokka exclaimed, "I wanna meet Fuzzy!"

"Then come on!" Kazuo cheered.

"No, we don’t have time, we have to find Azula!" Zuko yelled.

Katara placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, "Zuko, we just got here, we can look around and maybe the farmers can tell us something, we'll be here a while."

"Fine." Zuko begrudgingly agreed and followed Kazuo to the farm.

Kazuo pushed Ty Lee along as her heels dug into the ground, "Trust me, you’ll love Fuzzy!"

Azula sat in her room while Kazuo and the kids gave the group a tour. This was bad, really bad. She couldn’t let Zuko find her. She couldn’t go back to the asylum. She sat on the bed, her knee bouncing as she thought about what would happen if Zuko caught her. She looked over at the mirror and her heart dropped at the sight of Ursa standing there, "Azula, you need to stop."

Azula curled into a ball as she sobbed, "Get out of my head! Get out, get out, leave me alone!" She ran her hand through her hair as she cried, "Leave me alone."

"Azula, stop running." Ursa said with a gentle tone.

"Get away!" Azula screamed and startled at a soft knock on the door.

"Ursa, it’s me, can I come in?" Kazuo called from the other side.

She looked between her mother and the door, before rushing to let her friend in. He slipped into the room and locked the door behind him as she fell against him, holding her as she whimpered.

"She’s here, she won’t leave me alone. She keeps telling me to go back, I can’t go back! They used to lock me up alone in a padded cell and keep me in a straitjacket for days and they’d inject drugs into me! I don’t wanna go back!" Azula cried into his chest.

"Shh, shh, it’s okay Azzy," Kazuo whispered. Azula hadn't told him much about the asylum and he didn’t dare ask. All he knew was that it only hurt Azula even more, "I won’t let them take you back there, I promise."

"You’re lying!" Azula snapped and pushed him away, "You brought them here didn’t you? I knew I couldn’t trust you, I knew trust was for fools, why didn’t I listen to myself?" Kazuo pulled her back into his arms as she thrashed and punched his chest, "Let me go, I’m not going with them!"

"Azzy, stop!" Kazuo hissed cupping her face and forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I didn’t bring them here, I made you a promise and I never break a promise. I didn’t lie to you, I would never do that Azzy." She tried to swing at him again, but he caught her fist, "Stop, look at me. "

She begrudgingly looked into his eyes as he whispered to her, "I, Kazuo, would never lie to you and I did not bring your brother and the Avatar here."

She whimpered and shook her head, "I’m not stupid, Kazuo."

"I know you’re not stupid." Kazuo said with a sad smile as she turned her back to him, "Never said you were."

"And yet, you seem to think I’ll fall for your lies." Azula whispered, her voice hoarse.

He quietly hugged her from behind, "Remember what I said, 'May I have my eyes plucked out by iguana-parrots,'"

"And may your heart be ripped out by a gorilla goat." Azula whispered as she turned around in his arms and looked up at him, "I’m sorry, Kaz."

"Don’t apologize, Azzy." Kazuo whispered as he rested his chin on her head.

"Stop touching me." Azula whispered, her voice muffled as her face was buried into his chest, "You know I hate hugs."

"No, I give hugs!" Kazuo snickered as he hugged her tighter.

"Noooo!" Azula groaned as struggled against his bear hug.


	5. Money Problems

Azula and Kazuo stayed in her room for a while until she was finally able to compose herself. She took a few more calming breaths before she spoke again.

"Where are the kids and the group?" Azula asked as she fell onto her back on the bed.

Kazuo flopped down next to her and grinned, "The kids gave them a tour and your brother, the Avatar, and that one girl with the braid were talking to Hansuke and Kaiya during the tour, they left a while ago. I ran to my place and picked a couple things up." He pushed himself up and spun around helping her up and leading her to the bathroom, "It’s makeover time!"

"You shave me bald or give me a bowl cut, I’ll destroy you!" Azula chuckled and glared at him as he dragged her to the bathroom.

"Just trust me, princess!" Kazuo smirked as he turned to a large bag on the floor. He quickly opened it and pulled out a small black bag. He placed it on the counter and opened it up to reveal scissors, combs, brushes, and blades.

Azula eyed the assortment of items as she sat on Ichiro's step stool, "You sure you know what you’re doing?"

"Have I ever told you about my sisters?" Kazuo chuckled as he picked up a brush and settled in behind her, gently brushing her hair.

"Briefly and don’t you change the subject!" Azula scolded as she watched him in the mirror.

"Relax!" Kazuo laughed as he met her eyes in the mirror, "Amaya and Cho taught me everything I know about makeovers! And don’t worry, I already asked Kaiya about giving you a haircut, she’s cool with it." He smiled and hummed to himself as he plucked a small twig from her hair, "Alright, you have twigs and leaves in your hair, how did you not realize that!"

"I fell backwards when Ty Lee started to approach, it’s not my fault you suck at distractions!" Azula teased as she pulled another leaf from her hair, "Get out, I’m gonna get cleaned up."

She quickly grabbed some fresh clothes and got cleaned up. Once she was clean and dressed she allowed Kazuo back in the room. She returned to her spot on Ichiro's step stool and Kazuo continued brushing her hair. It was quiet for a while. Kazuo's hands were rough from years of working on the farm, but they were gentle as they worked through her hair. Azula felt like she was going to nod off when she remembered they were talking about Kazuo's sisters.

"So, you were telling me about your sisters?" Azula said quickly.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, so I guess I’ll start from the beginning," Kazuo said making Azula chuckle, "I already told you about my mom right?" Kazuo asked, meeting her eyes.

She tried her best to not shake her head too much, "No, I don’t think you mentioned her at all."

"Oh, well then, I was the youngest born in my family. I have two sisters. The oldest is Amaya, from what I hear she now lives in Ba Sing Se with her roommate from the Fire Academy for girls."

Azula's eyes widened, "Your sister went to the academy?"

"Yeah, both my sisters went." Kazuo grinned, "Top of their classes and everything. I had one older brother. He was the second born and his name was Daichi, my sisters and him were like superheroes to me. I used to follow them everywhere. Anyway, my mom was pretty sick when she gave birth to me," Kazuo's face fell, "She died right after I was born, leaving us with my dad." He swallowed loudly, "My dad was a soldier. The best swordsmen in perhaps the whole nation." He stopped for a moment with pain in his eyes, "He did everything he could to take care of us, but it wasn’t easy. While dad was working Amaya, Daichi, and Cho took up most of the chores and cooking. When dad was home he would tell us all kinds of stories and he taught us how to use his swords. He hated the war and one day he and Daichi spoke out against it and the Fire Lord. Word got back to Ozai, I guess. I was eight years old. Amaya and Cho were teaching me how to braid hair while Daichi was showing off his swords and my father was smoking in his chair. Men came breaking down our door, dad told my siblings to take me and hide, but Daichi didn’t listen and stayed with him. I watched from our hiding spot as Daichi and my father were killed by Ozai. I still remember the way he looked directly at me and sneered." Kazuo fell silent as he shut his eyes and continued brushing her hair.

Azula sat in silence. What was she supposed to say to him? Sorry my dad killed yours and your brother? As if that would bring them back. And why should she apologize anyway? It wasn’t her fault that they couldn’t keep their opinions to themselves! She met his eyes in the mirror and found him smiling at her.

"Amaya and Cho took care of me from then on until Amaya had to leave for Ba Sing Se. She lives there now with her old roommate from the academy, Kimmi. She writes to us often. My sisters taught me how to firebend, but I still struggle with it, I prefer swords like my dad and brother. I guess I’ve kinda let it go, kinda makes me think of my mom." Kazuo smiled sadly and nudged her shoulder, "Heh, maybe you could show me your bending sometime."

Azula lowered her gaze, "I can’t." She sighed and closed her eyes, "I’ve been losing my bending."

"W-What?" Kazuo stammered, "How? Is that even possible?"

Azula just shrugged, "It just is. I used to be able to make people fear me, I produced huge, blue flames and lightning. I was powered by fear and hatred. Now I can’t make anything bigger than my fist and it’s never blue. I used to draw from hatred and fear, now I have nothing." She sighed and shook her head, "Though that’s nothing compared to what you’ve been through."

"Don’t move your head so much." Kazuo chuckled as he picked up his clip and put her hair up her then grabbed a razor and met her eyes, "Azzy, your dad was a monster who tried to make you just like him. He was a narcissist, an abuser, and a manipulator. Your mother, uncle, best friends, and brother all pretty much abandoned you." He frowned and shook his head, "So many people turned on you when you really needed some kindness and guidance. And now to be losing something that is a huge part of you, like your bending?" He left some of her hair down and began to shave it on the back and sides.

"What are you doing?" Azula said as she smiled at him.

"Relax, I’m doing the sides and part of your back, not your whole head." He said with a laugh, "Yeesh, you got a lotta hair." He commented as he worked. Azula chuckled and rolled her eyes as she watched him work in the mirror. She wrinkled her nose whenever hair got in her face and fidgeted a little from having to sit for so long. Kazuo would scold her for moving and she’d just huff and stick her tongue out at him. He moved in front of her, blocking her view as he worked. He took out the clip and sighed as she closed her eyes and listened to Kazuo hum to himself and his scissors snipping away, "You got a lotta dead and split ends, did you just not take care of yourself while out on the run? I mean it was like five months, or was it more?"

Azula frowned as she thought about the last time she cut her own hair, "I think it for the best that I never had a pair of scissors." 

She frowned, that day still haunted her. Her mother’s voice rang in her ears, "I love you, Azula." She shut her eyes as tears began to prickle in them.

"Azzy?" Kazuo asked with concern. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see him in front of her, "Hey, you okay?"

"I’m fine." She croaked, trying to blink away her tears, "I’m okay."

"You don't have to be." Kazuo said as he went back to cutting her hair, "It’s okay to not be okay."

Azula scowled and lowered her gaze, "I already told you, I’m fine."

Kazuo just nodded as he kept cutting before coming to a stop and smiling, "All right, Azzy, you’re all done."

"Finally." Azula grumbled irritability as Kazuo stepped out of the way and her eyes widened as she looked at herself. Her hair was just past her shoulders, she carefully pulled it back to see the sides of her head were shaved. She slowly pulled her hair into a ponytail and smiled, her irritation melting away. In her honest opinion, she looked pretty damn good. She smiled, she truly felt confident in the way she looked, "I look great."

"You look epic, Azzy." Kazuo said with a huge smile.

"Thank you, Kaz." Azula stood up and turned to face her friend.

"No sweat, Azzy." Kazuo smiled as the two cleaned up the mess and then went downstairs.

They disposed of Azula’s hair and then went and joined Kaiya in the kitchen. Azula was quietly cutting vegetables and Kazuo was preparing the meat. Kaiya hummed as she gathered the chopped vegetables and threw them into a large pot, when suddenly the kids came crashing through the door.

"When’s daddy coming home?" Aya asked as she took a seat at the table.

"What do you mean?" Kaiya chuckled awkwardly, "Why would your father leave?"

"Some big, scary looking men came and said they had to talk." Ichiro said, "Daddy told us to go inside and they left together."

"Men! And they left together, what do you mean they left together?" Kaiya was growing frantic, which made the kids nervous.

Kazuo stepped forward and put on Kaiya's shoulder to soothe her, "How long ago did they leave?"

Ichiro sat up, "I think like twenty minutes?"

"An hour!" Aya corrected.

"And you waited this long to come get us?" Kaiya exclaimed, fear and anger in her tone. The woman was shaking and teary eyed, "Why would you wait that long?"

"H-He said he’d be right back!" Ichiro stammered.

Kazuo gently squeezed Kaiya's shoulder, as Azula set down her knife. "What did these men look like?" Azula asked as she stepped out from behind the counter.

"Big and scary." Aya whimpered and lowered her head.

Azula kneeled down to Aya’s level and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Her tone was calm and soothing as she gently pried for more details, "Can you give us a little more than that, Aya?"

"They were definitely benders." The little girl said as she tried to hide the tears in her eyes.

"One of them was bald and he had a gray beard and a gold tooth." Ichiro added timidly.

Azula caught the look Kaiya and Kazuo shared and got to her feet, motioning for the children to follow her out of the room. She guided them out to the den, "You two stay here, I’ll be right back." She said as she went back to the kitchen and shut the door behind her. Kazuo and Kaiya were speaking in the voices as Azula approached, "What’s going on, you know these guys?" Kazuo and Kaiya both startled before turning to look at her.

Kaiya sucked in a breath before she started to explain, "Ursa, Hansuke used to fight alongside Hiroki."

"Who?" Azula asked, looking to Kazuo.

"My father." Kazuo said, "It’s the reason why I'm always here. My father and Hansuke used to be in a gang together, they were smugglers. When they found they had families back home they returned and put an end to the smuggling. Some of their fellow daofei offered protection for a price. One night my father didn’t make his payment and because he had spoken out against Ozai they used it against him. People who were once his friends betrayed him in an instant for money."

"That same night they came and threatened Hansuke, making us pay double. Money has gotten even more tight since we lost the baby and Hansuke has been doing everything he can to keep them off our backs." Kaiya explained tearfully, "But money has been so tight and now they’re here, oh spirits!" Kaiya fell against the counter as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Azula frowned as she straightened up and squared her shoulders, "I’ll find him Kaiya, I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to him." She didn’t wait for a response as she marched out of the kitchen and up to her room.

She attached her daggers to her belt and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Ursa stood there staring at her, "Azula stop." She ignored her as she swiftly removed her ponytail and put her hair into a top knot. She wrapped her rosewood colored cloak around herself and left through the window. She didn’t know where she was going, she just followed the rage that was consuming her, wherever it was leading her.

She veered around a corner to see her mother's reflection in a puddle, "Stop don’t do this!" Azula purposely stepped in the puddle without a word before she continued toward an area of town that was abandoned and burnt down. She heard footsteps coming towards her and spun around in time to see Kazuo running after her, with a sword on his hip.

"What are you doing?" Azula snapped.

"You thought I’d let you do this alone?" Kazuo chuckled with mock offense, "Where you go, I go."

"No, go back to Kaiya." Azula hissed.

"Not gonna happen princess." Kazuo said and frowned as he met her eyes. There was a look there that he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it made him uneasy. He couldn't let her do this alone.

Azula sighed, realizing there was no arguing with him, "Fine, just stay out of my way." She turned and continued walking.

"Are you good, Azzy?" Kazuo asked carefully.

She didn’t respond as she kept treading forward.

"Azzy?" Kazuo looked at his friend and frowned. Her eyes were narrowed at the ground with a crazed look and her brows furrowed. Her hair was in a messy top knot and she walked with purpose. He remembered hearing rumors of her Agni Kai with Zuko. The messy hair, the crazed look in her eyes, "Azula, talk to me."

"Shut up, do you hear that!" Azula snarled as she directed her gaze to a burnt house just ahead of them.

"What! No Azula!" Kazuo exclaimed, but stopped when he heard yelling and cries for help.

"Please stop!"

"Hansuke." Azula whispered as she pulled out her blades and charged ahead.

"Wait, stop!" Kazuo yelled after her. She didn’t stop though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the haircut I kept imagining a modern AU with Azula and Kazuo sitting in Azula's car jamming to No Scrubs, Wannabe, Tainted Love, and a bunch of Brittney Spears songs (Toxic is definite) and like Ty Lee and probably the others are all watching from outside as these two dumbasses with one brain cell that doesn't even belong to either of them head bang and scream in the car. 
> 
> I also have another one where Suki, Mai, Katara, Ty Lee, and Zuko are all sitting and eating lunch outside and then Azula, Kazuo, Sokka, Toph, and Aang come up wearing stupid looking sunglasses. Aang has an old boombox on his shoulder that’s blasting M.I.L.F by Fergie and they’re all head banging and screaming the lyrics. Azula, Sokka, and Kaz all start twerking while Aang and Toph scream and then at the end Aang just asks "What the hell is a milf?" Because he’s an innocent bean and was dragged into this by Sokka.


	6. A Slight Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula goes apeshit. Kazuo is best boi. Hansuke is a good dad. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT!? I was too excited to not do it! Enjoy the chapter!  
> TW: Molestation of a minor, blood, gore (I guess?), death. I think that’s all the warnings.

Azula ignored Kazuo's shout as she charged toward the burnt house. She heard Hansuke inside. She made her way around to the back and snuck in through there. She moved quietly through the kitchen and peeked out through the door between the den and the kitchen. She felt herself grow angrier at the sight, there was no furniture in the room, just Hansuke on the floor and three men all around him taking shots at him. The kids hadn’t mentioned three men.

"I’m gonna get a drink." A gruff voice said on the other side. Azula quickly rushed and hid under the table as the man walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of some kind of alcohol.

Where was Kazuo? Her mind raced when suddenly there was a noise outside. The man grumbled and went to the door to check outside. Azula took it as her chance to sneak up on the man. She moved quietly toward him, but he lost interest real quick. He turned around to see her standing there, "What the?" She swung and he caught her, wrestling her to the ground and laughing, "Haha ho ho, you’re a feisty one aren’t ya!" He pinned her down, her daggers tumbling from her grasp as he laughed some more, "And you’re cute! Oi get in here, it’s the pretty one who has been living with him!" His breath reeked of onions as he kept her pinned, when another man with tan skin and dark hair came in and grinned as he bound up her hands and they dragged her into the den.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a barely conscious Hansuke. His face was completely swollen and bruised. Some of his teeth were missing and those that remained were stained from his blood. His nose was clearly broken, parts of his face were bleeding. His breathing was shallow as he forced one eye open and looked at her, "Ursa, no run, get outta here."

"Shuddup!" The largest man grunted as he delivered a hard kick to Hansuke's face, knocking him out completely. The large man turned to her and sneered, "Huh, she is pretty."

The man who had caught her and dragged her in had moved behind her. He chuckled as he held her still and groped at her breasts, "Wonder how pretty she’ll be once we're through with her." He was large and hairy, everywhere except his head. He was balding and pig nosed, he stunk like week old garbage. On any other occasion Azula wouldn’t have touched him with a hundred foot pole. His other hand moved lower as he grabbed her by the crotch, "You like that? I bet you want me deep inside your pussy huh? I’ll have you screaming for me."

"I highly doubt your baby dick could make me do any such thing." Azula snarled as she struggled against him.

The other man came around and slammed his fist into her gut, sending her to her knees, "Watch your mouth, bitch!"

She wheezed and choked as she collapsed, "Fuck."

"Boys, boys! Don’t get her all sore and bruised up before we have any fun with her." The large bald man with the gray beard chuckled. He made his way to her, forcing her to her feet making her watch as the other men continued beating Hansuke.

"No stop!" She yelled as he pulled her tighter and ground his crotch against her ass. Hansuke groaned on the ground.

The man chuckled in her ear and shushed her. The balding man straightened and grunted, "I forgot my drink."

"Idiot, go get it." The lead man behind her said.

The dark haired man continued beating Hansuke as Azula screamed at him, "Stop, Stop!"

There was the sound of a struggle in the kitchen. A soft curse, and then footsteps. The door opened to reveal Kazuo standing there, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead and his bottom lip was beginning to swell, "Shit."

The dark haired man rushed Kazuo, who dodged him with ease and came back around delivering a hard right hook to the man's cheek. The man roared and slammed Kazuo against the wall, the two struggling against each other as the man worked on choking Kazuo out. "Kaz!" Azula screamed as she watched her friend slump to the floor.

The balding man stumbled back into the room, shaking his head, "Little fucker got the jump on me!"

"Whatever." The gray bearded man huffed as he groped her chest and nibbled at her ear. His hand slipped into her pants as she struggled against him, which made him laugh, "I like 'em fiery." He slammed her down sneering as he choked her, pressing his leg between hers and licking a sensitive part of her neck before biting down, making her hiss in pain. He laughed again as he squeezed tighter on her neck. She started seeing red.

"Eat shit." Azula choked out as she kneed him in the groin, making him roll off her and howl in pain. Everything moved in slow motion and her heart beat rang in her ears as she launched herself up and forward as the balding man ran toward her with her daggers in hand. She leapt and much like her escape from Zirin and the guards she brought her bound hands in front of her. She held them out toward him as he swung her one of her blades at her, slicing the ropes. She grunted as she grabbed his hand, bringing it behind his back and snapping his arm like a twig. She took her daggers from him and plunged one into his back, stabbing him multiple times in the back and sending him stumbling into the wall, he spun around in time as she plunged a blade into his crotch.

"FUCK!" The man screamed as she twisted the blade, small blue flames formed on her knuckles, heating up the blade. Tears streamed down the man's face as he sobbed. She pressed the blade deeper, using her leg to help. She grinned when felt the dagger sink into the wall behind him. "MAKE IT STOP!" The man screamed. Azula chuckled to herself as she yanked out the blade in his groin and plunged her other blade into his throat, she removed the blade and sneered as his blood sprayed out of the wound. The man gurgled as he grasped at his throat before falling forward, dead. She smirked as the dark haired man ran toward her with a flame at the ready to end her. She flipped and wrapped her legs around his neck, pressing his face into her crotch and cutting off his access to air. He reached up clawing and swinging at her face, opening a cut on her lip and managing to get her in the nose and right eye. He grunted as he fell to his knees and grabbed her thighs, leaving finger-like bruises there to match the ones on her neck. He lifted her up and slammed her back into the ground, but she didn’t let up the first time, so he tried again. Azula was relentless and chuckled as she plunged her daggers into his back. The man screamed and tried slamming her again, so she tightened her legs even more. She grabbed his hair and twisted her body, almost moaning and giggling at the sound and feeling of the man’s neck breaking between her legs. She smiled as she grabbed a hold of her daggers and pulled herself out from under him. She jumped back to her feet and met the lead man's eyes, he was frozen as he stared at her.

"You crazy bitch!" He screamed, "You're a fucking psycho!"

Azula couldn't stop herself from laughing, no, cackling at the man’s horrified look. She felt something she hadn’t felt in a while, power. She finally had power over someone. This giant man was terrified of her and he had hurt Hansuke and his family, so she absolutely hated him. He trembled as she twirled her daggers and sized him up.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He screamed.

She didn’t speak, she just bit her lip in a vain attempt to stop her laughter.

"You’re a fucking monster!" The man yelled, as he lit his own flames in the palms of his hand.

Azula stopped laughing and sneered. She silently slid her daggers back into their scabbards and smiled at the small blue flames on her knuckles, she was back. She sent a blue fire ball at him. She cackled, she’s back! He was afraid of her, terrified of her and she felt powerful.

"You psychotic bitch!" He screamed and threw a fireball at her. She charged toward him and tackled him to the ground, straddling him as she met his eyes, "You’re insane, you’re a monster!"

She began punching him again and again. "This is for Hansuke and his family!" She grunted as she raised her fist and roared again, "This is for Kazuo and his family!" She blinked and for a moment she didn’t see him staring at her, she saw Ursa. She punched him. It was Zuko, she punched him again. Iroh stared back at her and she screamed as she slammed her fist into his nose. Ozai, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Mai, herself, Kiyi, Zirin, Ty Lee...

Azula screamed as she continued punching. Something was squishy, warm, and wet as her fists kept colliding with the man’s head and something sharp kept digging into her knuckles. She couldn’t hear anything, her ears were ringing. Her body hurt, it felt like she was on fire. Tears streamed down her face as she cried and kept punching the man. Left, right, left, right, left, right. There was a crunching sound beneath her, but she paid it no mind as she sobbed and kept going. Her mother’s voice was ringing in her ears, "I love you, Azula." Azula screamed as she kept punching.

"Azula!" It was Kazuo, what did he want? Couldn’t he see that she was busy?

"Azula?" Zuko's voice rang in her ears, making her scream again.

"Azula!" Ty Lee's voice this time.

"Azula!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and twisted around slamming her fist into the person's crotch. Kazuo gasped and nearly fell in front of her, "Ow, shit!" He shook his head though, ignoring his pain and yanking her off the man's body, "Azula, we have to go!"

"Don’t fucking touch me!" Azula screamed and thrashed, not recognizing her friend. "I’ll kill you, I’ll fucking kill you!" Her eyes widened as she watched a sloppy fireball fly over her head, toward the door. She followed it's trail in time to see the Avatar and his group as well as Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai throw themselves out of the way. Kazuo gathered up Hansuke's unconscious body, yanked Azula by the hand, and fired a few more messy flames at the group.

"Stop! Stop!" Zuko screamed after them.

—4 hours later—

Azula was curled up into a ball as she sat on the bed. She was shaking, she couldn’t remember anything. What happened in that house? Now Zuko had found her. She had to leave. She had to go now. There was a knock on the door and tears stung her eyes. Kazuo silently stepped into the room and sat down next to her, "Hey."

"Can we move to the roof?" She croaked. He nodded silently and they moved up to the roof from her window. They sat in silence for a while before Azula spoke, "How's Hansuke?"

"Doctor says he’ll be fine, you saved his life." Kazuo said with a sad smile, "Azula what happened in there?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I don’t remember!" Azula cried and buried her face in her knees.

"Well I do." Kazuo said. She peeked at him as he spoke, "You went apeshit on their asses, Azzy!" He chuckled before his face fell, "You killed them."

Azula had snapped and she lost it. Any progress she had made at having a normal life, if any, was gone. Azula shut her eyes and sniffled before she laughed cruelly, "They deserved it."

"Azula..." Kazuo slowly reached her and she quickly moved away.

"Don’t touch me!" He lowered her gaze. A cruel smile on her face as she chuckled, "I’m a monster."

"No you're not." Kazuo whispered.

"What do you know?!" Azula growled and sneered at him, "You saw what I did, that man had no face!"

"Azzy..." Kazuo whispered and took hold of her shoulder.

"I’m leaving." Azula said and she got up and brushed him off.

"Not alone." Kazuo said as he stood up and stared at her.

"You can’t stop me." Azula said as she brushed past him and returned to her room. She silently packed her minimal things and made her way downstairs. She paused when she saw a broken Kaiya at the table. "Kaiya?"

Kaiya looked up at her and smiled sadly, "Oh Ursa." She quickly stood up and rushed over to her. Pulling her into a crushing hug. "Thank you, you saved him." Kaiya cried into her shoulder.

Azula shifted awkwardly in Kaiya’s arms, "It was nothing."

"Oh please." Kaiya scoffed. Her eyes fell to Azula’s bag, "You’re leaving?"

"I’m sorry to do this to you," Azula whispered, "but I can’t stay any longer. Destiny called and she says it’s time to move on."

Kazuo suddenly appeared behind them, "We're heading to Ba Sing Se."

Kaiya looked at him and smiled, "You too?"

Kazuo just nodded sadly, "I’m sorry, Kaiya."

"We?" Azula questioned as she looked at Kazuo.

"Where you go, I go." Kazuo said with a smile.

"I can’t ask that of you." Azula said with a frown.

"Cho is at Boiling Rock, taking her place as the new warden and Amaya is in Ba Sing Se. I’m going with you." Kazuo chuckled.

They both turned to Kaiya, who was smiling at them. "We’re so sorry to leave you Kaiya." Azula said.

"Oh, don’t worry about little old me, I can handle myself. At least now I don’t have to worry about the thugs breaking down the door." Kaiya smiled weakly, money would still be an issue.

Azula stepped forward and hugged the small older woman, "I owe you and your family so much, Kaiya, thank you."

"There’s no need for that, Ursa, I should be thanking you, you’ve helped us so much. We won’t forget what you’ve done for us." Kaiya said as she squeezed the teen in her arms.

"You don’t even realize how much you’ve helped me." Azula chuckled, "Thank you, Kaiya."

Kazuo was next for hugs when the kitchen door opened, revealing two tearful twins.

"You’re leaving?" Aya cried as she and her brother rushed to Azula. The fallen princess caught the children in her arms.

"I have to, but I promise you, this won’t be the last time you see me." Azula said with a weak smile, "I promise."

Ichiro sniffled as he stared up at her, "Pinky?" The twins held out their pinkies to her and she smiled as she hooked hers with each of theirs.

"Pinky." She whispered.

"A pinky promise is forever." Aya whispered, "I’m gonna miss you Ursa."

"Me too!" Ichiro said.

Azula smiled and hugged the kids, "I’ll miss you too."

They heard footsteps from the other side of the door and looked to see Hansuke, in all his swollen glory, standing there. "You’re leaving?"

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kaiya scolded as she rushed over to her husband, "You should be resting!"

"I had to say goodbye to my saviors!" Hansuke chuckled, even though he was swollen he still had that same kind smile from the night she met him. The night this family took her in and showed her a kindness she had never known before. He opened his arms and Azula carefully stepped into them as he wrapped her in a strong, warm bear hug. Hansuke leaned into her ear and whispered, "I promise I’ll keep your secret too, Azula."

Azula pulled back and her eyes widened as she stared at the man and stammered, "W-What?"

Kaiya placed a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled, "We kind of had a feeling when you first arrived, but didn’t say anything. And then Zuko arrived and Hansuke mentioned over hearing Kazuo call you by your name a couple times."

"Nice going Kaz." Azula chuckled from Hansuke's arms.

"Oops." Kazuo chuckled sheepishly.

"Don’t worry, your secret is safe with us." Hansuke chuckled and let her go.

"Thank you, all of you." Azula whispered as the whole family hugged her.

After a few more goodbyes and hugs and Kaiya packing them rations, Azula and Kazuo were on the road. The left for the port, under the cover of darkness and planned to stowaway on the first ship headed to the Earth Kingdom. First, they just had to get to port without getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s all give Azula a big group hug, because this poor girl needs it.


	7. Dreaming Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all ever just see a girl and be like "whoa." Or is that just me? Girls are so fucking beautiful, why do I have to be so ugly? Also I read the comments, why are y’all so nice? Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> TW: Homophobia, Child Abuse, Ozai is a bitch, Azula needs a hug, History kinda sucks sometimes.

"Daddy, am I in love with Ty Lee? I hope I am, she’s super special and I wanna be with her forever! I wanna kiss her and snuggle her and just be with her!" Azula's smile dropped when she met her father's gaze.

The room felt like it was on fire. Azula spun around and jiggled the doorknob, panic rising as she tried to get out of the office. Ozai's flaming fist landed on her left side, just under her armpit. She screamed in pain as her flesh sizzled and burned.

She had gone to Ozai with a question. Zuko told her that the feelings she felt around Ty Lee was love, she made the mistake of going to Ozai to ask for confirmation. She fell to the ground sobbing and clutching the bloody, melting burn on her left side and part of her chest. At least she could hide it. She cried as Ozai screamed at her, she couldn’t hear him though, her ears were ringing. He said something that she didn’t quite catch and didn’t process it, but it made her launch herself at his feet and beg him not to hurt Ty Lee and her family. He kicked her off and grabbed a handful of her hair. He kept screaming and she kept crying.

"Don’t you fucking cry!" Ozai screamed as he tightened his grip and gave a hard yank, "I’ll give you something to fucking cry about!"

Azula screamed as she shot up. She was in a meadow that seemed to go on for miles, it seemed there was no end to it and it was completely empty aside from herself. She realized she was bare foot as she looked down at the wet, bright green grass tickling her toes. There was an odd sense of dread, what should’ve felt peaceful and nice was making Azula uneasy.

She looked up at the sky and saw that it was an assortment of purples, blues, and pinks. The moon was full and bright as it hung over her, illuminating her surroundings. The longer she looked at the moon, the more she felt sad. She looked at the millions of stars that filled the sky, and reminded her of just how small and insignificant she really was. She stared at the stars above her. She quietly started walking as she stared at a group of stars in particular.

It suddenly felt like she had been walking for hours, but she didn’t once look away from the group of stars. It was a constellation of what was supposedly a future Avatar and their supposed lover. The prophecy, that was created by sages from each nation and Avatar Kyoshi, said that this Avatar would be the strongest of them all, as well as the last. And would bring about a whole new era of peace and balance. Some said the second constellation was their lover, others said it was their enemy. Azula believed it was all bullshit. One couldn’t decide a future Avatar and their strength because the stars said so, but she liked to say the second group was the Avatar's enemy to mess with-

"Ty Lee?" Azula asked as she tore her gaze from the stars to see Ty Lee standing before her. Azula felt herself shrink as Ty Lee glared at her. The chi blocker sneered in disgust at Azula.

"Azula," Ty Lee snapped her voice dripping with disdain for the princess, "You’re a monster."

Azula flinched at her words, taking a step back, before she cackled, "You think I don’t know that? You think I haven’t already made my peace with it?" Azula snorted, "I’m well aware Ty Lee and I don’t plan on changing."

"How can you be so cruel?" Ty Lee yelled as Azula approached.

Azula smirked and cupped her cheeks, "Oh Ty Lee, please, don’t be like that. You know you love me and you’ll forgive me. You always do because you can’t resist me. I know when you betrayed me at Boiling Rock it was just because you were confused. It’s okay, I’m sure with time you can fix that mistake."

Ty Lee suddenly shoved Azula off, the firebender stumbled back and scowled, "What the?"

"No, Azula." Ty Lee snapped and clenched her fists, "Don’t you dare start with that shit." Ty Lee squared her shoulders, "I never betrayed you, Azula."

"Lies!" Azula roared and she grabbed Ty Lee's shoulders and shook her, "You’re a liar!" Azula's face turned red, "I could've given you everything, all you had to do was listen to me, and you squandered it!"

Ty Lee brushed Azula's hands off her, "You mean let you manipulate and control me, Azula." Ty Lee met her eyes and sneered, "Not anymore. I’m happier now than I ever was around you."

Azula laughed, "Then why are you so dead set on trying to catch me, hmm?" Azula threw her arms open and cackled, "Face it, Ty Lee, you’re obsessed with me! You love me! You can’t keep lying to yourself!"

Ty Lee shook her head, "I’m not obsessed with you Azula, I want to help you."

"Help me!" Azula laughed and sneered, "You don’t want to help me, you want to throw me back in that padded cell with a straitjacket so I can rot away." Azula smirked as she placed a hand on Ty Lee’s shoulder again, "I don’t want to change, and you can’t make me."

Ty Lee’s silence was deafening, the acrobat sighed and brushed Azula away again, "I was such a fool."

"Like I said, I’m sure with time you can right your wrongs." Azula said with a shrug, "Eventually."

"No, Azula!" Ty Lee yelled. The chi blocker sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don’t forgive you. I can’t, I mean how could I after everything you did?" Ty Lee shook her head, "But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I left you at Boiling Rock because I cared a lot, I never stopped caring about you, Azula!"

"Care! You care?" Azula threw her head back and laughed, "You don’t care about me, how could you? After all, I’m a monster."

"Azula." Ty Lee whispered, her voice much gentler, "I just want to help you, we all just want to help you." The chi blocker reached out for the firebender.

Azula slapped Ty Lee's hand away, "Don’t touch me." Azula sneered at her, "I’m a monster, an irredeemable monster! There’s no changing that! I’ve made my peace with it, I’m proud of it!" Tears began to stream down Azula’s face, "I’m proud of it, do you hear me!"

Ty Lee gently reached out and cupped Azula's face, she looked up and stared into the firebender's golden eyes. The chi blocker gently wiped away the tears as she stared into Azula's eyes, her body was shaking, "Do you hear me? I’m proud of it, I’m not gonna change! I don’t need approval from others!"

"Azula." Ty Lee whispered and stared into the firebender's eyes, "Please."

Something flashed in Azula's eyes as the firebender finally broke, "Come find me Ty Lee," Azula whispered, her voice hoarse, "Please find me."

oOoOo

Azula shot up from her bed roll. She was sweaty and panting and her body was trembling. Kazuo snored next to her and she took that as her cue to get out of the tent. She stumbled over to the still glowing remnants of their earlier campfire. They had made it out of the village, but were so exhausted from the earlier events that they needed to set up camp. They were still a few days out from the port, she just hoped they could get there before the Avatar and Zuko caught up to them. She cursed herself as she thought about her dream and what she said to Ty Lee.

"Come find me, Ty Lee. Please find me." It made her want to scream and punch herself.

"Idiot." She groaned at herself as she collapsed, face first, in the wet grass. She sighed as she pulled her face from the damp earth. She flipped onto her back and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkling over her and the moon was full. She scanned the sky, her eyes landing on those constellations. The Avatar and their enemy fighting in the sky. Locked in an epic battle as the Avatar prepared the finishing blow. Tears welled in her eyes as she felt herself getting angry. She started screaming at the sky.

Azula didn’t love Ty Lee, and Ty Lee didn’t love her.

So why was Ty Lee on her mind?

Ty Lee didn’t care about her.

oOoOo

"You’re up late." Mai deadpanned, scaring Ty Lee out of her thoughts.

Ty Lee looked back and sighed when she saw Suki and Mai standing behind her. Suki smiled as she approached and sat next to her, "Watcha lookin' at?"

"Just the constellations." Ty Lee said as she looked up at the sky and pointed at two groups of stars, "You ever hear the story of those two?"

"No, what’s their story?" Suki smiled as she followed Ty Lee's gaze.

"Here we go." Mai sighed as she sat on the other side of Ty Lee, "She's kind of obsessed with those two."

"I’m not obsessed." Ty Lee huffed, "I just like the story, it was one I listened to a lot growing up. I would often listen to it with-" She paused and lowered her gaze. She sighed deeply as she pushed down the thoughts of Azula, "It’s a prophecy about a future Avatar, supposedly the last avatar who will bring about an era of peace. The group next to them is their lover. The story says that the lover is always there to bring the Avatar back down to earth. All that power can be taxing on a person and it’s the lover who keeps the Avatar from losing themself."

"Kinda sounds like Aang and Katara," Suki commented, "She’s always helping him out of the Avatar State."

Ty Lee nodded and shrugged, "The lover helps with other things, but I don’t really know what. The story is so old and parts of it have been lost to time." Ty Lee looked over at Suki, "Avatar Kyoshi played a role in creating the prophecy, I’m surprised you haven’t heard it."

"I am too." Suki frowned, "I’ve read all of the writing's from Kyoshi and her husband, I don’t know how I could’ve missed this." Suki frowned and shook her head, "I’ve read everything from Rangi and Kyoshi, Rangi's corruption from dark spirits, Kyoshi killing Rangi. I’ve read it all, I don’t get how I’ve missed this."

"I mean most of the research I did on it was on my own. I always found Kyoshi's story sad too, I can’t believe Rangi just betrayed her like that, Kyoshi and her husband always seemed so in love in their writings." Ty Lee sighed, "Rangi was such a supportive and doting husband, but then to read that he betrayed her like that!"

Mai frowned and stared at the two, "First off, we're getting side tracked. Second, what in the actual fuck did you two read?" Mai shook her head, "I read that Rangi was Kyoshi's friend and a woman. She still betrayed Kyoshi alongside Kyoshi's husband, but Rangi was a woman and her best friend."

Suki shook her head, "We read the text back home on Kyoshi Island. What the fuck did you read?"

"I read the truth!" Mai stated, her face still as stoic as ever, "Your texts are wrong."

"No they’re not!" Suki exclaimed in a low hiss to avoid waking the others, "It’s Kyoshi's home island! How could they be wrong?"

"They just are." Mai deadpanned, "The Fire Nation has just as much documentation on Kyoshi, her husband, and Rangi, since you know her husband and Rangi were fire nationals."

"Kyoshi from the Earth Kingdom, we have more!" Suki hissed.

"I hate history." Ty Lee sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, moving on before someone gets a knife thrown at their head or a fan to the face, considering the fact that I’m between you two makes me worried that it’ll be me."

"We would never!" Mai and Suki said in unison.

"The future Avatar's lover." Ty Lee said with a slight chuckle, "Kyoshi had her own writings, that went into more detail, but no one has been able to find them."

Mai sighed, "Which is why some say that it’s not the Avatar’s lover, but their enemy."

"It’s not though, I can just feel it! They aren’t fighting in the sky!" Ty Lee said with a frown, "Azula liked to say that to mess with me, but deep down I know she didn’t really believe that." Ty Lee sighed as she wiped her eyes, "No one gets bitch slapped into oblivion."

"Well she didn’t really care for it at all." Mai deadpanned, "She just liked to be an ass."

Ty Lee sighed and looked up at the sky. The two lovers were reaching out for each other, gazing into each other’s eyes as the lover helped the Avatar down from the Avatar State.

Ty Lee thought about her odd dream, Azula's words rang in her ears, "Come find me, Ty Lee. Please find me." It was as if Azula had really been there. Had really been in her arms. Had really tried to manipulate her again. Had really asked her to find her. Ty Lee felt tears in her eyes. Azula was broken and needed help.

Ty Lee didn’t love Azula, nor did she forgive Azula, but she still cared about Azula. And would absolutely help Azula to heal. She still cared, she never stopped caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to team up with me to kill Ozai?  
> XXXXX
> 
> Ty Lee (singing and crying): I wish your mom had been a little stronger, I wish she’d stayed around a little longer. I WISH YOUR DAD WERE GOOD! I WISH GROWN-UPS UNDERSTOOD! I WISH WE MET BEFORE, HE CONVINCED YOU LIFE IS WAR! I wish you’d come with me.
> 
> Azula (crying and screaming): I WISH I HAD MENTAL STABILITY!  
> XXXXX
> 
> Kyoshi and Rangi: get happily married, have a family, are super gay, and sometimes do crime.
> 
> Earth and Fire Historians: They were just gals being pals/ they were roommates/ Rangi was a dude/ Rangi was evil and a villain and betrayed Kyoshi.
> 
> Kyoshi and Rangi (in the spirit world): Are we a joke to you
> 
> In all seriousness though, you can’t tell me that Kyoshi Island was safe from the rest of the Kingdom's homophobia. You just can’t! Cause homophobia! I like history and all, but like they really do be trying my patience’s sometimes, don’t worry tho we’ll fix that! Kyoshi and Rangi have justice! The world will know of Rangshi!  
> XXXXX
> 
> Also, I don't know about you, but those constellations and that future Avatar seem kind of important. Not sure why though... I do but I’m not telling you why :)  
> XXXXX
> 
> I feel like Yue would be the captain of the Tyzula ship. Don’t ask me why tho, she just is. Like sure there's Sokka, Zuko, Kazuo, Mai, Toph, Aang, Suki, and Katara (eventually) but Yue is the captain of this ship.
> 
> Why is this so long? Does anyone actually read these?


	8. On The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuo (is Donkey): On the road again  
> Azula (is Shrek): SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
> I love Shrek. Alright it’s almost 1AM and I’m saying dumb shit. Enjoy the chapter!

Azula sat up from her bedroll. She didn’t really remember what happened last night, but she definitely never went back to the tent. She remembered dreaming of Ty Lee, looking at the stars, screaming at the moon, but then nothing else. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, she didn’t even remember falling asleep again. She startled when she heard movement just outside. When she heard Kazuo grunting in pain she quickly got up.

She rushed out of the tent to find Kazuo, cooking eggs and bacon over a small fire. He sat shaking his hand out, as the bacon sizzled. He looked up at her and grinned, "Morning, Azzy, sleep well?"

"Not really." Azula grumbled as she sat across from him, "Where did you get this stuff, and are you good?"

Kazuo smiled as he waved her off, "Nah, I’m fine, don’t know how Kaiya does this, did you know the bacon shoots at you when you put it in the pan!"

Azula chuckled and rolled her eyes. Sarcasm dripped from her tone as she commented, "No, I was not aware that bacon was covered in grease that pops when it gets hot."

“Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Kazuo chuckled as he served breakfast in their mess kits, "Just for that I think I’ll be eating your share."

Azula stayed quiet as she frowned and stared at him.

"Kidding!" Kazuo chuckled, "You’re so serious!" He passed her the plate of eggs, bacon, and bread. "Tea?"

Azula happily took the plate and raised a brow as she started eating, "Where did you get all this?"

Kazuo smiled, "We put a good chunk of distance between us and your brother. We’re just outside the next village. I went into town and picked up a few essentials, thought I’d treat you for breakfast after how I found you last night."

"What happened?" Azula asked as he handed her a cup of tea.

"I found you outside the tent screaming at the sky. You were yelling about Ozai, Ty Lee, and the group. You tried to swing at me a couple times." He smiled sadly at her, "I held you until you tired yourself out and passed out in my arms. I carried you back to the tent and stayed up and watched over you to make sure you were okay."

Azula’s eyes widened as she noticed his tired eyes, "Kaz, what the fuck, you didn’t sleep!?"

Kazuo threw his head back and laughed, "Relax! I didn’t stay up all night, just for a little while to make sure you were okay."

Azula shook her head and sighed. They ate in silence for a while when suddenly something dawned on her, "Wait you left me alone?"

"Nope!" Kazuo grinned, "Meet Benji!" A large dog with shaggy dark gray and tan fur trotted up and flopped down next to Azula. The dog licked her face and panted, his tail excitedly beating against the ground. One of his pointed ears drooped downwards and his tongue hung from his mouth, drool splattered on the ground. His big blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at her, "He's part wolf! I found him sniffing around our camp and he was friendly and I asked the folks in town about him. They didn’t seem to like him much, which I find just plain rude, he’s a good boy!"

"Get this mangy mutt away from me!" Azula roared. She looked toward the dog, "Go on, get! Get outta here, go do whatever it is stray wolf dogs do! Get fleas and rabies and eat garbage!"

"Azula no!" Kazuo exclaimed, "Don’t be mean to Benji!"

"Why the fuck would you name it!?" Azula yelled, "Now you’re attached!" She froze when she felt the dog nuzzle her arm, "ARGH!"

Kazuo snickered, "Hey, Azzy, I think I just saw a couple fleas jump on you."

"WHAT!?" Azula screamed as she shot to her feet, dropping her plate and cup as she started frantically scratching herself. Kazuo fell backwards as he cackled and watched her. Benji leapt to his feet barking excitedly and running circles around them. Azula glared at Kazuo as she scratched, "Fuck you, Kaz! I’m going to the river to get cleaned up!"

She grabbed her bag and marched off to the nearby river, Benji following close behind her. She frowned at the dog, "Get!" The dog just happily trotted beside her, "No! Go, get, quit following me!" She sighed and rolled her eyes as she trudged forward, the dog still following, "Damnit."

"I’m just kidding, he doesn’t have fleas, just mange!" Kazuo called behind her, "I have a present for you!" He quickly put another bag in her hand and grinned before running back to camp, "Have fun!"

They arrived at the river. Azula planned to be quick, but frowned when she turned to Benji. The dog was laying under a tree, scratching himself. Azula sighed and stripped down to her undergarments, stood in the river and called for the dog, "Come here." The dog looked up excitedly and bounded over to her, pausing at the water's edge. "Come on." She grumbled as she coaxed the dog in the water. She reached out for the second bag and pulled it closer, reaching in and pulling out two large bottles. "Kazuo's present, huh." Azula murmured and shook her head. She set the bottles down and turned back to Benji. "This doesn’t mean I like you."

She silently began pouring water over the dogs matted and in some areas patchy fur. Once he was nice and soaked she picked up one of the bottles studying the label, "I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, but this says it’s shampoo so I’m pretty sure it’s first." She quietly began working the shampoo into his fur, being sure not to miss anywhere. She worked up suds and then picked up the second bottle and frowned, "This is fucking vinegar, what the fuck!" She looked over at the dog, who was covered in soap and trembling as he stared at her, "Don’t be a wimp." She carefully poured a little bit of the vinegar on his fur, working it in as she rinsed out the soap, "Probably shouldn’t have done this in the river, but I don’t really care, I’m in no mood to catch mange from you and I doubt Kaz is gonna let you go." She frowned as she worked, "The label said this was supposed the help with the mites." She looked up and met the dog's eyes, "Why am I even talking to you, you can’t talk!?" She finished washing him off and guided him out of the river, scooping up the towel from the bag and thoroughly dried him off. She removed a comb and scissors, "This fucker really left me to do all this shit?" She sighed as she began carefully combing out the mats, groaning whenever the comb got stuck and cutting some of the longer fur, "I couldn’t even cut my own bangs and he thinks I can groom a dog?" She finished clipping his fur and chuckled, "Actually, you know what, I think I’m getting the hang of this! I am a natural, of course!" She pulled out a set of nail clippers and frowned at the cracked, overgrown nails. Benji tried to fight her when she grabbed his paw and she frowned even more, "Uh, no thank you! You quit fighting me right now, you hear me?" Benji whimpered and lowered his head as she carefully and gently cut his nails. She then reached into the bag and pulled out a toothbrush, "Are you gonna fight me on this too?" Benji barked and Azula sighed, "I’ll take that as a yes." She readied the toothbrush and took hold of his jaw. "The less you fight me the faster this’ll be!" She grunted as she brushed his teeth, "Come on, dog!"

Benji paused and stared at her. "What? Kazuo may have named you, but I’m not using your name, that’s how you get attached. I don’t like you remember! I may be grooming you, but I don’t like you. This means absolutely nothing." Azula huffed as she finished, "There, now you smell much better."

Azula got to her feet and made quick work of stripping down completely and getting herself cleaned up while Benji watched the tree line. She had moved to a shoulder deep area and frowned at the sound of approaching footsteps. A twig snapped and Azula shot up from where she had been, spinning around to see Kazuo standing with Benji. His eyes were wide and his face bright red. Azula screamed, "Kazuo!"

"Azula!" Kazuo exclaimed as he covered his face and pointed.

Azula looked down and almost slapped herself when she realized she had just flashed her poor friend, "Shit!" She quickly covered herself as she yelled, "Don’t just stand there, leave!" Kazuo took Benji and rushed back to camp.

Azula quickly finished, dressing herself, and gathering her stuff. She made her way back to camp where she found a blushing Kazuo packing up. "Here let me help." She muttered as she helped with the tent.

"Thanks." Kazuo choked out.

"Yeah, uhm, sorry about flashing you." Azula whispered, refusing to look him in the eye.

"It’s cool, you didn’t mean to, I should've announced myself better." Kazuo chuckled awkwardly. "Kinda on me."

"Ya think." Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes as they rolled up their bed rolls and attached them to their bags.

Kazuo chuckled awkwardly and frowned as a look crossed his face, "Azzy?"

Azula didn’t look up as she sealed the collapsed tent in its carrier, "Hmm?"

"What was that scar?" Kazuo asked, "What happened?"

Azula just chuckled, "Who do you think?" Azula shook her head and sighed, "I had been curious about the feelings I felt for Ty Lee. I asked Zuko, who told me it was love and I went to my father. Father beat me and left me with the scar," She shrugged, "it’s not the only one."

"I noticed." Kazuo said with a frown, "How often did he beat you?"

Azula frowned when she finally looked up and met her friend's gaze, "Why do you care?"

"Because I’m your friend." Kazuo stated, "Azzy, how often did he beat you?"

Azula shrugged, "I was always rambunctious and adventurous growing up. Sometimes I had trouble focusing and would fidget during my lessons. Sometimes I had nightmares and didn’t sleep, which also affected my studies. You could say I was hyperactive." Azula sighed, "Between my tendencies to act out, my hyperactivity, and attention deficit- oh there was also if I made mistakes." She leaned forward, "I have scars on the bottom of my feet from when I tried lightning bending the first time. Initially, I had it right, but I guess I got my poles mixed up and sent it through my feet. It was a melty, bloody mess and he wouldn’t let me see a healer till I got it right. There was also the time he caught me sneaking out of the palace, I’ve got one on my thigh from that. He put me through walls and glass cabinets. Of course it wasn’t all physical, there was always the emotional and physiological abuse, which my mother of course had a part in."

Kazuo frowned, "Everyone can see Zuko's scars, but yours are hidden and the others you can’t see, it’s not fair."

"How?" Azula chuckled.

"You can’t walk around ass naked, Azula!" Kazuo exclaimed, "And everyone seems to forget that emotional abuse is a thing and it’s just as bad as physical abuse! They forget about what it does to a person, you’re a living testament to what it can do, but because no one can see the scars they just shrug it off and call you a fucking monster, which you’re not!"

Azula rolled her eyes, "I really don’t care what others think." Azula shrugged, "It's in the past and there’s nothing that can be done to change it, plus I’m grateful for it! It’s made me stronger than Zuko will ever be." Azula stood up and slung the tent onto her shoulder.

"You were a kid!" Kazuo shouted as he stood up.

Azula just sighed and shook her head, "Can we just get moving, we’re burning daylight." She sighed and trudged ahead.

oOoOo

Zuko sighed as he walked up to the door. This was the fifth house they tried, in search of Kazuo and Azula. So far they had no luck, he prayed to the spirits that Ty Lee and her group were having more luck than his.

"Here we go!" Toph grumbled as she marched up to the door and banged on it.

"Toph, not so rough, that’s rude!" Aang scolded as the door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with bronze eyes and dark brown hair that was pulled into a top knot. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at the group.

"The Avatar and the Firelord, to what do I owe this visit?" The woman questioned as she ran hand over a freckled cheek.

"We’re looking for a Kazuo? He kinda looks like you, but with one grayish eye and one bronze one and he works on the farm-" Aang started, but was cut off by the woman. Her face suddenly hardened as she glared at the group.

"What did my idiot little brother get into this time and why does it warrant a visit from two of the most powerful men in the four nations?" The woman growled, "I’m supposed to be heading to Boiling Rock to become the new warden, but he never came home last night. What has Kazuo done?"

"Uhmm, I’m guessing you have no idea where he is?" Sokka said with sweat beading on his forehead. The woman just glared at him as he continued, "He was last seen at a murder scene with princess Azula."

The woman’s right eye twitched as she glared at the group. She sucked in a deep breath and sighed. She shook her head as she spoke, "I’m afraid I have no idea where my brother and the princess are, I can tell you they aren’t here. You can check the house if you don’t believe me. I doubt they’d have gone back to the farm, if they did they’re probably gone by now."

"Are you sure you have no clue where they are going?" Zuko pleaded as he looked in her eyes.

The woman silently shook her head, "I’m sorry, I don’t know. I’m afraid I have to go now, hope you find them." The woman said quickly as she shut the door.

Zuko huffed, "Damnit."

oOoOo

Cho sighed as she watched her hawk take off from the window. She quietly turned away and rubbed her temples as she looked up at the family portrait on the wall. She stared up at her little brother, "You fucking idiot, what have you gotten yourself into now?" She picked up an old letter and shook her head as she stared down at the address that was scrawled out on it.

She scooped up her bag and marched down to the stable where a large ostrich horse was, "Heya, Hana, c'mere girl." She saddled the ostrich horse up and guided her out to the road. She hopped on her back and sighed, "Alright, to the port, hup hup!"

Kazuo always was a handful.

oOoOo

The sight of the kids in the yard had given Ty Lee some semblance of hope as they made their way up the path, toward the farm. "Hey guys, remember us? You kids and Kazuo gave us a tour of the farm yesterday." She said with a smile as she led her group through the gate, pausing when she noticed how sad the children looked, "Aw, what’s wrong?"

"Kazuo and Ursa left, but I guess her name was actually Azula. I don’t care all that matters is I’ll never see my beloved again! We were gonna get married!" Ichiro cried, when suddenly Aya smacked him upside the head.

"We’re not supposed to tell anyone they left, stupid!" Aya hissed.

Ichiro's eyes widened as he looked up at the group of girls, "You didn’t hear that!"

"Hear what?" Ty Lee said with a smirk and a wink.

"That Kazuo and Azula left! They are definitely not heading to Ba Sin-!" Ichiro started, but was cut off when Aya slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Ba Sing Se?" Suki said with a smirk.

"No! Please excuse my brother's verbal diarrhea, he's dumb!" Aya exclaimed, "Who is Azula and Kazuo, we don’t know any Azula and Kazuo, do we know any Azula and Kazuo?" Ichiro shook his head, her hand still covering his mouth. She continued, "And we definitely don’t know where they’re heading! Ba Sing Se, pffft, where’s that? Never heard of her!"

Katara chuckled and nodded, "Right, and you definitely don’t know where they’re going to in Ba Sing Se?"

"Defdhimeijd nup du Ampfgryio!" Ichiro said through his sister's hand.

"What?" Mai asked as she stared at the kids.

"No idea!" Aya sang, "We have to go walk our koi fish now!"

"We duynte ven hibe cufich!" Ichiro said as Aya pulled him away.

"Shut up!" Aya hissed through her teeth.

The girls all looked at each and smiled. It was wrong to interrogate the kids, yes, but they just got the answers they were searching for.

oOoOo

"Spirits, how much further till we get to the port?" Azula grunted as she pulled herself up over the rocky edge. She turned back and grunted as she helped lift Benji up and then assisted Kazuo. She got to her feet, picking up the tent as they continued. She looked over at Kazuo, studying the map.

"Uhmm..." Kazuo said as he continued studying.

"Kaz." Azula hissed as she glared at him.

"Wanna play I, spy?" Kazuo said with a grin as he looked at her, "I’ll start! I spy with my little eye, something gray and tan!"

"Dog." Azula said not once looking away from Kazuo as she snatched the map and turned it over, shoving it back into his hands, "It was upside down, we’re lost aren’t we?"

"Not lost, per se, just a bit off course?" Kazuo said with a sheepish smile.

"I think it’s my turn." Azula snarled.

"Well not really since you didn’t say what I spied, you have to use his name!" Kazuo chuckled.

"I spy with my little eye, a bumbling bisexual idiot who should sleep with one eye open!"

"Rude!" Kazuo gasped, "I spy with my little eye, a bitchy lesbian who is being bitchy! Are you on your period, do you have PMS?"

Azula gasped and smacked his arm, "I spy a stupid bitch!"

"I spy a stupider bitch!" Kazuo exclaimed and slapped her arm back.

"Ow!" Azula yelled and slapped his cheek.

"Ow!" Kazuo exclaimed, slapping her back.

Azula stopped and he turned toward her as she glared at him, "I spy with my little eye, a liar and a traitor!"

"I spy with my little eye, a paranoid and depressed bitch who I’m willing to follow to the ends of the earth if it means I can help her heal!" Kazuo yelled.

"I spy a stupid dumb idiot who got us lost!" Azula screamed.

Kazuo huffed, "I spy a stupider dumber idiot!"

Azula gasped and slapped him, Kazuo did the same back.

"I spy a liar!" Azula yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I spy my scared best friend, who has been put through shit her entire life and I want to help her no matter how many times she calls me a liar or hits me because I know she doesn’t mean any of it and that she’s just scared and feels alone because everyone she’s ever known has given up on her and betrayed her, but I’m not gonna do that! I’m not gonna leave you! I’m not gonna give up on you!" Kazuo screamed, tears rolled down his own face.

"I love you as a best friend!" Azula screamed.

"I love you as a best friend too!" Kazuo yelled as they both slammed into each other and hugged.

"Let’s promise that if we’re both unmarried by the time we’re thirty we’ll just marry each other!" Azula cried.

"Deal!" Kazuo sobbed, "I hope to the spirits I’m married by then!"

"Me too!" Azula whimpered as she buried her face into his shoulder. She sniffled as she pulled away, "You’re still a stupid bitch."

Kazuo laughed as he wiped away his tears, "You’re a stupider bitch."

"Stupider isn’t a word, therefore, making you stupider." Azula chuckled as she playfully punched his arm, "Sorry for blowing up at you."

"I’m sorry too." Kazuo said with a smile as he looked at her, "We should keep moving I think we’re almost there."

Azula nodded and smiled as she looked at Benji, "Come on, Dog."

"His name is Benji!" Kazuo cried.

Azula chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine, come on Benji."

Kazuo's eyes widened as he stared at her. Azula just laughed and continued forward. They continued for a few more hours until the sun had started setting. They had managed to put even more distance between themselves and Zuko, they were making great time. They set up their camp, ate, and settled in for the night. Azula managed to get a little bit of sleep in, but soon was awoken after a nightmare. She sat up as Kazuo snored next to her. Movement in front of her startled her and she looked up to see Benji staring at her. She patted her lap and the dog shifted closer as she hugged him and buried her face into his coat.

"You’re gonna get mange. One apple cider vinegar rinse doesn’t automatically make the mites disappear." Kazuo chuckled sleepily.

"It’s red mange." Azula said, her voice muffled by Benji's fur, "It's not contagious to humans, stupid. He has demodex canis, I’m not gonna catch scabies." Azula snuggles the dog's chest.

"How do you know?" Kazuo chuckled, "You were pretty worried about it earlier."

Azula pulled her face from Benji's coat to glare at Kazuo, "I took another look and I’ve read books on it. I’ve done research on owning dogs before. Perhaps you should try picking up a book sometime."

"I’m not an egghead, and when did you do research on dogs, I thought you didn’t like him." Kazuo chuckled as he rolled over to face her.

Azula mumbled something as she laid back down and cuddled Benji.

"I didn’t catch that." Kazuo chuckled.

"I said shut up and go to sleep you, stupid bitch." Azula huffed into Benji's fur, "You’re keeping Benji up, and he needs his sleep."

"Of course, and you need your beauty sleep, ugly stupid bitch." Kazuo laughed.

Azula's head popped up from behind Benji, making Kazuo snicker as she spoke, "Oh haha, look who's talking you uglier stupider bitch."

"You said stupider isn’t a word." Kazuo whispered with a chuckle.

Azula grinned at him, "It’s a word when it benefits me."

Kazuo smiled as he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, it sounded like you said you love Benji."

"Go to sleep, stupid." Azula chuckled as she laid back down and stared at the roof of the tent, "I always wanted a dog growing up, but father never let me have one. He used to say that Zuko and I were enough of a hassle, that he didn’t need another pain in the ass running around the palace. He liked to make it very clear how much we made his life harder. I tried convincing him that I’d take care of the dog and be responsible for it. I did research and everything. I made a presentation for my father to try and convince him. He slapped me and destroyed my hard work in front of me. I was sent to my room, for crying and wasting his time." Azula sighed as she stared up at the roof, listening to Kazuo shift on his bed roll. Benji nuzzled her face, "There was this beautiful white shepherd in the city that I had my eye on, I called him Milo. He had a brother named Turkey, they were both strays. I wanted to bring them both home and raise them, father never let me. I hope they’ve both found a loving family together."

Kazuo sat up and stared at her, "I’m gonna kill your dad, Benji and I will destroy him."

Azula snorted as she looked over at him, "You couldn’t kill a spider-fly. I watched you jump like three feet when a spider landed on you in the barn one time." She bit her lip as she snickered, "You cried like a baby."

"You refused to go near it too." Kazuo hissed, "I bet Tieguai the Immortal would’ve killed it."

"Do I look like fucking Tieguai the Immortal, to you?" Azula hissed.

"Kinda." Kazuo chuckled.

"I gonna fucking hurt you if you don’t go to sleep right now." Azula whispered.

Kazuo squeaked as he laughed, "I’m too scared to now."

"Good." Azula chuckled, satisfied with herself and she once again snuggled up to Benji and drifted back to sleep. The next morning they continued on they’re way. At one point in their hike a fire ferret fell out of a tree and landed on Azula’s head.

"Why are these animals multiplying!" Azula screamed as pulled the ferret from her hair.

Kazuo chuckled as he gently took the ferret from Azula hands, "Heya little fella, you’re a long way from the Earth Kingdom." Kazuo grinned as he cradled the ferret, "You’re like a noodle, I’m gonna call you-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING NAME IT!" Azula exclaimed as she took the ferret and released it into the bushes, "We have Benji, three mouths to feed is enough!"

"You gave Benji most of your food this morning, you're more than willing to share." Kazuo laughed.

"No more animals!" Azula stated as she marched forward.

oOoOo

Suki stared out the window of the airship, watching Aang and Katara on Appa's back. Toph snored quietly on her shoulder as she squeezed her arm. She could hear the others in the next room going over the plans for Ba Sing Se. Toph sighed and buried her face into Suki's arm. Suki could feel her arm losing circulation, but she didn’t care, she was just happy to be there for the earthbender. She knew how Toph felt about flying.

She quietly watched the sunset outside and thought about the events that have occurred over the past six months and three days. She had been begged by Ty Lee to come along on this mission to track down Azula. At first she was hesitant, this was Azula. Narcissistic, manipulative, abuser Azula. The same girl who fought Suki and stole her clothes to infiltrate Ba Sing Se and stage a coup. The same girl who used and abused her friends and lied to Zuko. Why wouldn’t she be hesitant? Ty Lee was persistent though. Suki didn’t like Azula, not one bit, but her friend needed her. So Suki packed up her stuff and followed Ty Lee, Mai, and the Gaang as they tracked Azula all across the Fire Nation and now they’d have to search all over Ba Sing Se for the princess.

Suki was lost in thought when she suddenly felt Toph start to stir next to her. "Hey." Toph said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, "You okay?"

"I’m fine." Suki whispered as she looked down at Toph, "Are you okay?"

"I’m about as fine as I can be, considering we’re thousands of feet in the air." Toph shrugged and sighed, "At least this time we don’t have to worry about if Sokka's boomerang is coming back."

"True." Suki said with a nod.

"Are sure you're okay?" Toph asked sleepily, "I can feel that you’re lying, remember?" 

"I don’t want to be here." Suki sighed, "I don’t like Azula. I’m just here for Ty Lee, but this is getting ridiculous! We've crossed the entire Fire Nation and now!? Now they want to search all of Ba Sing Se? We’ve been at this for what, six months?"

"And three days." Toph added, "I’m not exactly an Azula fan myself, I’m just here because the rest of the Gaang begged me to come and you know I had nothing better to do."

"But you get it, right?" Suki asked as she looked at the earthbender.

Toph nodded, "Definitely." The earthbender smiled up at the Kyoshi Warrior, "But hey, what’s life without a crazy adventure to track down a war criminal to give them some much needed therapy."

Suki chuckled and nodded, "Spirits know we all could use some therapy."

Toph laughed loudly, "Ain’t that the truth!"

They talked for a little while longer until they both fell asleep.

oOoOo

"Hey ladies, I need Suki for a- oh!" Sokka started as he walked into the room, but froze at the sight of Toph cuddling Suki's torso and Suki resting her head on Toph as they snuggled. "Aww." He said quietly as he gently placed a blanket over them, "I’ll just ask Mai and Ty Lee."

"Hey Sokka did you-" Zuko started, but was silenced by Sokka.

"Silence peasant!" Sokka hissed, "They're sleeping!"

"What did you just call me?" Zuko asked as Sokka pushed him out of the room.

"C'mon, I want cuddles now!" Sokka hissed as he shut the door.

"Hold on, what was that!" Zuko exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up, you loud mouthed peasant, I said nothing!" Sokka hissed, "Put a guard on piloting duty!"

"What did you call me?" Zuko exclaimed as Sokka pushed him down the hallway to the room to Zuko's room, "Why are we going to my room?"

"I wanna play Pai Sho!" Sokka said as he shoved into his room.

"Uhm okay?" Zuko muttered in confusion.

oOoOo

— 2 Days Later —

"Mhmm, Ty Lee..." Azula sighed into the back of Ty Lee's neck. She hummed as she opened her eyes and frowned. Ty Lee’s hair isn't red. And her eyes aren’t gold, they’re silver. And she doesn’t have a scar on her left eye and her face definitely isn’t furry.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Azula shrieked as she shot up from her bed roll to find she had been sharing her pillow with the same fire ferret that landed on her head, "YOU!" The ferret nipped her hand and scampered out of the tent and Azula gave chase as she followed the ferret around camp, "GET BACK HERE YOU! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU INTO STEW YOU LITTLE SHIT! SO HELP ME IF I GET RABIES!"

"Pretty sure you’ve already gone feral." Kazuo chuckled as he stepped out of the tent.

"I'M GONNA GO FERAL ON YOU IN A SECOND!" Azula screamed as she chased the ferret in circles around camp.

"You know that can be taken certain ways that aren’t just murder." Kazuo laughed, "For example one could take that as you’re gonna go feral on this dick, and give us both an insane, unforgettable-" He froze when one of Azula's daggers slammed into the tree next to him, "DID YOU JUST THROW THAT AT ME?"

"SO WHAT IF I DID, YOU WERE SAYING SOMETHING DUMB THAT NO ONE SAYS YOU STUPID LOSER BITCH!" Azula yelled as she leapt over one of the stumps they used to sit on.

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU FERAL LESBIAN BITCH!" Kazuo yelled as he chased Azula. Benji barked excitedly and joined in. Kazuo finally caught up to Azula and laughed as he grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air, "GOTCHA BITCH!"

Azula shrieked and laughed as Kazuo spun around in circles with her. She flailed and kicked and lightly punched his arms as she laughed, "Put me down, stupid!"

"What’s the magic word?" Kazuo laughed as he spun.

"Put me down now, or I’ll set you on fire and feed you to Noodle and Benji!" Azula shrieked through her laughter.

"I WANTED YOU TO SAY PLEASE, BUT YOU NAMED THE FERRET AND THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" Kazuo exclaimed as he set Azula back on her feet.

"AW DAMNIT!" Azula yelled, "NOW I'M GONNA GET ATTACHED!"

"WE'RE KEEPING HIM!" Kazuo cheered, "OUR FAMILY IS GETTING BIGGER AND BIGGER!" Kazuo grinned as he scooped up Noodle and held the ferret out to a pouting Azula, "LOOK AT YOUR SON, AZZY!"

Azula just smiled and rolled her eyes as the ferret wiggled out of Kazuo's hands and launched himself into her arms. He positioned himself on her shoulder and she grinned, "My baby."

"WHAT, WHY DO THEY ALL LIKE YOU SO MUCH?" Kazuo laughed as he watched Benji nuzzle her leg.

"Because I’m a people person." Azula chuckled.

"First of all, no you are not! You are actually awkward as fuck! And second, they’re animals!" Kazuo exclaimed.

"Animals are people too, asshole!" Azula said with a smirk as she turned and sauntered away to start packing up camp. It didn’t take long for them to get packed up and back on the road. 

It was about noon, when they finally arrived at the port. They opted to leave their tent behind as they prepared to stowaway on a ship headed to the Earth Kingdom. Noodle curled up in Azula's backpack while she commanded Benji to stay on her's and Kazuo's heels at all times while they sneak on the ship. Azula took the lead as they moved along crates and barrels. They made it onto the ship in record time and hid among the cargo. They listened to the shouts above deck as the ship set sail for Chin village. This would be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Noodle and Benji! 
> 
> Azula is like that dad meme and I love it! 
> 
> I think Benji should bite Ozai in the balls, who agrees? Azula and Toph would probably train him to bite balls and then terrorize the boys (except for Aang). So like Sokka, Zuko, and Kazuo are all running from Benji, Azula, and Toph (Toph is riding on Azula's shoulders and they’re both screaming like mad women) while the girls, Noodle, and Aang are laughing from the side lines and Ursa, Iroh, and the White Lotus are all drinking tea and questioning how these kids saved the world/ almost took over the world. 
> 
> Just let them be stupid kids for once!
> 
> Also please don’t come for me on the part about emotional abuse. That was based off my own experience as someone who has been through emotional abuse. It has really fucked me up and I have been told by someone who is very close to me, that my problem was not as big as their's because their dad actually used to physically abuse them. It really hurt me, and yes, maybe there are people who do realize just how serious emotional abuse is, but I felt that part had to be in there. I love Azula as a character so much, because I resonate with her. Not the war criminal part of course. I know personally I’ve never staged any coups on Ba Sing Se, I have definitely not done that. That is my least favorite thing to do... I don’t do that... 
> 
> That actually sounds like a fun first date. 
> 
> Cho is honestly so cool and I love her.
> 
> It’s a long long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty! And they kiss so sweet, that you’ve really gotta meet, the girls of Ba Sing Se!


	9. Chin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special someone makes an appearance in this chapter! He’ll be making quite a few throughout the whole Avatar: A New Beginning series. He’s like an "Older Brother" you could say. Enjoy the chapter!

It was late in the afternoon, three days later, when the ship finally docked at Chin. Azula led the group away from the docks and into the village, she frowned at the sight of decorations hanging all around them. People hustled all over the village. "What is going on?" She asked as she looked up at a large banner, "Avatar day?"

Kazuo walked up to a stand selling cabbages, the old man looked up and grinned at him, "Hello there, friend! Interested In buying some of the greatest cabbages in all the four nations? I have big ones, I have small ones! You want green? I have it! White, red, purple! I’ve got it all! It’s leafy, it’s savory! You can stuff it, boil it, ferment it! You could even eat it raw! It’ll keep you regular and healthy! And between you and me, my cabbage works as an aphrodisiac. It’ll really get that girlfriend of yours going for hours!"

"We aren’t together, he's my brother." Azula lied as she tried to pull Kazuo away, she smiled at the embarrassed look on the merchant’s face. "We aren’t interested and we’re perfectly regular and healthy, come on Longwei!"

"I’ll buy your whole stock!" Kazuo exclaimed, "I heard the word regular and that means I get to torture my sister with farts!"

"NO! WE DON'T HAVE THAT MONEY AND IT'S LIKE YOU'RE ASKING ME TO PUNCH YOU IN THE HEAD! I'LL DO IT TOO! I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE HEAD! I'LL SMOTHER YOU WITH YOUR PILLOW!" Azula roared as she yanked his arm.

The man threw his head back and laughed, "Haha! I think she has spoken."

"I’ll get two." Kazuo chuckled, "Maybe now you could help us?"

"Of course, I’m always happy to help weary travelers, however I can! What can I do for ya?" The cabbage man said with a smile, "The name is Shan, by the way. I believe I caught your name is Longwei, right?" He smiled as he turned to Azula, "And you are?"

"Urs- doof" Kazuo started, but Azula cut him off with a swift elbow to the gut.

"Danuja! My name is Danuja!" Azula said quickly and forced a smile. Noodle suddenly popped his head out of her bag and scampered down her arm, sniffing one of the cabbages and loudly gagging before scurrying back up to sit on her shoulder.

"Noodle, thats rude!" Kazuo exclaimed.

Azula rolled her eyes, "He’s a strict carnivore, he doesn't eat vegetables stupid."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Danuja, Longwei, Noodle, and?" He paused as he looked at Benji sitting next to Azula.

"Benji." Kazuo said with a smile.

"Danuja, Longwei, Noodle, And Benji!" He chuckled as he reached under his stand and removed a jar of treats, tossing one to Benji and one to Noodle, "I’d be happy to help however I can." Shan said with a smile.

Kazuo grinned, "We just arrived here in the village and are headed to Ba Sing Se."

Shan grinned as he removed a map, "Alright so what you’ll want to start by doing, is heading to old Dusty. Tell him Shan sent you and he’ll get you two set up with some ostrich horses."

"Dusty?" Azula asked with a raised brow.

"Ah, that’s just a nickname, but eh, don’t call him that. His real name is Bartek, his stables are just down the street and turn left. After you meet with him," He pointed at a trail leading to Omashu on the map, "This is a map that I’ve personally drawn. That is a trail I usually take, helps avoid the swamp, mountains, and the desert. I know this map like the back of my hand, so I’ll let you take this with ya. Oh, but uh you don’t wanna miss the Avatar day festivities. Free food and drinks, dancing, art work, good music, and fireworks!" Shan smiled, "Which reminds me, I best be getting closed up and ready! Hope to see you at the festival!"

"Maybe next year." Azula muttered as she picked up the map, "We need to move, thanks for the help." She dragged Kazuo away as she walked.

"Wait, but my cabbages, and the party!" Kazuo whimpered as she dragged him along.

Azula rolled her eyes as she marched, "No."

"Aw come on Azzy, just a little fun! I doubt Zuko will find us!" Kazuo grumbled as he nearly tripped over a rock. They eventually arrived at Bartek's home. She quickly knocked on the door and tapped her foot as they waited for someone to answer, "Come on."

"Patience, Princess, ‘tis a virtue." Kazuo joked as he put on a goofy accent to make himself sound like a wise old monk. He chuckled as he looked at the door, "Nice touch on the names by the way."

"I have no patience and don’t call me princess ever again." Azula deadpanned as she glared at the door, "We're fugitives, can’t be too careful. Would someone answer the door already!"

"Maybe they're around back with the animals." Kazuo said and led Azula around to the back. They both froze in horror at the sight of the Avatar and his girlfriend talking to an older man, most likely Bartek.

"Uh oh." Kazuo whispered as he looked toward Azula, who was frozen, "Azzy, let’s go."

Azula suddenly grabbed his shoulder, "No, wait. We'll stay for the festival, but only because we need those ostrich horses, we won’t make it to Ba Sing Se on foot. The streets should be crowded, we can use that to our advantage. It looks like it’s just them, Zuko and the others probably took an airship."

"What?" Kazuo asked his eyes wide.

"The Avatar's bison probably needed to rest. The others have probably landed somewhere else or they’ve kept going." Azula said as she pulled Kazuo with her, "We'll come back later while everyone is at the festival and steal the horses."

"Now hold on!" Kazuo exclaimed, "Are you sure you want to stick around here? What if we can’t avoid them all night?"

"Oh thank spirits," Azula sighed, "I thought you were gonna yell at me for wanting to commit grand theft ostrich horse."

"Well that’s also a problem!" Kazuo hissed as they made their way back into the town, "He probably locks them up at night, how will we get one then!"

"I’ll figure something out, but we need those horses." Azula said with a scowl as she trudged forward, scanning the crowd. She frowned as she watched the sun set and the colorful lanterns around them began to glow. She looked around at the different stands. People were all dressed up as different Avatar's and music blared around them, "For now, let’s worry about blending in."

"Well it would be easy to do that if you didn’t look like you were gonna poop." Kazuo said with a smirk and playfully nudged her shoulder, "Loosen up would ya, this is fun, even if we are on the run from the Avatar and the Firelord."

Azula rolled her eyes and frowned when someone dressed as Avatar Kuruk bumped her, "I thought this village hated the Avatar."

Kazuo shrugged, "Things change! Just enjoy it." He grinned when a woman offered him free meat kebabs. He happily accepted and passed one to Azula, his face falling when he saw how uncomfortable she looked, "Azzy?"

"There’s a fuck ton of people here." Azula whispered, she flinched when a little boy dressed up as Avatar Aang ran past her, "Maybe we should just go on foot." Her eyes darted around and she gulped loudly.

"Are you good?" Kazuo asked, "You look green."

A man pushed Azula and spilled his drink on her. He snorted as he looked at her, "Sorry."

The firebender whirled on him and looked ready to explode, "Watch it!"

"I said sorry!" The man yelled as he got in Azula’s face, "You wanna fight, bitch? I’ll put you in the ground!"

"OH SOMEONE'S GONNA BE PUT IN THE GROUND ALRIGHT, BUT IT WON'T BE ME!" Azula exclaimed as Noodle hissed at the man from her shoulder and Benji snarled.

Kazuo grabbed her arm and tried to pull her, "Danuja, come on, leave it!"

The man suddenly grabbed Azula by the collar, his friends all gathering around them, "I'll snap your neck, bitch." His breath reeked of alcohol, he was clearly drunk, but Azula didn’t care. She was too fired up to function properly, her senses were in overdrive, her head was pounding. The huge crowd and loud music had caused an overstimulation, making her extremely irritated. It didn’t help that the current situation had reminded her of prior encounters with her father and the Avatar was in town. Noodle had leapt down onto Benji's back, both animals still snarling. There were five drunken men in total, all of them were massive. Azula chuckled to herself, she may not be able to bend, but this was still going to be easy.

Kazuo attempted to put himself between them, a small smile on his face as he spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you buddy!"

The drunk man snorted, "Oh yeah, and who are you, her bodyguard or something?" The man's buddies all laughed.

Kazuo chuckled and shook his head, "She doesn’t need one! Trust me when I say that she could destroy you and your buddies, there’s no doubt about it! So it’s best that you ju-" The man suddenly punched Kazuo in the face.

Azula slammed the palm of her hand into his face, pressing hard enough and breaking his nose as she dug her nails into his skin. The man screamed in pain and his friends rushed her and Kazuo. Azula slammed her knee into the man’s groin, making him stumble back and release her, she spun around and delivered a hard roundhouse kick to another man’s side. He grunted and threw a punch at her, but she sidestepped and caught his arm. She flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him into the first man. People had all gathered around and were hooting and hollering.

There were two men nearby gambling on the fight, "I got thirty silver pieces on the girl and her boyfriend!"

"Shit man, I'm putting thirty-five on Kong and the boys, they’re gonna wipe the floor with her!"

"Are we watching the same fight?"

"She just surprised 'em, that’s all!"

Shan was nearby screaming, "Let’s go, Danuja and Longwei! Fuck 'em up Noodle and Benji!"

Kazuo had one man on the ground, and was delivering swift kicks to his body.

Noodle was scratching one man's face, while Benji gnawed on his leg.

No one tried to stop any of it. It seemed this was a common occurrence at the Avatar Day festival.

The last drunken man managed to land a hit on her left cheek. She huffed and slammed her fist into his stomach, when he doubled over in pain she brought her elbow down on his spine. He roared and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down and sneered, "You think you’re hot shit, don’t you."

Azula smirked. Zuko had used this move on her a few times growing up, there were a few ways to escape this, "I am hot shit." All in one swift motion, she suddenly thrust her hips into his and threw her hands to her sides. He grunted as he threw his hands in front of himself, she tightly hugged his torso and pressed her ear against his chest. She then wrapped her arm around his elbow and twisted so she was the one on top. She threw a few punches, but stopped when she suddenly felt rocks wrap around her wrists. She looked over to see an elderly man, in an earthbending pose, standing with Kazuo.

He stood at Kazuo's shoulders, his hair and beard were white and wispy. His clothes were ragged and he had a yueqin strapped to his back. He smiled as he stepped forward, "I think that’ll do." His green eyes sparked with mischief, "I do apologize for my grandkids, their ability to wander off and cause chaos is second to none."

"They’re your grandkids?" The man with the broken nose questioned, "They’re Fire Nation, look at they’re eyes and clothes!"

The old man chuckled, "Well yes, their grandmother and mother were both born Fire Nationals." He smiled warmly as he pulled Azula off of the man she was straddling, "Now if you’ll excuse us."

Suddenly one of the large men stepped in front of the older man, "Hold it old man!"

"What did you call me?" The stranger asked with a raised brow.

"Old?"

The stranger nodded slowly, "That’s what I thought." He suddenly had a cruel look in his eyes as he glared at the man, "You young people have no respect! You listen, here young whippersnapper," The man released Azula’s hand as he bent the earth beneath the man, engulfing him up to his neck, "I prefer the term, experienced." The man was suddenly shot out of the rock like a cannon, screaming as he landed in a distant lake. He smiled as he turned back to Azula and Kazuo, "Come along, Crotch Fruits."

Azula's eyes widened as Kazuo choked on his laughter. "What the fuck did you call us?" She exclaimed as she followed him.

"Watch the language, ankle biter." The old man laughed.

Kazuo wiped a tear from his eyes as he caught his breath, "Oh, oh spirits, oh I like you! I’m Longwei, this is my sister Danuja, it’s nice to meet you!"

"Nah, no need to lie! I know those aren’t your names." The stranger laughed as he led them down an alleyway, "You can call me Lao Ge. I know you two are Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and Kazuo, youngest son of Hiroki and Arisu." He smiled at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"How did you know?" Azula whispered as she stared at him, "My brother sent you didn’t he, you’re an assassin!" She shifted into a fighting stance.

"I know many things, young one." Lao Ge smiled, "However, I wasn’t sent by Zuko, I was sent by someone else." He grinned as he led them along, "I’m not supposed to go into detail, but you two are special, very special."

"How so?" Kazuo asked as he walked next to the old man.

"I can’t tell you, that is for future you to find out." Lao Ge chuckled as he walked forward, "I was sent to help put you two on the right path to your destinies."

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed as she straightened up, "So not an assassin, just a crazy old fart."

Lao Ge threw his head back and laughed at the sky, "Crazy, yes! A fart, perhaps! Old, I prefer experienced or prehistoric!"

Kazuo cackled and patted Lao Ge's shoulder, "I like him, welcome to the squad!"

"What?" Azula frowned as she stared at the two.

"Yeah, the Stupid Bitch Squad!" Kazuo grinned as he pulled Lao Ge onto a side hug, "Welcome to the family! I think you’d be the goofy uncle who’s also a badass! Azula is the tired, depressed, feral, lesbian sister! She's also the leader! And I am the handsome, funny, smart, and charismatic bisexual player and brother!"

"We are not calling ourselves the Stupid Bitch Squad, and he is not joining us!" Azula sighed and rubbed her temples.

Kazuo huffed and put his hands on his hips, "And what name do you propose? And yes he is!"

"The Blue Dragons, and no he's not." Azula said with huff as she crossed her arms.

Kazuo pretended to yawn, "Lame."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DRAGONS ARE COOL!" Azula exclaimed.

Kazuo chuckled, "Didn’t your family kill the dragons?"

Azula's jaw flapped like a fish as she glared at Kazuo, angrily pointing her finger at him, "I- uhh- hm- you- you know what!" Azula stammered as she tried to come up with something to say, "I had nothing do with that!"

Kazuo smirked as he puffed out his chest, "I win."

"No! You listen here you little shit, I’m the leader!" Azula yelled, "We are the Blue Dragons and that’s final!"

"If my opinion matters at all my vote falls with the Blue Dragons." Lao Ge said with a smile, "I could also help you get the horses you need."

Azula grinned as she looked toward the man, "Majority rule, Blue Dragons wins! Lao Ge you’re in!"

Kazuo’s jaw dropped as Lao Ge grinned and patted Azula's shoulder. "Glad to hear it!" The old man smiled, "We'll head out later on, for now let’s enjoy the festivities and get you two looking more like you’re from the Earth Kingdom." Lao Ge chuckled and guided them back out to the festival. Azula felt her discomfort rise again as Lao Ge led them through the crowd to a large stand with a woman selling Earth Kingdom attire. Lao Ge smiled as he struck up a conversation with the woman, meanwhile Azula and Kazuo browsed through the clothes.

Azula scowled as she eyed the different shades of greens and browns. She pulled a light green dress off the rack and frowned, "I'm not wearing any of this."

Kazuo was nearby studying a black pair of trousers and a brown pair, "Which color do you think I should get?" He held up each pair, then lowered them, then raised the brown and dropped them again like a scale weighing the pants, "Do you think the brown will make my butt look big?" He paused as he looked up at her, "What’s wrong, Azzy?"

Azula rolled her eyes as she put the dress back on the rack, whispering with a slight edge in her voice, "I’m the princess of the Fire Nation." She paused and scowled, "At least I was, but that’s no reason for me to walk around in, in Earth peasant clothes."

Kazuo smiled as he approached, "Aw come on Azzy, this is fun!" He playfully nudged her shoulder, "Don’t ya want to blend in?"

"Not like this! Anything, but this!" She frowned, "These aren’t Fire Nation clothes!"

"Didn’t you wear Earth clothes in Ba Sing Se, you know, back when you overthrew the government." Kazuo whispered as he studied a green and yellow collared tunic, "Oh I like this!" He scooped up the black undershirt that came with it and dark grayish brown trousers and dark brown boots. He threw his outfit on his arm, turned to Azula, and grinned, "Alright you’re turn!"

Azula sighed and threw her hand into the rack next to her, removing a ragged tan tunic from the rack and shrugging, "This works."

Kazuo’s eye twitched, "What the fuck, Princess? You know I love you, but what the fuck?" He chuckled and shook his head, "I’d have to disown you for that, I couldn’t be seen around you. Be serious, you should know all about this."

Azula huffed and rolled her eyes, "I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing!"

"What do you mean you don’t know what you’re doing?" Kazuo asked with wide eyes.

Azula threw the tunic back on the rack, "I never had to dress myself! I had servants do that, but I usually just wore armor or my academy uniform anyway! I wore disguises in Ba Sing Se and they were still armor, I wore the same clothes the entire time I had my Fire Warriors, and I wore whatever Hansuke lent me!" Azula scowled as she continued in a low hiss, "And for me to wear Earth peasant clothes when I am Fire royalty, I’d be more of a laughing stock than I already am!"

"Oh spirits, of course it goes back to honor." Kazuo sighed as he shifted his clothes onto his shoulder, "Alright, let me help you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the racks, grabbing different tunics, dresses, and trousers and holding them in front of her as he studied how they’d look on her.

"Longwei-"

"Hush child, I’m thinking."

Azula rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I’m not gonna wear anything you try to put me in."

Kazuo ignored her as he studied the racks of clothes. He suddenly gasped loudly, "Perfect!"

"Longwei! I already told you, I’m not wearing it!" Azula hissed as he practically dove into a rack.

"Danuja, I promise you when I say, you’re gonna look hot as fuck! You’ll have girls throwing themselves at you!" Kazuo chuckled as he reappeared from the rack with a pile of clothes and a pair of boots. He shoved them into her arms and grinned, "I’m definitely gonna teach you later, but for now you’re being to stubborn and stupid."

"No, I’m not!" Azula growled.

"Yes you are. Now go try it on!" Kazuo said as he pushed her toward the changing tent.

Azula grumbled as she stumbled in the tent. She looked up to see a large mirror and Zuko staring back at her. "You realize a haircut and an outfit change aren’t going to save you, right? You’re a war criminal, a monster. You deserve death, but you’re lucky you’re just receiving life in prison." He sneered at her, "You know he’s just going to betray you too, and you’d deserve it! You don’t deserve someone like him, you don’t deserve love or support or redemption! You’re a monster, psychopath!"

Azula sneered at her brother, before she turned away and began to undress. She stayed silent as she quickly threw on the clothes Kazuo picked out for her. Zuko continued, "You were born lucky, that’s what dad always said, and now you two are getting what you deserve." He chuckled, "Karma's a sneaky bitch, with a great sense of humor."

Azula silently adjusted her arm wraps and then pulled her hair into a ponytail, showing off her undercut as she turned toward the mirror. She stood in a light green sleeveless, hooded tunic and brown trousers.

"How nice, you can still run," Zuko said and smirked, "but you can’t hide."

Azula sucked in a breath as she flexed her biceps and smiled, she certainly built quite a bit of muscle. She sighed in defeat, "It’s not Fire Nation, but it will have to do." She frowned as she looked at Zuko one last time, meeting his eyes, "Goodbye, Zuko." She turned and left the tent. Her mood lifted though at the sight of Kazuo, wearing his green and yellow tunic with his collar popped and his dark trousers.

He looked over at her and grinned, "Looking good, told you I wouldn’t let you down."

"Shuddup." Azula chuckled as Lao Ge approached with a smile.

"Alright, you're all paid for, now let’s have some fun!" Lao Ge grinned as Azula and Kazuo looked at each other, "Or we can leave, you are the leader after all."

"Well..." Azula bit her lip as she turned to look at the crowd. Her eyes widened as the sight of the non bending water peasant staring at her with wide eyes, "Shit."

Kazuo and Lao Ge followed her gaze. "Uh oh." Kazuo whispered, "I think it’s time we leave."

"Hey g-MPHM!" He started, but was cut off when Lao Ge suddenly bent some of the jennamite on a nearby table over his mouth.

"Let’s go!" Lao Ge exclaimed as he grabbed Azula and Kazuo's hands, yanking them along as the Avatar and the rest of the group appeared and gave chase.

"I knew we should’ve just left! I’m so fucking stupid!" Azula growled to herself and slapped her forehead.

"Scold yourself later!" Kazuo yelled as they turned down an alleyway.

Azula looked over her shoulder to see Zuko and the group chasing them.

"Azula, stop!" Zuko yelled as Ty Lee charged ahead of him, launching herself in front of Azula and her group.

Kazuo charged toward Ty Lee as Azula screamed, "KAZ, NO DON'T!" Azula threw herself between the two as Ty Lee delivered several swift punches to her left shoulder and arm. Azula brought a swift kick to Ty Lee's side making the chi blocker gasp as she stumbled back. Lao Ge and Kazuo focused on the rest of the group, while Azula faced off with Ty Lee.

"I don’t want to hurt you, Azula!" Ty Lee yelled as she met Azula's eyes.

"What a crock of shit." Azula growled as she looked at the wall next to her and back at Ty Lee, "You want me, come get me!" She launched herself forward, dodging Ty Lee’s punches as she ran up the wall and pulled herself onto the roof with her good arm. She whirled around and yelled, "Lao Ge, Kazuo!"

Lao Ge bent the ground, encasing everyone’s feet and the ground beneath himself and Kazuo, bringing them up to the roof with Azula. They looked back in time to see the blind earthbender bend the rock away.

"Come on!" Zuko yelled as he looked for a way up to the roof, "Some one get us up there!"

"Run." Azula hissed as she turned and sprinted toward the edge.

"What!?" Kazuo shrieked as he watched her leap off the roof onto the next, "Holy shit." He looked back to see Ty Lee pulling herself up onto the roof, "Fu-!" The chi blocker just ran past him as she chased after Azula.

Azula continued running, taking a quick look back at Ty Lee behind her, gaining on her. Azula stopped and readied her defensive stance. She grunted as she dodged a kick and then a punch. Ty Lee huffed as she and Azula moved in a circle. It was as if they were dancing, pushing and pulling against each other. Azula spun out of Ty Lee’s reach and met her silver eyes, her left arm dangling uselessly. Ty Lee lunged again, landing hits on Azula’s right leg and side. The firebender fell to one knee.

"Azula." Ty Lee panted as she stared into Azula’s golden eyes.

"Ty Lee." Azula snarled, narrowing her eyes at the girl she once loved.

"Azula, please." Ty Lee choked, "Let us help you." Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the firebender, "We care about you, I care about you."

Azula snorted, "Help. Care. From a liar and traitor like you?" Azula sneered, her own tears stinging her eyes. The girl she once loved, the girl who betrayed her, "Fuck you, Ty Lee, you never cared." Azula choked on a sob, "I’ve lost everything. My honor, my throne, my mind, my- my! I’m already down, and you people just keep kicking and kicking and kicking me!" Azula looked up and screamed, "Why do you hate me, when everything I’ve ever done was for you? To keep you safe, make you happy! We could have ruled the nation, perhaps the world! I’ve lost it all! So why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Azu-!"

"Get away from her!" Kazuo yelled as he slammed his shoulder into Ty Lee, making her tumble to the ground. Kazuo’s eyes widened as he looked down at her. "I-I’m..." His eyes widened as Ty Lee pushed herself back up.

"You don’t have to be afraid of her." Ty Lee said with a gentle tone, "I was once too, but we're gonna help her."

Kazuo’s face hardened, "I won’t let you take her, I won’t let you hurt her again!"

"Hurt her?" Ty Lee exclaimed as Kazuo rushed her. She threw several punches, landing each one and making a body hit the ground, but it wasn’t Kazuo's. Azula had just thrown herself between the two again, and she was completely paralyzed for the time being.

"Azzy!" Kazuo screamed as he looked down at her bleeding forehead. She had ended up hitting her head when she fell and knocked herself out, for him. Ty Lee’s eyes widened as she watched Kazuo gather up Azula’s body.

"I-" She took a step toward the firebenders, "I didn’t- spirits- she- we just want to help her!"

"GET AWAY!" Kazuo roared as he shot a small, pathetic flame at her feet. She leapt back as she looked down at him, "Azzy, wake up, please! Please!" She watched as he applied compressions to Azula’s chest, then frantically tried applying pressure to the gash on her head. Tears streaming on his face, "No, no, no, not you too! Not like mom and dad, not like Daichi!" She watched as he put an ear to her chest, his eyes widening as he choked out sob and sat up, holding Azula and cradling her close to his chest.

She shielded her eyes as a cloud of dust suddenly appeared, there was muttering and footsteps. When the dust cleared, Azula and Kazuo we’re gone. The rest of the group appeared behind her.

"The old man and the ferret and dog tricked us." Sokka huffed, "That is one spry senior citizen."

Ty Lee stared out at the distance. She had seen Azula, on the ground crying, sacrificing herself for some guy. Selfish, cruel Azula. The narcissist and manipulative Azula. Wearing Earth clothes and sacrificing her own safety for someone. There had to be more to it. She sighed and lowered her head, they came so close to bringing Azula back to the palace. And now she was gone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lotta trouble with this chapter. It was supposed to be out much sooner, but things were a little hectic. Please be gentle, I’m not super confident on this one.


	10. It’s A Long, Long, Way To Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was threatened with a metal bat over this chapter, please enjoy!

Kazuo winced as he pulled his face from the dirt. He flipped over and sat on his butt, looking up at the boys standing around him and laughing at him. 

"Stop!" He cried as he trembled, "Please stop!"

No one came to save him. Amaya and Cho were away at work, Daichi, Mom, and Dad were dead. He was alone. The boys laughed as they kicked him and called him names. The kids his age were cruel. They liked to make fun of his dead parents and brother, calling them weak, honorless, cowards. They told him he was the same. Honorless and a coward, they used other names too. Kazuo got to his feet and looked at his tormentors, "I’m not weak, honorless, or a coward." His voice cracked and his body trembled.

"Sod has some guts after all!" One of the boys cackled.

The lead boy sneered as he got in Kazuo’s face, "Come on, you Sissy, hit me! Prove you're not a coward, Gaylord!"

Kazuo just smiled weakly, "Firstly, I don’t get why that’s a slur, who wouldn’t want to be the lord of the gays." He chuckled when the boy's fist collided with his cheek. He stumbled back and smiled, "Secondly, I’m not gay, I like both boys and girls." The boy punched Kazuo in the stomach, making him fall to one knee.

The boys all laughed as they looked down at Kazuo, spitting on him before they turned and walked away, still laughing at him. He had never had a real friend, he was always an outcast. He’d often stay up at night and pray for the spirits to send him a friend. For years the kids in the village tormented him, until one day when he was sixteen. 

A girl appeared in the village, her name was Ursa. He had often seen her around Hansuke and Kaiya's farm, in the market with Kaiya, or with Aya and Ichiro. Sometimes they would work together on the farm, but she didn’t speak much. Anytime he tried approaching her, she would ignore him. Perhaps it was best to give up, she wanted nothing to do with him, but Kazuo wasn’t the type to just give up. So one day, he decided to approach her. They talked, they hung out. They drank and they smoked. Ursa was awkward and giggly when drunk and much more talkative. She was more, emotional. She cried when she told him she wasn’t Ursa, that she was actually Azula. Kazuo wasn’t stupid, he had heard the stories. Azula was cruel and manipulative, but she was also scared. That night he held her as she sobbed. 

His father had always said, "The world is cruel, Kazuo, people are cruel. I look into your eyes and I see so much of your mother in you. She was the strongest person I had ever met. She was like a light in darkness, a guide. The world was cruel, but she always smiled. When I was young, my mother was distant and my father was a drunk and a cheater. I resented them, I was angry and sad all the time, it made me cruel, but your mother. Kazuo, your mother saved my life, she showed me kindness and guidance. Something I had never known before. When I married your mother, I vowed to never be like my father or my mother. Kazuo, promise me that you will be like your mother. Be a light, a guide, you just may save someone’s life. And don’t forget, to smile. A smile, is one of greatest forms of kindness you can give a person."

That night as he held Azula, he vowed to carry out his promise to his father. He swore to be Azula's guide, no matter how cruel she was. She had suffered so much and she was just a kid. She was war criminal, a narcissist, a manipulator, but was also a victim. She was his first friend, his best friend. He wouldn’t let her down.

The events of last night spiraled in his mind. Azula shielding him from Ty Lee's blows, Lao Ge creating a dust cloud and dragging them away, stealing ostrich horses from security guards, riding out of town and arriving at a small hidden hut.

He blinked as he shook himself from his thoughts, and found Azula stirring in the bed. She groaned as she opened her eyes and squinted at the ceiling, "What?"

"AZZY! OH MY SPIRITS I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" Kazuo cried out as he hugged her.

"Ah, not so loud, and get off me dumbass!" Azula frowned as she rubbed her bandaged head and looked around, "What happened? Where are we?"

Kazuo sat back and smiled at her, "A small hut a little ways out of Chin, you hit you’re head when Ty Lee chi blocked and paralyzed you." He felt his heart drop at the way Azula looked at him, her eyes bulging.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Wh-What? Azula What are you talking about, it’s me it’s Kaz!" Kazuo felt tears sting his eyes as he smiled weakly, "D-Don't you remember?" His heart hurt, did she really not remember him? He felt his throat bob as he shifted, "Do you really not remember me, Azzy?"

Azula shook her head as she silently studied him. Kazuo slowly started to stand to leave the room when Azula suddenly shot out of the bed, catching him in a tight bear hug. 

One thing he had learned was that Azula was hugger, even if she didn’t show it. Her hugs were the warmest, gentlest, fiercest, most protective thing in the world. Azula chuckled in his ear, "Your name is, Stupid, right?"

Kazuo pushed her away, his eyes wide as he stared at her, "W-What?"

Azula's body shook with laughter, "Got ya, dummy." She pulled him back into a tight hug.

Kazuo laughed as he hugged her back, "You’re such a bitch, don’t scare me like that." He felt Azula bury her face in the crook of his neck. 

"I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. What can I say, I’m a monster." Azula chuckled as she cried into his shoulder.

Azula was cruel. She was a narcissist and a bit manipulative, but she wasn’t a monster. No matter how much people said it, he didn’t see it. He saw a teenage girl, who was alone and scared. Who had been chewed up and spit out by the world. He knew Azula had hurt people in the past, he wouldn’t nor could he dispute that, but he could see she was making strides. Even if she and others could not see it. "No, you're not Azzy."

oOoOo

Azula groaned as she walked out of the hut and cracked her back, she hissed when the sun hit her aching eyes. She stretched as she approached Kazuo and Lao Ge, raising a brow at the sight of the ostrich horses. Lao Ge smiled as he pulled her into a hug and patted her shoulder, pulling away to study her features. 

"What are you doing?" Azula asked as she scratched her head, wincing in pain. 

"Careful." Lao Ge chuckled, "Took quite the knock to your noggin." Lao Ge smiled and patted her shoulder again, "I’m glad to see you up and moving, had us real worried last night."

Azula chuckled and shook her head, "Relax, I’ve taken plenty of hits to the head." She smiled when suddenly Benji ran into her legs, nearly knocking her over, but Kazuo cushioned the fall. She laughed as Benji licked her face and Noodle scurried over to nuzzle her hands, "Heya fellas, I’m alright, don’t worry." She chuckled as she scratched behind Benji's ear and under Noodle's chin. She looked up at Lao Ge and Kazuo, "I’d like to keep moving, I feel okay enough to keep going."

Kazuo frowned as he shifted to his knees and scratched Benji's back, "Are you sure, you’re still just regaining feeling and you said your head was pounding."

"Well it’ll be even worse if we give my brother time to catch up to us." Azula said as she got to her feet, her legs wobbled under her weight, "Shit!" She fell forward, Kazuo quickly jumping to catch her. 

"Azzy!" Kazuo exclaimed as he caught her, "Are you sure you want to keep going?" 

Azula nodded firmly, "Yes, let’s move."

If Lao Ge and Kazuo didn’t agree, then they had chosen not to voice their complaints. They packed up their belongings and hopped on their ostrich horses. Azula thanked them for stealing a horse for her and they set off on the path. They rode for days, stopping in Gaoling for supplies and setting up camps along the rode. A week after leaving Chin they arrived at a mountain pass. 

Lao Ge smiled as he pulled his yuequin off of his back and began to strum, whistling a tune as they rode. Kazuo rode next the old man grinning before he began chanting, "Road, road, road," after the third road he threw his hands in the air and squealed, "trip!" 

Azula grimaced as she just continued forward, leading them through the mountains, with Noodle sitting on her should and Benji trotting next to her. She narrowed her eyes at the road as Lao Ge kept strumming and whistling while Kazuo kept repeating himself.

"Road, road, road, trip!" Kazuo exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up." Azula hissed as she tightened her grip on the reins in her hands.

Kazuo laughed, "No! Road, road, road-"

"Someone is going to die." Azula growled as she slowed her pace so she was next to Kazuo and Lao Ge.

"TRIP- ROAAH!" Kazuo shrieked as Azula suddenly reached over and grabbed his ear, pinching tightly, like a mother scolding her rowdy child. 

"I said stop, you want an ass whooping?!" Azula scolded as she pinched his ear, while Lao Ge laughed.

"Oh yes, spank me hard, Mommy!" Kazuo laughed as he held her wrist, "You gonna choke me too? Maybe some restraints, a blindfold? You gonna gag me, pull my hair You gonna make me choke on your big, lo- NAAAAHGG!"

The slap echoed through the mountains. Everything was silent, until Kazuo fell off his horse, laughing and rolling on the ground. The pain wasn’t even registering as he cackled. Lao Ge covered his mouth as he tried to hold back his laughter. Azula’s face was hot and her eye twitched as she tried to respond.

"Sh-Shut up!" Azula yelled and clenched fists.

Kazuo grinned up at her, "Make me."

Azula's eyes widened. She paused and smirked. This was the game he wanted to play, so she would play. "Kazuo, you make Mommy so angry." She leapt down from her horse and crouched in front of him, "You like making Mommy angry, don't you?"

Kazuo grinned, not willing to back down, "Oh yes, Mommy, I like it when you spank my bum bum! I want you to step on me!"

Azula grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes, "You listen to me, do you wanna choke on Mommy's-"

"Where are your mothers?!" Lao Ge screamed, his face red, Benji hid his face in his paws and Noodle covered his eyes and ears with his tail.

"Dead." The teens deadpanned in unison and stared at the old earthbender.

Lao Ge rubbed his temples, "Azula, I thought you were gay."

Azula looked back at Kazuo, "I’m a lesbian."

"I thought you were Fire Nation." Kazuo said as they broke into a fit of giggles.

Lao Ge sighed as he eventually got them back on the horses and they continued. Azula and Kazuo kept giggling so he tried to play some music to change the subject. Azula frowned as she looked at the man, "What are you doing?"

"Do you know where we are?" Lao Ge grinned as he motioned toward a mountains and the large cave in front of them.

Azula and Kazuo looked at each before shrugging.

Lao Ge grinned, "Surely, you know the story!"

"What story?" Azula asked as she stared at the man.

"Well, how about I just tell it to you!" He began to strum his yuequin, "Better yet, I’ll sing it to you!"

"No!" Azula shrieked as Kazuo laughed loudly.

Lao Ge smiled as he began, "Two lovers, forbidden from one another!"

Kazuo gasped and grinned as he immediately realized where they were, he joined Lao Ge as he sang, "A war divides their people!"

"And a mountain divides them apart!" They sang in unison, when Azula suddenly grabbed the yuequin from Lao Ge, silencing them both.

"You’re both extremely pitchy!" Azula scolded as she shoved the instrument back into Lao Ge's arms, "Sing it again and sing it right!"

"As if you could do better, you nasally ass stupid ass bitch!" Kazuo joked as he watched her cross her arms and smirk.

"I could!" Azula said, not realizing what came out of her mouth.

Kazuo grinned and leaned over, "Prove it."

Azula's eyes widened as she realized what just happened, "Shit." She sighed, no backing out now. She turned to Lao Ge, "Play, I'll prove it." Lao Ge smiled as he began play. Azula breathed as she waited for her part. The intro ended and she began to sing , "Two lovers," She was suddenly hyperaware of Kazuo and Lao Ge's eyes on her, "forbidden from one another." She stared a head as she rode toward the cave. "A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart." She tightened her grip on the reins as past insecurities flooded into her mind, "Built a path to be together." She sucked in a deep breath and sighed before she continued, "Secret tunnel, secret tunnel. Through the mountain, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel." She felt her face get hot as she lowered her head. They had stopped just outside the cave, Lao Ge and Kazuo were staring at her in shock. "Well, don’t just sit there, idiots!" Azula snapped as she yanked oh the reins, guiding her horse into the cave, Kazuo and Lao Ge following her, Noodle on her shoulder, and Benji at her side. 

"Wait!" Kazuo said, stopping in front of the entrance, "Azzy, that wasn’t as terrible as I thought it would be." He grinned at her. 

"Wow, thanks a lot asshole!" Azula said as she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense, Azula you have the voice of a goddess!" Lao Ge said with a smile, "Who’d have thought you could sing like that!" 

Azula kept her head low as she hissed, "Can we just keep fucking moving?"

"A-Azzy wait!" Kazuo stammered as he guided his ostrich horse next her's, "I was kidding you were really fucking good!" He froze when he realized she was crying, "Azula?"

Azula sniffled as her body shook, "I haven’t sang in years. I stopped after my mother left." She silently shook her head, "If father heard then he would always silence me because I wasn’t supposed to show an interest is anything other than politics and the war. When I would sing, it was the only time my mother looked at me like I wasn’t a monster. It was the only time she’d smile at me instead of yell."

"Fuck both your parents! Fuck your uncle and your brother!" Kazuo exclaimed, "Fuck them, they can fucking choke!" Kazuo clenched his fists, "I swear if I ever get to meet your family, I’m gonna kick all their asses and show them just how amazing you are and what they’ve missed out on! You’re not a monster, Azzy. I don’t care what you say, I’ll keep repeating it until you get it through your thick skull! Sure, you’ve made some serious mistakes in the past and you’ve probably killed some people. And you were a bit of an abuser, a narcissist, and a manipulator. You’ve imprisoned innocent people and abducted kids and tried to become Firelord along side your brother... They’re not mistakes, since you knew exactly what you were doing-"

"Is this going somewhere?" Azula growled as Lao Ge loudly cleared his throat, "If not, then shut up now so we can keep moving."

"Just bear with me," Kazuo said as he looked into Azula's eyes, "But I can see that you’ve changed, a lot! I mean you saved Hansuke and his family’s lives!" Tears welled in his eyes, "You saved me from Ty Lee!" His throat tightened, "You saved me and not just from Ty Lee!" He bit his lip before he continued, "I was alone! Money was tight, Amaya and Cho were always working! The kids were cruel and I had no friends! I was always told to be positive, but time takes it's toll and eventually that positivity starts to fade! I was bullied and an outcast, I felt like a burden on my sisters, I had no purpose! I wasn’t special or useful for anything! I was to weak to become a soldier, so my sisters helped me dodge the draft and I became a farmer with Hansuke! I was reminded everyday by soldiers who were passing through of how useless I was!" He paused and met her eyes, "Then you showed up. You gave me a chance, you told me the truth." His voice cracked, "And I vowed that would never let you down, that I would always cherish our friendship! Azula, you gave me a purpose!" His face hardened and he clenched his fists and hopped off his horse, "So I don’t care how many times I have to repeat myself! I don’t care how long it takes to get it through your thick skull, Azula! You’re not a monster to me, you’re my best friend!"

"I’m gonna kill whoever hurt you!" Azula said as she leapt from her horse and hugged him tightly, the two crying in each other’s arms. Lao Ge, Noodle, and Benji all joined in on the hug.

They startled at the sound of slow clapping behind them, "This all very touching and sappy and heartfelt, but are you done? Cause if you’re not would you mind moving your asses out of the way?"

They all turned to see a beautiful woman with brown eyes, pale skin, and black hair seated on the back of a shirshu. The woman's eyes widened when her eyes fell on Azula, "Oh shit, Zuko didn’t tell me it would be this easy."

"You mean like Firelord Zuko?" Kazuo mumbled as he raised a finger.

The woman sighed as she sarcastically responded, "No, I mean Farmer MacZuko! Who owns a farm with a pig-chicken on it, with an oink-bok here and an oink-bok there!" She wrinkled her nose as she looked at the group, "The name's June, you’re stupid brother sent me. He and that one chick with the braid told me no violence, yadeeyada, just make this easy would ya?"

Azula's eyes widened and her jaw dropped before she turned on her heels and bolted into the cave, "DAMNIT! FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT!"

oOoOo

Zuko sighed as he looked out the window of the airship and tried to push away his worries. 

He had enlisted the help of an old friend, if anyone could find Azula it would be her. 

June would find Azula. 

At least he hoped she could. 

oOoOo

"AZULA STOP BEFORE YOU GET LOST!" Lao Ge shrieked as he grabbed the reins of his and Azula ostrich horses and chased her with Benji and Noodle. 

"Sorry about her, she’s feral, but I want you to know that I’m not gonna let you take her back to him." Kazuo said as he turned to stare up at June and shifted into an offensive stance, "I may not be as strong as other people you’ve met, but that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna go down fighting."

June sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ah yeesh, look kid, I just wanna get paid so I can feed myself and Nyla and we can move on. The reason I stopped is because I ran into Zuko in Chin and I just so happened to be heading to Ba Sing Se myself." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well, uh, we have a little money and food that we can spare, help you get to Ba Sing Se and then we can pretend we never even met!" Kazuo grinned up at her. 

She paused and seemed to consider it before she shrugged. "I’m fine with that. Zuko and that chick are delusional if they think Azula will come willingly, so fine if that means I’ll get paid, fed, and to Ba Sing Se? You’ve got a deal." June said as she looked back toward the cave, "We should probably catch up to them." 

Kazuo nodded and grabbed his ostrich horse by the reins, making a small flame in his palm as they entered the cave.

"Put that out." June commanded, Kazuo choosing not to argue as he did as she told him. He started in awe at the beautiful glowing crystals on the roof, "Hey, Hotman, stay with me. The faster we get to Ba Sing Se, the faster we can pretend to have never met."

Kazuo nodded as they continued and rounded the corner where they found Lao Ge, Benji, and Noodle staring at Azula who was standing in a catatonic stupor as she stared at reflective crystals sticking out of the wall. 

oOoOo

Zuko closed his eyes tightly, "June, will find her. Azula will be brought to me safely and alive, we’ll help her heal." He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror, "It’ll be fine."

"Zuko?"

The Firelord turned to see Sokka staring at him, "Hey."

"Hey, are you sure you wanna keep this up?" Sokka asked as he moved forward in the room. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Azula doesn’t-"

Zuko held up a hand, "Sokka, you’d do the same for Katara."

Sokka fell silent and nodded before he spoke again, "If you’re sure, then I’m with you, every step of the way."

Zuko turned and looked up at his friend, "Thank you, Sokka."

"Of course, buddy." Sokka whispered as he wrapped Zuko in a side hug, "We'll find her."

oOoOo

Azula was surrounded. 

"Azula, just stop!" Zuko yelled at her, "You can’t run anymore!"

Azula was hyperventilating, the room began to spin, "Chi, elements, blue, lemur-L-LEMUR!" She met Ty Lee’s eyes as she turned.

"Azula, please!" Ty Lee choked as the firebender spun around again to see Ursa and Iroh. She screamed and stumbled backwards into the wall, spinning around see Ozai.

"You are failure and a disappointment, why the fuck aren’t you working to usurp your brother and put me back on the throne where I belong, you’re letting him destroy our nation!" Ozai sneered, "To think, I ever took pride in having you as a daughter!"

The Avatar suddenly appeared to her left, his eyes and tattoos were glowing. Her heart began to race, he was going to take her bending away! She screamed and threw her right fist into the crystal, watching it shatter from the blow. She began screaming, her throat hurt and her eyes stung. The ground began to shake beneath her and she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She wanted to fight, but she couldn’t move. She was seeing spots. There was shouting at something, but she didn’t know what. She just closed her eyes, it wouldn’t be long before she was back in her cell.

When she woke up again, she was riding on the shirshu’s back with June. They were out of the cave and just arriving in Omashu. She shot upwards and screamed. 

"Oh there, princess!" June said, quickly catching Azula before she could fling herself off, "Calm down, I’m not taking you to Zuko."

Azula paused and looked down at Kazuo and Lao Ge riding next to them. 

"W-What?" Azula stammered as she looked around, "Where’s my horse?"

Kazuo grinned, "She’s riding with us to the city, and then forgetting we met when we get there. We found you in a catatonic state and a cave-in started and June saved you, your horse took off and we couldn’t get it."

Azula shifted away from June.

"If I wanted to turn you in, I would’ve done so already." June chuckled, "You’re welcome for saving you by the way."

"Thanks." Azula mumbled as she lowered her head. There was an awkward silence for the remainder of the ride until they arrived at an abandoned building in Omashu. They decided to stay there for the night, since nowhere else would allow animals and none of them wanted to leave Nyla, Noodle, Benji, and the ostrich horses alone. Lao Ge disappeared for the night. Meanwhile Azula, Kazuo, and June all sat in one of the empty rooms. 

Azula sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at June, "So what exactly are you getting from joining us?"

"Azula, don’t be rude!" Kazuo exclaimed. 

June just chuckled and shook her head, "Nah, don’t worry about it." June looked to Azula and smirked, "Your friend here promised money and free food, plus Zuko and the aura chick said no violence and we both know that you won’t come easily."

Azula nodded, "Smart, but we don’t have much money."

June nodded, "I noticed, but I think I’m still gonna stick with you, I can pick up more odd jobs. They may not pay as well Zuko, but it’s better than having to chase you down and risk losing my eyebrows."

Azula chuckled, "Well, you wouldn’t really have to worry about me burning your eyebrows." She frowned as she looked at the floor, "I think I’m gonna go to bed." She silently moved to the next room. She laid down on her bedroll and curled up on her side. She was close enough to the wall to listen to Kazuo and June’s whispers. 

"So she doesn’t want Zuko's help?" June asked. 

"No, and I really don’t think Zuko has really thought about how to help her. She’s told me about the asylum and the doctors. It did more harm than good for Azzy." 

"Well then, when you consider that Zuko told me they wanted to bring her back so they could bring her back to the doctors, no they didn’t.” June said, "You don’t think there will be problems?"

"You know, Azula hasn’t had any girls around for a while and were not leaving until the night tomorrow. Why don’t you spend the day together? That way you can get to know each other and avoid any conflict!" 

"I have some jobs in the city tomorrow, money remember?"

"So take her with! She can fight, she may be losing her bending, but I haven’t seen anyone better at hand-to-hand than Azula!" Kazuo continued, "Please, I think it may be good for her to get out and do some odd jobs, you don’t have to turn her into a full fledged mercenary."

"She won’t freeze up like earlier will she?"

"I can’t promise that."

June sighed loudly, "Alright, but only because it’s best to have someone watch your back."

"Great! Thank you, June, I promise you won’t regret it!"

"Alright, alright." June groaned, "Get off me!"

The next morning Azula woke up to her boots hitting the floor next to her, "What the?" It was still dark out as she rolled over to see June standing over her.

"Up and at 'em princess," she smirked, "We’re going bounty hunting." The woman walked to the door pausing to look back, "Also, would you get Two-Tones up, get vengeance on him for setting this up."

"Two-Tones?" Azula croaked as she sat up.

"Cause his eyes, they’re two colors." June said as she turned, "Hurry up, burning day light."

Azula sighed as she got up and put on her boots, quickly fixing her clothes and hair. Then she moved to where Kazuo slept across the room. She nudged his shoulder with her boot, jolting him awake.

"What?" Kazuo asked as he sat up.

"Payback for setting me up on a girls day." Azula husked down at him. 

"Have fun with that," Kazuo yawned as he laid backdown, "Get your nails done and buy stuff or whatever."

Azula sighed as stuck her finger in her mouth and knelt down next to him. Once her finger was nice and wet she held it over him, "Kaz, get up."

"No." Kazuo grumbled and shifted into a ball under his blanket. 

"Alright, you asked for it." Azula sighed, before sticking her finger in his ear and wiggling it around. 

Kazuo shot up, screaming and pawing the right side of his head, "ARRGH FUCK!" 

Azula chuckled as she got up, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the building, where she found June, saddling up Nyla. Noodle suddenly scampered up Azula's leg and sat in his usual spot on her shoulder. She smiled and gently scratched under his chin. 

"Morning." June said as she mounted the shirshu and offered a hand to Azula. Azula looked pensively at the bounty hunter's hand, "Come on, I told you, if I were gonna turn you in I’d have done so already."

Azula sighed and took June’s hand, allowing her to pull her up. They rode into the city and Noodle curled up in his usual spot in Azula’s backpack while June briefed Azula on the first job. 

A corrupt politician would be in the city and people wanted him dead. He was stealing money from the poor and causing problems in the markets and districts. He was usually out early, stumbling home from a night of drinking and cheating on his wife, spending the money he stole from poor hard working families. Azula eyed the streets, spotting the man walking down the sidewalk. 

Azula quickly nudged June’s back and pointed, "Is that him?"

"Good eye, that’s our man." June whispered, "Now just to get to him." 

The man suddenly froze and looked at them. His eyes widened as he looked them up and down, "Shit." He turned and bolted down the alley next to him. 

"Oh no you don’t!" Azula exclaimed as she leapt off of Nyla and ran after him.

"Wait stop!" June called after her. 

Azula followed the man, but was forced to stop and rethink her route when he slammed a gate and locked it. She smiled when she saw the fire escape to her right. She quickly climbed up the escape, crouched on the railing, and launched herself onto the roof. She looked and spotted him running down the sidewalk, pushing early risers and people stumbling home from late nights out of the way. She grunted as she began leaping across rooftops as she followed him. She startled when Noodle suddenly leapt out of her bag and scampered down a lamp post, launching himself off and on to the man's head. 

"What the fuck!?" The man screamed as the fire ferret began scratching and biting his faces, "Get this rat off of me!"

Azula leapt down from a low awning and smiled, "Actually, he’s a ferret."

He threw Noodle off and swiftly turned down an alley, stopping at a brick wall and cursing. He turned and met Azula’s eyes, "Azula." She stopped and stared at him as he smirked, "Your father sends his regards."

"What?" Azula whispered as she stared at the man. 

The man smirked and removed a small white pill from his pocket, "I am from a group known as the Loyalists, it is our mission to usurp Zuko and put you on the throne where you belong." His face turned neutral, "Your brother is killing our nation and idiot sheep just blindly follow him and the Avatar. They must be be dealt with, that’s where you’d come in. You killed the Avatar before, you could do it again, same with your brother. You'd be crowned Firelord and save us."

Azula frowned, "I’m done with that life."

"H-!" He froze as June and Nyla appeared behind her, "Shit!" He suddenly downed the pill as Azula removed one of her blades and charged him. 

She slammed him against the wall and put her blade to his throat, "What is my father planning?"

"It doesn’t matter if you like it or not, you will rule." He sneered at her as she cut his throat.

Azula’s eyes widened she watched him fall like a rock. His throat gurgling. Ozai wanted her back? Was he really picking her? She slowly turned to June with wide eyes, "Do you think he actually wants me?"

"He chose power over you before, didn’t he? He's just doing it again." June said as she slid down from Nyla and slowly approached the trembling, blood covered princess.

"But he’s family." Azula choked.

June shook her head, "No, family is the people who chose you and stand by you and love you unconditionally. Nyla is my family, and we certainly aren’t blood related, that’d be weird if we were. Family doesn’t have to be through blood or marriage, I mean look at Kazuo. Isn’t he like family."

Azula nodded quietly, "Yea, he is."

"So, your dad can fuck off, you’re to fucking good for him." June said as she awkwardly put hand on Azula’s shoulder and patted her. They finished up the jobs for the day, but Azula’s thoughts still raced. Ozai was up to something, a storm was brewing and it seemed like she was in the eye of it. 

The day came to an end. The sun set and Lao Ge returned from wherever he disappeared to. They packed up and set off for Ba Sing Se under the cover of darkness. They made short stops along the way and after weeks the finally arrived at Serpent’s Pass. 

Kazuo leapt his horse, "WE'RE ALMOST THERE, LAO GE PLAY!"

"What?" Azula asked as she looked to Kazuo.

He grinned as Lao Ge began to play a tune, "I know you know it! Everyone knows it!"

"If you two start singing, I’ll puke." June grumbled. 

Azula smiled as she leapt off Nyla, landing next to Kazuo. They threw an arm on each other’s shoulders as they sang in unison, "It’s a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city they look so pretty! And they kiss so sweet, that you’ve really gotta meet the girls of Ba Sing Se!"

They took the trail and finally arrived at Ba Sing Se. They entered the city and followed Kazuo to his sister's apartment. Lao Ge stopped and smiled, "I’m afraid I’m gonna have to leave you here, but I’ll be back again."

"Wait, seriously, but we were all bonding! Remember singing, and playing games! We spent weeks together you can’t just leave us!" Kazuo cried.

The old man chuckled, "I won’t be gone forever, I’ll come back, don’t worry." He hugged the teens and gave a quick nod to June, before departing.

They turned to June. "Guess that means you too, huh?" Azula mumbled as she scratched behind Nyla's ear.

June looked between the door and Azula before she sighed, "I’ll wait to make sure you get in safely."

"Thanks, June, for everything." Kazuo said with a sad smiled, "We'll miss you."

"Ah don’t that, don’t get mushy on me. Remember the deal, we forget about each other now." June looked toward the road and sighed, "I’ll probably see you around." She looked down to Azula, "Remember what I told you about family."

Azula smiled at her and put an arm on Kazuo's should, "I won’t forget."

June smiled, "You remind me a lot of myself Azula, stay strong, I know you’ll come out on top."

"Thank you Ju-" Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a seething young woman with bronze eyes, dark brown hair, and freckles. 

"Cho!?" Kazuo exclaimed.

"Kazuo, did you kidnap the princess?!" Cho hissed through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prehistoric Grandad, Benji, and Noodle have been traumatized... by Mommy Azula.... SOMEONE COME GET THESE FERAL CHILDREN!!! NOW!!  
> xXxXx
> 
> Welcome to the family June and Nyla.  
> xXxXx
> 
> Also Kaz, I know you were bullied and your parents and brother are all dead, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN KIDNAP THE PRINCESS!  
> xXxXx
> 
> Kazuo (being bullied): Please send me a friend, maybe an angel! The nicest angel you have!!
> 
> Azula (commits war crimes on Kaz's bullies): MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> xXxXx
> 
> Kazuo (Singing off key): Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole club was looking at her-
> 
> Cho: KAZUO DID YOU KIDNAP THE PRINCESS?!
> 
> Kazuo: Princess Azula?
> 
> Amaya: Princess Azula.
> 
> Kazuo: I was lonely!
> 
> Kazuo, Amaya, and Cho: Screaming at each other.
> 
> Azula, Kimmi, June, and the animals: drinking tea and watching.  
> xXxXx
> 
> I’m not lying when I say I was threatened with a metal baseball bat. Kazuo was supposed to make a joke about sucking Azula's toes. I almost died while on zoom with my cousin when we were working on the chapter. I was laughing my ass off and my cousin was threatening me while I choked on a cookie.


	11. Welcome To The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long to finally get up, I’m sorry.

"No note, no warning, no nothing!" Cho and Amaya paced in front of them. June, Azula, and Kazuo all sat on the couch as Kazuo’s sisters yelled at them for their recklessness. 

"One question, why am I here?" June asked she leaned back on the couch. 

Amaya paused her bronze eyes fell on June as she pushed her dark brown hair away from her face, "Why are you here?"

June shrugged, "I don’t know! Freckles over there pulled me inside when I was going to leave."

"DON’T CALL ME FRECKLES!" Cho roared as she whirled on the mercenary. 

"I give nicknames to people who annoy me." June smirked. 

Kazuo whimpered as he looked at her and pointed between himself and Azula, "We annoy you?"

"You annoy me the most." June deadpanned. 

Kazuo quietly shook his head, "That’s cold, June, that’s cold. I thought we bonded."

Azula stayed silent as everyone talked, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see a new young woman in front of her. She was pretty with fair skin, golden brown eyes, and brown hair. She smiled gently at Azula, "Come with me." The woman led Azula and June away from the couch and into the kitchen. She quietly poured three cups of tea and smiled, "Sorry, about Amaya and Cho, they mean well. They just worry about Kazuo."

June chuckled as she took a sip of the tea, "Yeah, understandable, he has a knack for trouble."

The woman nodded and offered her hand, "I’m Kimmi, I don’t know if Kazuo has mentioned me?"

"I’m June." The mercenary said as she shook Kimmi's hand.

"Azula." She awkwardly shook her hand, "He mentioned you were Amaya's roommate."

Kimmi chuckled, "That’s it? Not Amaya's lover, soulmate, fiancée?"

Azula’s jaw dropped, "No, he didn’t mention that! I thought I would never get to meet anyone like me!"

Kimmi laughed, "Oh hun." 

June chuckled, "Kid."

"Shut up!" Azula grumbled as she crossed her arms, "For the longest time I’ve had to hide it all my life and I’ve only just started to accept it. I felt pretty alone."

June chuckled, "No one is making fun of you, I think it great you’ve finally been able to accept it." 

"It is!" Kimmi nodded with a smile. 

Azula shook her head and put her forehead down on the counter. "I’m not so sure it is that great."

"Those feelings will pass." Azula shot up and turned to see Amaya standing behind her. Amaya chuckled as she approached, "Sorry about that, well you can always talk to Kimmi and I."

June nodded, "I’ll be around too, if you ever want to talk about it."

"You too!?" Azula gasped as she looked to June, who nodded with a small smile. 

Azula stared down at the counter, "Shit, the gays are everywhere."

There was a snort from behind and everyone turned to see Kazuo and Cho in the threshold. Kazuo's jaw was hanging open. 

"Hold on now," Kazuo exclaimed, "Amaya why didn’t you tell me about you and Kimmi!"

Kimmi laughed, "You didn’t know?"

"OBVIOUSLY I DIDN'T KNOW!" Kazuo exclaimed. 

"We moved into an apartment together." Amaya said with a laugh.

"LOTS OF NONGAY PEOPLE DO THAT!" Kazuo yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"The first time I brought Kimmi home for dinner I introduced her as my girlfriend!" Amaya snorted as she stared at her wide eyed brother. 

"I THOUGHT YOU MEANT LIKE GIRL WHO IS YOUR FRIEND!" 

Azula snickered, "Not to bright are you?"

"Shut!" Kazuo screeched. He paused and turned to Cho, "What’s it like being the only straight person here?"

"Bold of you to assume I’m heterosexual." Cho deadpanned as she crossed her arms and raised a brow. 

"Wow, we all gay or bi," Kazuo nodded slowly, "good for us. I guess, I don’t know what do you say when you realize your entire squad is gay and bi?"

"Yay, I guess?" Azula said, "I mean it’s not easier being anything other than straight."

Kazuo nodded, "But we overcome it."

"Are you two done?" Cho asked, "Azula, I’d like to talk to you."

"Cho-" Kazuo started, but was stopped by his older sister holding up a hand. 

"Relax." She turned back to Azula, "Please."

Azula slowly got to her feet and silently followed Cho and Amaya out of the kitchen and to the one of the guest bed rooms. The apartment wasn’t huge. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms all fairly close together. 

The silence was deafening as Azula sat on one of the twin beds, looking up at Kazuo’s older sisters. She was ready for Zuko to suddenly come through the door with guards and chains. It wouldn’t be long now. 

Amaya shifted over her, "I have to say, when I received Cho's letter and she came knocking down my door yelling about Kazuo running away with the princess I thought my younger sister had lost it."

"OY!" Cho yelled. 

"Oh don’t 'Oy’ me!" Amaya chuckled, "Kimmi and I were getting ready for some fun and then you came and broke our door down."

"Disgusting." Cho said with a frown before turning back to Azula, "You can imagine the panic I felt when your brother and the Avatar came knocking on my door asking about you and Kazuo."

"It may not mean much, but I do apologize for any panic we may have caused." She frowned as she looked up, "What did you tell them?"

Cho chuckled, "Nothing."

Azula froze when she met Cho's eyes. 

— 2 years ago —

"Get up." A man's voice came from above and a boot nudged her back. She didn’t move, she simply stared at the wall. The man's boot pressed hard into her back, "I said get up!"

Azula winced, but she still didn’t move. 

"I SAID GET UP, YOU LISTEN TO ME BITCH!" He suddenly grabbed her by the hair and yanked up. It was hard to tell if he had forgotten that she was chained to the wall or if he remembered and was doing it on purpose. Azula went with the later. She wanted to cry out when she felt her shoulder pop, but she didn’t. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. He unchained her from the wall and shoved her onto the ground. She didn’t cry as he beat her. No matter how much he beat her, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Azula closed her eyes as she felt bile rising in her throat, maybe this time he wouldn’t stop. Maybe he’d kill her this time. She puked, her ears were ringing. The taste of blood and vomit were mixing in her mouth, making her want to vomit again. She felt like she was floating away. This was it, this was the end. She took a deep breath, as deep as she could manage with him kicking her, and waited for the sweet release. It never came. 

He dragged her to the bathroom, and threw her against the wall of the shower, making her hit her head. "Strip." He ordered, and when she didn’t move at first he whipped his baton from his belt and smacked it against the metal frame, startling her. Her breathing sped up as she underdressed in front of the older man. 

Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could just about see herself in the mirror. She was white as the sands of Ember Island, she had lost track of time and couldn’t remember the last time she had seen the sun. Her face was sunken and her bones were exposed under her skin. Her hair was matted and greasy, it had been chopped short. She was covered in bruises. She looked to him. He was a hulking mass of muscle. She had seen him multiple times before. His black hair, tan skin, dark grey eyes with that sickening cruel gleam in them. His large rough hands glided over her hips as he forced her back against the wall. He redid the special cuffs that covered her hands and half her forearms. The cuffs would stab and burn her hands if they got to hot, but he left her right hand free. Azula kept her head low as he leaned in close to her, "I'm in a rather shit mood," He forced her down to her knees, "you know the drill. Make yourself useful and get sucking." Azula kept quiet and didn’t move, so he slapped her, "Do you want another beating bitch?"

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and a new figure appeared in the corner of Azula's eye. "What the fuck is going on here?" Azula looked up to see a young woman in the threshold of the shower, "Toz!" She suddenly slammed the behemoth of a man into the wall. She was small, not much bigger than Azula, but she was mighty. Azula’s head was pounding so she quietly closed her eyes, listening to the female guard yell at the man. There was a thud and a crack and the man screaming. Azula opened her eyes to see the man clutching his broken left arm and blood spilling from his nose. 

The female guard turned to Azula as Toz ran out and she slowly crouched down in front of her, "Spirits, you look terrible, can you stand?" Azula slowly stood up, saying nothing as she stared into the guard's eye.

— Present —

"It’s you, it was you in the bathroom that day." Azula whispered as she gawked at Cho, "You snapped that guy's arm like it was nothing."

Cho threw her head back an laughed, "You remember that?"

"How could I not?" Azula exclaimed as she stared at Cho's bronze eyes. She was short, only two inches taller than Azula. She was tan and freckled like Kazuo, with the same dark brown hair and soft features, but Azula knew from first hand how tough Cho was, "He probably would’ve killed me."

Cho smiled, "Just doing my job." She looked to Amaya and smiled, Amaya smiled and nodded, "We talked and, well I’ll let Amaya tell you."

Amaya chuckled, "You’re welcome to stay here, so is June if she chooses to do so." She looked similar at Cho and Kazuo, just less tan. Taller than Cho and shorter than Kazuo. 

"I’ve actually been doing some thinking, I’m gonna keep moving." Azula said as she looked into each woman’s eyes, "Thank you for the hospitality, but I don’t really feel safe staying in one place for long periods, especially after Zuko found me the last time." Azula wasn't gonna tell them that she didn’t trust them. 

Cho frowned, "You and Kazuo just got here, you really want to keep moving? Where will you two even go?"

"Just me, Kazuo should stay here-" Azula started, but Cho cut her off. 

"That won’t happen, he’s not gonna stay here." Cho's face hardened, "You want to leave him behind?"

Azula shot up, "It’s not like that!" She took a few steps forward, "Kazuo told me about the past! About how he was alone and bullied! I just don’t want him getting hurt." Azula sighed and looked at the floor, "I have a tendency to cause people a lot of pain, Kazuo is a good guy, I’d rather not hurt him."

"He’s not gonna let you do that-" Amaya began. 

"You’re darn right I won’t!" Everyone turned as the door opened to reveal Kazuo, Kimmi, and June in the doorway. Kazuo met her gaze as he continued, "Where you go, I go Azzy." He stepped further into the room and stood with his sisters, towering over both of them. "Nothing you can do or say can get me to leave you alone."

"Kaz-" Azula started, but he stopped her. 

"Azula, if you leave then so do I. No if’s, ands, or buts about it." Kazuo looked down at her, "Nothing can get you out of this friendship now."

"Not even death?" Azula asked with narrowed eyes, "There’s no way death wouldn’t work."

Kazuo snorted, "It’s cute that you think death could get you out of this friendship."

"What if I just left during the night?" Azula asked with her hands on her hips. 

"I’d follow you." Kazuo stated, "I mean it Azzy, you can’t get rid of me."

Azula sighed and shook her head a small smile tugging at her lips, "Ah damnit."

"Hey!" Kazuo laughed and playfully shoved her arm, "I mean it though, I’m not leaving you alone."

Azula sighed and rolled her eyes, "Kaz."

"Azzy." Kazuo said as he stared at her. 

"Y’all are cute." Kimmi giggled. 

Azula huffed and crossed her arms, "I’m not cute."

"Sure thing, Short Stuff." June chuckled. 

Azula bit her lip, "Kazuo."

"You’re not a monster." She looked up and started at him. He had the most serious look on his face, "You’re not." 

Azula lowered her head. Kazuo wasn’t going to let her leave, not by herself. That could’ve meant any number of things. Maybe they were trying to trick her, holding her here until Zuko arrived. Maybe he truly meant it when he said he cared and wanted to help her. 

In the end, Azula stayed. So did June. It was late, so everyone settled in for the night. As soon as Azula’s head hit the pillow she was out. 

She felt like she was falling. She didn’t scream as she plummeted, she simply closed her eyes and waited for the splatter. Her back hit the bed and she shot up. 

"What?" Azula looked around, this wasn’t Kimmi and Amaya’s apartment. Was it all a nightmare? Was she still the princess? Was Zuko still banished? She shot out of bed and ran to her mirror, to see herself with poorly chopped bangs and wearing silk pajamas. She was in the palace, she was going to become Firelord. She laughed, all was right. 

She quickly threw on her armor and rushed out of her room, humming as she walked through the halls of the palace. She stopped at the door to the throne room, her throne room. She threw open the doors and was shocked at the sight of thousands of doors down a long corridor. She frowned as she entered, "Where is my throne?" She hollered as she looked around. Where were her servants? She grumbled to herself as she walked down the hall looking at the different doors, startling at the sound of laugher behind one. 

She quickly opened it to find herself in the palace gardens. She watched her young self sitting at the turtle duck pond, tossing chunks of bread into the water and watching the ducklings quickly eat it. She watched her young self, look at the bread in her hands and then back at the hungry ducklings, before quickly throwing the whole thing in the water. It seemed faster and more efficient. The ducklings were hungry, why make them wait? That was when she saw Zuko, staring at her. "Mom!" Zuko yelled as he turned and ran, "Mom, Azula is hurting turtle ducks!"

"No!" Azula cried as she ran after her older brother. 

She shut the door and turned to another one, with blue light coming from underneath the crack. She opened it to find herself, sobbing on her knees and shooting flames from her mouth while Zuko and Katara watched. She quickly shut the door and moved to the next. 

She opened the next door and found herself bashing in a man’s skull. She didn’t stick around to watch the rest. 

Behind the next door she saw herself and Ty Lee sitting next to her, back when they were younger and would sneak around. Ty Lee oohed and ahed as Azula spun two small fireballs around in her palm. She quickly shut the door and turned to the next one, opening it feeling her heart leap into her throat. 

"Hey there, Little Dragon." Lu Ten said, smiling down at her. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she rushed into his arms, "Whoa there!" He laughed as she nearly knocked him over, sobbing into his chest. She felt like a little girl again, "You’re alright, Litttle Dragon, you’re alright."

Azula clutched his tunic as he rubbed soothing circles in her back, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Little Dragon, you’ve grownup so much." Lu Ten smiled when Azula gasped and looked up at him. 

She noticed the wounds on his chest, "Arrows." She met his eyes. 

"Yuyan." Lu Ten whispered as his rough, callused hands gently wiped away her tears. 

Her heart dropped, "N-No." Her father wanted the throne, and she knew that meant he’d have gone to any length to get it. She hadn’t realized just how far though. 

"Azula, I’m sorry." Lu Ten whispered as he cupped her cheek and there was a flash before her eyes. She was suddenly on the battlefield of Ba Sing Se and she wasn’t in her body, she was in Lu Ten’s. Fire and Earth, swords and spears. She felt herself surge forward with a yell as she sliced through soldiers left and right and shot fireballs at soldiers. There was a sudden pain in her back. She roared in pain as she slashed at another soldier and fired a ball of flames at another. Another arrow pierced her back as she spun around, stumbling as an arrow pierced her chest. 

"LU TEN!" She could hear her uncle's pained cries as more arrows imbedded themselves in her torso, penetrating the chinks in her armor with ease. She swung her sword as her knees buckled under her weight, she dropped to one knee. Her body felt like it was on fire. 

A man appeared over her, sneering as he spoke, "Firelord Ozai sends his regards." He plunged his sword deep into her gut, making her gasp. 

Azula growled as she forced herself up and plunged her own sword into his side. The man choked and Azula chuckled as they both fell. 

There was another flash and she was back in Lu Ten's arms. "LuLu... I’m sorry." She choked and sobbed in his arms, "I’m so sorry."

"It’s not your fault, Little Dragon." Lu Ten whispered and looked into her eyes, "Promise me this, Little Dragon, keep fighting. Don’t ever stop, I know things are hard now, but keep pushing."

She stayed quiet as she nodded. He smiled and wiped away her tears, "There are others who want to meet you, go on."

"I said terrible things." She cried, "Done terrible things-" She choked and hid her face in his chest. 

"I love you, Little Dragon, I’ll always be with you." He looked down at her and smiled, "You have come so far, Azula, you still further to go, but I’m proud of you. I love you, keep fighting."

Azula nodded as he disappeared from her arms. She quietly looked around the room, it was the playroom. Lu Ten used play dress up and have tea parties with her. She silently picked up the wooden tea pot Lu Ten had carved for her. He was only eighteen when he died, and even as he was dying he kept fighting. Azula squeezed the teapot as tears stung her eyes, "I’m so sorry, LuLu." Replaced the teapot on the table and went to the next room. 

The door was slightly ajar, so she carefully nudged it open to find two women and Lao Ge talking. Azula’s jaw dropped when she realized one of the women was Avatar Kyoshi. The second woman who was sitting turned and smiled as she stood up. She was tall, very tall. She grinned as she used Kyoshi’s head as an armrest, "If you’ll excuse me!"

Azula followed in shock as the very tall woman guided her out of the room. She was a giant, even when compared to Kyoshi. She was muscular and walked with confidence. 

"Who are you?" Azula asked as they walked. The giant woman was tanned. She had short dark brown almost black hair. She was clearly a Fire National, but wore what looked like light water tribe clothes.

The woman looked down at her and grinned, "I’m just a figment of your imagination." She chuckled, "Who I am is something for later, right now we’re here to talk about you."

"I’ll pass." Azula said as she looked down the corridor. 

The woman chuckled, "Nope, can’t avoid it, what you do effects me."

"Objection." Azula said as she shot the woman a look.

"Overruled." The woman said as she stopped at a door, "Here we are." She opened the door and pulled Azula in. The scene before them was one of Azula and Ty Lee, both looking older, dancing in the empty ballroom floor of the Fire palace. They laughed and kissed as they swayed, holding each other close. Azula watched with wide eyes, as the woman pulled her along. "Come on, right this way."

"But wait-" The woman ushered her through another door, where Azula found herself at a bar in a large booth with Kazuo, his sisters, June, Kimmi, Lao Ge, and two strange women. All of them wore leather and chainmail armor. All of them were laughing and singing as they drank. 

The woman pulled her through another door where Azula found herself at the turtle duck pond with three small children. The children giggled as Azula made quacking sounds at the turtle ducks. 

Azula was pulled through another door, they were back in the room they had started in. The woman turned and smiled. "The future is a funny little thing, so easy to change." She reached into her pocket and removed a white lotus tile, placing it in her hand, "The past is often frightening." Her golden eyes sparkled as she grinned at Azula, "For someone so afraid of her past, you certainly seem to live in it quite a bit."

Kyoshi stepped forward, it was rather funny seeing how the strange woman stood over the Avatar, "You have people who care about you, there is no shame in letting them help you."

"Trust is also frightening." Lao Ge added, "You know that very well."

Azula stared at the tile in her hand, turning it over as she stared at it, "I’m a monster, I don’t deserve happiness or trust. I’m not Zuko or my fuddy-duddy uncle."

The unnamed woman smiled, "No, you’re not, you’re Azula. That doesn’t make you any less deserving."

"I’m a monster!" She snapped, "A war criminal!"

They all looked at each other and then at her. "Azula have you ever thought about-" Lao Ge started, but was cut off when she turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. 

She was back in the corridor and leaned against the wall. Her breathing was hard and her head hurt as she slid down to the floor. 

"You monster..."

"Young lady that is enough!"

"You miscalculated..."

Everything was spinning. She closed her eyes tight as voices whispered and screamed in her ears. 

"Azula!" 

"Psychotic bitch..."

She suddenly felt like she was falling. She opened her eyes and shot up, finding herself in chains, she was back in the hospital. She looked up to see Ozai sitting on the other side of a window, staring at her. 

"A waste of space."

Azula’s stomach dropped.

"You were once my greatest pride, now you’re nothing, just a disappointment." Ozai sneered at her. 

"Father- I-"

"Where are you right now!?" He roared as he stood up, "You’re in Ba Sing Se, instead of home. You should be planning Zuko's death and preparing to rise to the throne, but instead you’re gallivanting in the Earth Capital with a draft dodging farm hand and a mercenary!" He punched the glass, "YOU SHOULD BE GETTING ME OUT OF PRISON!"

Azula closed her eyes tight as he yelled and banged on the glass. He was suddenly quiet, she slowly looked up.

"Azula." Ursa pressed her hand against the cracked glass, which shattered completely from the touch. Ursa face began melting and twisting, "I love you, Azula." Different faces twisting and melting as Ursa crawled through the shattered window, her arms and legs twisting in odd ways.

"No lightning, scared I’ll redirect it?" Zuko taunted.

Ty Lee giggled, "They probably think you’ll do something terrible to them."

"What is wrong with that child?" Ursa questioned.

"Waste of space." Ozai snarled.

Iroh, Mai, the Avatar.

"HELP ME!" Azula screamed as she yanked on her chains and the amalgamation crawled toward her, "Someone help me please!" She looked back to see herself sneering at her. The other her grabbed her by the arm, her flesh searing from the touch. 

"Why? Why do you keep trying to run?" She had gray leathery skin and black hair. "A monster, that’s what we are Azula. It’s what we always will be."

Azula cried as she tugged at the chain, "Please, please someone!"

Shadow Azula laughed as she tightened her grip on Azula’s arm. Azula cried out in pain as her arm burned. She yanked at the chain and suddenly threw herself forward. She fell into Shadow Azula, who disappeared as the floor swallowed Azula up. 

"Azula."

"Azula."

Azula shot up from the floor. June was crouched over her, a concerned look on her face, "What in the spirits happened?"

Azula quickly looked around, "How did I get down here?" She looked up at June, "Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I was up, talking with Cho. I came back to the room and you just threw yourself out of bed." June paused as she looked at Azula’s right arm, "Fuck."

Azula followed June’s gaze to see the fresh finger like burns on her arm, "Did I do that?"

June looked up at her and frowned, "We gotta get you to someone."

Cho appeared behind them, "Everything alright?" She looked down at Azula and was suddenly on the floor next to June, "What did you do to yourself?"

"I had a nightmare." She shuddered as she remembered the shadowy version of herself, Ozai’s words, the monster her mother transformed into, "Just a nightmare."

June and Cho looked at each other. Cho sighed and shook her head, "Come on, we gotta have someone to look at that."

Azula pushed herself up, "I’m fine, I just need to go for a walk." She silently put on her boots shuffled out of the room. 

"Azula your arm!" June hissed as she tried to stop her. 

"'S fine." Azula mumbled as she walked out the door and shut it behind her. 

She wandered down the street alone, passing prostitutes and drunks as she stared at the fresh burns on her arm. "It’s not real." She whispered as she ran a hand over the wound and winced, "Not real." Her mind wandered back to the dream. Home, Ozai had called the Fire Nation home. Azula wanted to laugh, she had no home. Was her conversation with Lu Ten true? Was it really because of Ozai that the only positive person in her life before Kazuo was dead? Who was the strange woman?

She wasn’t watching where she was going when she ran into a large man standing outside a bar. 

"Whoa there little lady, no kids allowed." The man said as he gently nudged Azula back, "Come back in a few years."

Azula frowned and looked up at the sign that read Gaher’s Bar in big letters. She scowled as she looked at the man, "Let me in."

"No, get going kid."

Azula frowned and raised a brow, "Kid. Right yeah, maybe I am a kid."

"It’s late, shouldn’t you be in bed? Need mommy to tuck you in and read you a story?" The man chuckled, "Move it, kid, or else.”

"Or else what?" Azula snarled, "You gonna tattle on me to my mommy, guess what bitch my mom is dead." 

The man’s eyes widen, "Oh... uhm... uhh... hmm... I’m sorry, I think?"

Azula shrugged, "It’s fine she’s a bitch."

"Is? Is she dead or alive?" The bouncer asked. 

"Well she’s dead to me, so..." Azula deadpanned. 

The man frowned, "Get outta here, kid!" He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest, "I’m not playing games with you."

"Playing games, sure cause place looks like a damn Kuai ball court to me." Azula scoffed as she stared up at him and crossed her own arms, her burns were searing, but she didn’t care. 

"I can’t protect you in there." The man said. 

"I don’t need protection," Azula growled, "I can handle myself."

"Oh really?" The man snorted. 

"Whatever is in there, I can handle it! What is it dangerous? I eat danger for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Danger fears me!"

The man rubbed his head, "I can’t let you in, my boss- he would kill me!"

Azula chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Does it look like I care? I’m going in."

The man frowned, "You’re not taking no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope." Azula said with a smirk, "Now, how about you let me in."

"I can’t." The man sighed. 

"Pussy." Azula scoffed. 

"Excuse me!?"

Azula folded her arms, "You heard me." She sneered up at him, "Why are you scared of your boss? What’s he gonna do?"

The man stammered, "He- well- well h-he’d..."

Azula raised a brow, "Something tells me your boss doesn’t treat you right."

The man lower his head and huffed, "You’re right, he’s the worst." His shoulders slumped, "Conditions are terrible and I don’t get paid enough for half the shit I go through."

"So quit." Azula shrugged. 

"What!? Listen kid I’d love too! Really! Problem is though, where would I go!?"

Azula looked up as she met his grayish-green eyes, "What’s one thing you’ve always wanted to do?"

"What?"

Azula rolled her eyes, "What did you want to do the most when you were growing up?"

"Well..." the man smiled, "I did want to become an artist, but I had to fight in the war. My buddy, Gaher, he hired me here after the war... he’s a bastard."

Azula nodded, "So go be an artist."

The man chuckled, "It’s not that simple. I can’t just be an artist and he’s my friend! So what if breaks are a rarity and I’ve had dozens of injuries from breaking up fights. So what if he pays under minimum wage and talks shit about me even when I can hear..."

Azula shrugged, "Why not? And no he’s not your friend, he sounds like a real shitbag."

"He is," He lowered his head, "Spirits, I hate it here."

"So leave, quit! Go become an artist!" She pressed a finger into his chest, "Do what makes you happy and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise."

The man smiled and stepped away from the door, "Maybe you’re right!" He looked up at the bar then at Azula, "Thank you!" He turned and began sprinting down the street, "My name is Bin Fu and I’m gonna be an artist!"

Azula smiled as he ran down the street. She turned and happily strode into the bar, walking up to the bartender and ordering the strongest thing he had. 

oOoOo

"So then I said..." She really wasn’t listening to his stupid story as she took a long sip from her drink. 

She slammed her cup on the bar and giggled as she threw herself against him, "Roka, I’m bored." She shifted and brushed her lips against his ear, "How about we go somewhere more private and have some fun?" She could feel him growing hot and she smiled to herself. 

He grinned, "Sounds fun to me, you wanna go back to your place?"

She cupped his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I don’t care whe-"

"Oy! Arya, how many times I gotta tell ya? I don’t care if you flirt and shit, but don’t be feeling up on your conquests like that at the bar! No one wants to see you start sucking him here!"

"Speak for yourself!" The man sitting further down the bar joked. 

"Come on, Zano, it’s all innocent." Arya chuckled and winked. 

"Innocent my ass!" Zano snorted, "We all know- ah uh hold on-" He turned and moved further down the bar, "Oy! I saw you, get a way from her!"

Arya laughed as she watched Zano walk down the bar and turned back to Roka, "So, you wanna go?"

"Let’s do it!" Roka smirked. 

They were just about to leave when something caught Arya’s eye. She turned to see a young woman, no a teenage girl, drunk off her ass and surrounded by four giant men, "I need one second actually."

"Awh what" Roka groaned. 

Arya rolled her eyes before she strode over to the drunk teen. The men were massive and the girl was pretty small and clearly couldn’t hold her booze. She could hardly keep herself up right, Arya wanted to laugh. She remembered being sixteen and stupid, but right now didn’t seem like the time considering the danger the girl could be in. She quickly pushed herself between the men and smiled as pulled the girl in a tight side hug, "Oh thank the spirits! I’ve been searching everywhere for you! What have I told you about wandering off like that?" She turned to the men and grinned, "Thank you gentlemen for finding my stupid little sister, now if you’ll just let us through-" She stopped when one man put his massive hand out in front of her. 

"I don’t think so, little ladies." Arya scowled as she slowly looked up at him, taking note of the odd bird shaped tattoos on their forearms. 

The men slowly closed in. One of them grabbed the shorter girl’s arm and sneered, "Hand over the princess, Azula is coming with us."

"Princess Azula?" Arya croaked as she looked down at the drunken princess. 

Azula giggled as she leaned toward one of the men, accidentally burping in face as she slurred her words, "You look- er- like a human fart." She hiccuped as she sniffed before adding, "And you smell like it too." She giggled before suddenly collapsing and landing face first on the floor. 

Arya smacked her forehead and sighed as she slowly looked toward the men, the one Azula had insulted looked enraged. She looked down at the unconscious, drunken mess at her feet and then at the behemoths before her, "If you want the princess," she smirked as she cracked her knuckles, "You’ll have to go through me."

The men all laughed as they sneered down at Arya. 

She smirked as she felt the air getting hotter around her. She raised her fists as the first punch was thrown, blocking it with ease. 

oOoOo

Azula groaned as she sat up from the bed and pressed her palm to her forehead. The room was spinning and her head was pounding. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. This wasn’t Amaya and Kimmi’s place. Her arm was bandaged, she slowly peeled back the bandages when the door opened. 

"I wouldn’t touch that." A middle aged woman said as she entered. She was tanned and freckled. She turned and smiled, her golden eyes sparkling as she spoke, "You had quite to the night last night." She chuckled as she set down a tray on the dresser, she smiled as she placed a steaming cup of tea in Azula’s hands and sat on the bed, "How’s your arm?"

Azula shifted as she started down at her tea, "I don’t feel much."

"That’s to be expected, considering it’s a third degree." The woman said with a nod. 

"Third!?" Azula almost screamed, startling the woman a bit. 

"Yes?" The woman said with a raised brow. 

Azula looked down at the blankets, "That- how?" Her bending was deteriorating. Her flames where tiny nor were they hot, so how did she manage to inflict such a serious injury on herself?

"Zano, the bartender, took a look at it. He’s not a great healer, but it was either him or someone else and considering the whole situation from last night." 

"What happened?" Azula asked as she leaned forward and winced, she had almost forgotten about her monster hangover. 

The woman smiled, "My protege, Arya, found you in Gaher’s. You-"

"Sana, where’s my-" A young woman wearing brown trousers and a white tank top froze in the doorway. Her black hair was pulled in to a messy bun and was sticking out in different directions. She was pale and muscular and was about the same height as Sana. "Oh, fuck! The squishy baby is up!"

"Excuse me?" Azula questioned as she looked to Sana.

Sana chuckled, "Azula, this is Arya, my student."

"How do you know my name?" Azula exclaimed as she set down her tea and leapt out of bed. 

"Calm down, Azula, there’s no need to worry." Lao Ge chuckled as he walked into the room, "They’re trustworthy."

"Lao Ge?" Azula gasped as she hugged the old man, "Good to see you."

He chuckled as he hugged her back, "I told you I’d be back." He patted her shoulder and smiled, "Let me introduce you. This is my niece Sana and her student Arya."

"We’ve all met!" Arya laughed, "I don’t think I’ll ever forget last night." Arya smirked, "You probably don’t remember, but you tried flirting with and whoo, woulda worked, but you’re a bit to young for me."

"I don’t remember anything." Azula groaned, now embarrassed and frantically racking her brain for any memory of last night. She sighed when she realized that there was nothing. "Was it bad?"

"What? How drunk you were? Oh hun... you were the cause of multiple fights, which by the way even though you were drunk you were quite the fighter. And if that was you black out drunk, I can only imagine you while sober!" Arya laughed, "You tried flirting with me, which again, you’re a little to young for me, but I’m flattered. You made out with four girls, chased some feral cats, screamed at the sky, cried about some Ty Lee girl, cried about some Kazuo guy, you ate an onion like an apple and that was hard to watch like just, ugh. What else did you do?" Arya rubbed her chin before she snorted, "You fell into and got stuck in a trash can, fell off the side walk multiple times, tried to go free running on rooftops and that was just death waiting to happen, you ranted to Sana about a childhood crush on Kyoshi. If only you knew how awkward that was for Sana."

Sana rubbed her temples and sighed, "That’s enough, Arya."

"Oh wait you don’t know, can she know, would she believe us if she knew?" Arya looked to Lao Ge who shrugged. 

"Lao Ge is Tieguai the Immortal, Sana is one of his students and Kyoshi’s daughter." Azula deadpanned as she took a sip from her tea, she grinned as she noticed their jaws all hanging open. "Am I wrong?"

"How?" Lao Ge started, but didn’t continue. 

"How did I know?" Azula smiled, "I have my ways. Between the records from the palace and stories I’ve been told of the Immortal Tieguai." Azula smiled and ran a hand through her hair. 

Sana chuckled, "Well then."

"Sorry, for telling you about my crush on your mom." Azula mumbled when she remembered her embarrassment. 

Sana just waved her off, "Don’t worry about it."

"Changing the subject, Azula, do the others know where you are?" Lao Ge asked with a small frown. 

"No." Azula chuckled awkwardly, "So I should probably get going before they send out a search party, if they haven’t already."

"That’s probably for the best." Arya nodded, "We can take you to the market and Lao Ge probably knows better where you need to be." 

Azula nodded and they all part ways to get ready. Once everyone was dressed they set out for the market. Azula looked around at the different stands as she walked next to Arya. She was tall and wore black and red armor. She had a jian strapped to her side. 

"That girl keeps looking at you."Arya said as she snatched two apples off a stand and passed one to Azula. 

"Thanks, where?" Azula asked as she looked around. 

"Right there." Arya said as she turned Azula to face the pretty green eyed girl who was looking at them, before she quickly looked away, "That girl."

Azula’s eyes widen, "Fuck, do you think she’s onto me?"

"What?" Arya laughed. "No, I don’t think she’s with Zuko or those guys from last night."

"How do you know that, and what guys?"

"The guys with the bird tattoos, they seemed to know you." 

"Fuck, I wonder if they were with that politician." Azula mumbled as she looked at the ground, "Shit, maybe she’s with them."

"I don’t think so, I think she likes you." Arya said with a laugh. 

"So what do I do?" Azula asked. 

"Approach her, flirt, and ask her out!" Arya chuckled as if it were obvious. 

Azula laughed awkwardly, "Look, I don’t know what you saw with drunk me last night, but uhm I don’t flirt."

"How bad could it be?" Arya said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Pretty bad."

"Well, you better get it together, she’s coming this way." Sana chuckled as she walked up on Azula’s other side. 

"She’s what!?" Azula yelped as she turned to face the girl. 

"Hello." The girl said with a smile. 

Azula stood with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. A strange squeaking came from her the throat. 

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. 

Arya suddenly elbowed Azula in the ribs. Azula shook her head and grinned, "Your eyes are green." Azula suddenly hiccuped and she could feel her face getting hot. 

The girl giggled and raised a brow, "Are you okay?"

Azula cleared her throat and chuckled, "Pretty! You’re pretty, I mean, shit. Hi," She paused when hiccuped again, "Please excuse my hiccups, I’m Danuja."

"Jin." She said with a smile as she held out a hand. 

Azula smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. That’s a rather sharp outfit, you should be careful, you could puncture the hull of an empire class Fire Nation battleship leaving thousands to drown at sea." Azula wanted to melt into the ground, out of the corner of her eye she could see Kazuo standing behind Arya with a horrified look in his eyes and Arya suddenly fell backwards into his arms as he quickly began fanning her face. 

"It’s okay! It’s okay! Its okay!" He looked up at her and then back down at Arya, "I need water, can someone get water?" Sana placed a hand on Kazuo’s shoulder as she helped him move Arya onto a nearby bench. 

Jin giggled, "You’re cute."

Azula hiccuped loudly and blushed. Making Jin giggle again, she smiled as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to get some dinner sometime?" 

"W-Wuh huh buh guh yuh..." Azula stammered in shock, "You-you wanna go out with m-me?"

"I mean, if you want to." Jin chuckled as she watched Azula nod dumbly, "Can I pick you up at seven?"

"Uh huh?" Azula squeaked and nodded, "Seven works."

Jin smiled, "Great, wanna meet in front of the Jasmine Dragon."

"Uh huh." Azula choked out.

"Cool! I’ll see you later then!" Jin said as she walked away. 

Azula watched as Jin walked away and slowly turned to face Arya and Kazuo, looking shocked.

"Did that just happen?" Kazuo asked. 

"I think it did..." Arya choked, "That was nothing like you from last night!"

Azula groaned and hid her face in her hands, "I warned you!"

Kazuo slowly shook his head, "You need some lessons, hunny, that was horrendous."

Arya rubbed her temples, "I gotta take a walk, oh Raava." Arya slowly stumbled away, "That was hard to watch and you still got a date, shit!"

Kazuo laughed as he watched Arya and slowly turned back to Azula, "My thoughts exactly, who was that? Did you make a new friend?"

Azula shrugged, "I guess."

"Everyone has been worried about you, Cho and June woke us up after you took off and we’ve all been searching for you." Kazuo said, "Where’d you go?"

"I don’t really remember, I woke up to Lao Ge, Arya, and Sana. All know is I have a killer hangover, I somehow managed to burn myself pretty badly, and there were some guys with bird tattoos." Azula shrugged and sighed, "Sorry about making everyone worry."

Kazuo shook his head, "It’s fine, but I wanna go back to the part about you burning yourself and the guys."

"I wouldn’t know what to tell you. I don’t know how to tell you how I managed to burn myself and Arya just told me about the bird tattoo guys, but I’m thinking they might be tied to politician June and I killed in Omashu."

"How?" 

"Ah didn’t tell you about that, not here though no telling who’s listening-"

"There you are!" June said as she marched up and hugged Azula, "We were worried, where did you go?"

Azula chuckled as she patted June’s shoulder, "Just on a walk."

June narrowed her eyes as she stepped back, "Yeah, a walk, we’ll talk more about it later." June sighed, "I got us a job, what do you say?"

"Let’s do it! Is Kaz coming?" Azula asked as she looked to best friend. 

"He can."

Kazuo and Azula excitedly high fived. They all hopped on Nyla as June went over the job, stopping at the apartment for Azula to get her daggers and set out to track down the target. 

A man by the name of Ram. Known as a brute that has assaulted multiple people, even killing some. Stealing from poor families. Azula studied the sketch and watched the streets. Kazuo suddenly nudged Azula pointed to a cloaked figure rushing down an alley, "I think that’s him." The three looked at each other and nodded, Azula and Kazuo leapt off the shirshu and ran after the man. Stopping when they came to a dead end. 

"Shit. Where did he go?" Azula growled as she looked up and caught a glimpse of his cloak, "Up there."

"How-" Kazuo stop as he watched Azula run up the walls, jumping between the back wall and the two buildings, "I keep forgetting you can do that!" Kazuo muttered as he look up at her, "What about me!?"

"Use the ladder!" 

Kazuo looked up at the fire escape ladder, and huffed as he pulled it down and climbed up. Azula leaned down and held out a hand, he took her hand and grunted.

"Jump." Azula ordered, grunting as she tried to pull Kazuo up, "Ugh, Raava." She huffed as she pulled Kazuo up, "You gotta learn some parkour."

Kazuo panted and chuckled, "You learn how to flirt and I’ll learn some parkour."

"Deal, but first." Azula said as she turned, "Let catch this guy, don’t worry about tricks, the roofs are all close so just worry about jumping across." Azula said as she began running. 

"You’re not a great teacher." Kazuo huffed as he ran next to her. 

"Not the time." Azula said as she leapt to the next roof, "There’s a plank there use it!"

"Why is it here?" Kazuo questioned as he ran across it and Azula pounced from the roof, catching herself on the ledge of the next one and vaulting over, landing on her feet. 

"Lots of people do parkour, Kaz, that gap was a little wide." Azula grunted. 

"You’re tiny and you did it like it was nothing!" Kazuo exclaimed. 

"Call me tiny again and I’ll eat your knee caps, also I’ve had practice."

"What does that mean, you feral lesbian!?" Kazuo screamed. 

"It’s exactly what it means, you bisexual dumbass!" Azula laughed as leapt to the next roof. She smiled even more at the sight of their guy just ahead, "There he is!"

The man stopped at the edge of last building. The next one was too tall and there were no visible hand and foot holds, so scaling it vertically was out of the question. The figure growled and turned around, he stood with the lower half of his face covered by a black mask and wore a black hood. He sent a large fire ball at them. Kazuo yelled as she threw a punch at it and Azula rolled out of the way. She looked back as the ball dissipated and Kazuo grinned.

"I just did that! Ooh that’s hot." He grinned as he shook out his hand and the figure charged at him. 

Azula snarled and ripped her daggers from their scabbards, leaping and shouldering the man before he could hurt Kazuo. She and the hooded man stood and prepared to face off. 

"Stop." The man grunted, and there was something off about his voice, but Azula didn’t care as she rushed him. Azula grunted as the man evaded her every move. The man suddenly rolled backwards and leapt, vaulting over Azula, and kicking out her legs. 

"Damnit!" Azula hissed as the man moved with ease and disarmed her, pinning her down. 

"Listen to me!" The man, no woman, snarled. 

"Get off her!" Kazuo yelled as he threw himself into the assailant. The two tumbled to the side, just as June arrived and pulled Azula up. 

"Shit, Kaz!" Azula yelled as they rushed to pull Kazuo of the woman. 

"Don’t ever hurt Azula again!" Kazuo grunted as he ripped off the mask to reveal,

"Idiots!" Arya roared as Azula and June pulled Kazuo up. 

"Arya?" June and Azula gasped. 

Arya’s eyes widened, "June?"

"You two know each other?" Azula asked as she looked between them. 

June waved her hand, "I’m more surprised you know each!"

Arya grinned as she got up and brushed herself off, "Azula and I had a night out last night, it was fun!"

June’s eyes widened, "You what?" She look to Azula, who shrugged. 

"I don’t really remember."

That wasn’t the right thing to say, as it made June angrier, "What!?"

Kazuo quickly stepped between them, "Let’s hold off on this!"

"No!" June snarled as she grabbed Arya by the collar, "I swear to Raava-"

"You gonna choke me, June?" Arya smirked.

"Only if you ask me to." June growled. 

Arya chuckled as she poked June’s nose, "You’re pretty sexy when you’re mad."

June growled, "Azula doesn’t need your self destructive tendencies in her life."

"A little fun never-"

"Guys!" Azula yelled, "Where’s Ram?"

Arya smiled, "Dead, I killed him." She met June’s eyes, "That’s another point for me, you know I don’t think Azula needs your gambling addiction and alcoholism in her life either."

"I can smell it on your breath, Arya, at least I don’t do it during the day!"

Arya rolled her eyes and frowned, "Uh June."

June slowly pulled her gaze from Arya and frowned, "Shit." She released Arya. 

They were surrounded by men and women with bird tattoos. 

"Ram's people." Arya growled and looked to Azula, "Same people from last night."

One woman with brown hair stepped forward, "Princess Azula, you’re coming with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuo: And they were roommates. 
> 
> Azula: Oh my Raava, they were roommates.


	12. The Phoenix King’s Loyalists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter, I’m gonna go scream at the walls.

"Princess Azula, you’re coming with us." The brown haired woman snarled, "We don’t want to fight, but we will use force if you make us."

They were completely surrounded, men and women all stood in fire bending stances, ready to strike at any moment. 

"Well, great." Arya grumbled, "Look what you did."

June whirled on the other mercenary, "What I did, this is your doing!"

"Oh sure," Arya scoffed and crossed her arms, "Just like last time!"

June’s face was red, "That was completely your fault, if you hadn’t-"

Arya waved a finger in her face, "Nuh uh, there you go again. Look, I’m not starting this with you!"

Kazuo leaned down to Azula’s ear, "I bet they were roommates."

Azula gasped as she looked up at him, "Oh my Raava, they were roommates."

Just then one of the men charged them, he shoved June to the side. Sending her stumbling into Arya arms, both of them falling back. "Looks like you just fell for me." Arya said with a smug grin. 

"Shut up!" June groaned, as she tried to get up. 

The man tried to grab Azula, but Kazuo caught his arm and shoved him to the side, making him fall to the ground. Azula grunted and delivered multiple swift kicks to his stomach and groin. 

Kazuo spun around to look Arya and June, "How about you quit making out and get over here and help us!"

June leapt to her feet and yelled, "We are not making out!"

Arya groaned and pouted from the ground, "Wait, we're not?"

June sighed as she grabbed Arya's arm and yanked her up, "No, we’re not. Now get up, you nasty!"

"Fine!" Arya groaned as she got up, "But you owe me later."

"AUGH!" June screamed as she punched a man who was coming up behind Arya in the face. 

"Hey, you almost hit me!" Arya whined, with a joking smile. 

"Kinda wish I did!" June snarled. 

Arya smirked, "Ooh, where?"

"Could you stop, for five minutes?" Azula roared from where she sat on the other side of the roof. Azula was straddling and choking a woman on the ground while also digging her nails into a man’s face as he swung wildly in an attempt to reach her, "Help us!" 

June and Arya looked at each other and nodded. "We'll save this for later." Arya chuckled before she shot down a man with a large fireball. 

"Agreed." June grunted as she pulled her whip from her belt and used it to catch a shorter brown haired man by the forearm, the barbed end wrapping around and tightening as June yanked him toward her. June kicked the brown haired man's feet out and planted her foot on his chest, tying up his hands and feet. 

"Nice, whipping June, I remember when you used it on me." Arya chuckled as she used her sword to slice through a man’s side. 

June snorted as she pulled out her dagger and slashed a man’s throat, "That whip is barbed, I never used it on you."

"Ooh sounds painful, kinda wish you had, you know how I like the pain." Arya joked as she threw a fireball toward a man, he evaded it, but wasn’t prepared for the second one that sent him tumbling off the roof. 

"STOP!" Azula shrieked from where she flipped one man over her shoulder and off the roof. "For the love of Raava, stop!" She spun around and slammed her fist into a woman's face just before she could grab her. 

Kazuo ran up beside her and kicked the woman, "I don’t normally like hurting people, especially ladies, but you people seem like human garbage, so get fucked!"

"Kazuo, language!" Azula exclaimed as she plunged her daggers into the woman’s chest. "By the power vested in me, as leader of the Blue Dragons, I ban you from that word."

Kazuo grunted as he sent small fireballs at a man, "You’re not the boss of me."

Azula chuckled as they turned to the last two remaining assailants, a large bald man and the brown haired woman. June kept the brown haired man held down, as Arya moved in front of Azula and Kazuo. "Let me handle these guys." She said with a smile as she clutched her sword with both hands, the blade beginning to glow a bright red. 

"Wait." June asserted, "Don’t kill 'em."

Arya frowned as she looked at June for a moment, something flashed in her eyes as she looked about at the two, "Okay then." She sheathed her sword and raised her fists, "Let’s do this." 

Azula’s eyes widened as she watched the way the two shot fireballs at Arya, the mercenary just smiling as she dodged them with ease. The man swung at Arya’s head, who rolled pasted and leapt back to her feet behind them. She slapped her hands flat on their backs, closing her eyes and letting out a low grunt. The man and woman paled and their lips turned blue. Arya kicked out their legs. Azula and Kazuo rushed over to pin them down as Arya stumbled back slightly and shook her head. 

"What did you do?" Azula asked as she held down the woman, "They’re cold to the touch and shivering."

"Little something Sana and I have been working on, it’s called heat bending." Arya grumbled as she rubbed her head, "Still working on a few kinks with it, you handle this." Azula narrowed her eyes and watched as Arya stepped away, breathing hard and holding her sides. 

"Bring ‘em over." June grunted as she forced the man she was holding down to sit up. 

They dragged the two and kept a tight hold on them, Arya slowly approached and gently nudged Azula away, "I got her." Azula frowned as she stepped back and watched Arya take hold of the woman. She moved to stand next to June and look down at the assailants. "Alright, we’ve got some questions." June started.

"Really, that’s how you’re starting this?" Arya snorted. 

"Shut it." June hissed, "We ran into one of you fuckers in Omashu, he was talking some shit about Ozai."

The man who was tied up grunted as he struggled against the binds. Arya reached and smacked him upside the head to make him stop, pausing when she saw his face, "Roka?"

"Arya?" Roka choked. He looked up at Azula and June then back at the floor. 

"Arya, June, do either of you know of any abandoned buildings." Azula said with a scowl. 

"I’m sure you’d be happy to know that the building we’re on is abandoned." Arya said and squeezed the woman in her grasp. 

"Good." Azula nodded, "June, do you have rope on Nyla?"

"I do." 

"Perfect, go get that. Arya, Kazuo would you help me move these guys downstairs?"

"Sure thing, Azzy." Kazuo said as he pulled the man up and kept his arms behind his back. 

"Hup hup!" Arya chuckled as she hoisted the woman over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"Unhand me, you-you barbarian!" The woman grunted as Arya jostled her around. 

"Ah yes, as opposed to the model civilian that you are!" Arya chuckled sarcastically as she carried the woman to the door that lead down from the roof. 

Azula turned to Roka, "You’re up."

"Okay, just be careful with my face, that’s the moneymaker." Roka said with a smirk. 

"I’m to hungover for this shit." Azula grumbled as pushed him over and grabbed hold of his tied hands, and dragged him toward the door and down the steps, making sure to hit his face a few times. She found Kazuo and Arya waiting for her at the first door out of the stairway. "Watch him." Azula ordered as she stepped up to the door. 

"Not like I’m going anywhere." Roka grumbled sarcastically from the ground.

"Shut it." Azula hissed as she jiggled the door knob and sighed loudly before grumbling quietly to herself, "I so fucking..."

"I could probably-" Arya started, but was cut off when Azula stepped back, wound up her leg and kicked the door off its hinges. 

"That works." June chuckled as she came up behind them. 

"Let’s get this over with, my head is pounding." Azula said as she dragged Roka into the room. "June and Arya, tie them up. Kazuo, come with me to get a look around." The abandoned apartment was big and there was still some furniture left. 

"This place is pretty big." Kazuo commented as they made their way down hall, "You doing alright?"

"Well, I’m hungover as fuck, so there’s that." Azula said as she took a look inside one of the bathrooms, "I burned my arm and some people seem to want to take me away so they can, usurp Zuko and put me on the throne, at least that’s what it seems like." Azula sighed and rubbed her temples, "I wanna separate them in different rooms and work them against each other."

"What?" Kazuo asked.

"I picked it up from my dad, sometimes he’d make me watch him torture prisoners. "

"What about the rest of us?" Kazuo frowned, "Are you sure you should do it on your own, maybe I can help you? Violence and torture doesn’t have to be the answer."

"Kazuo, just go help June and Arya move them into separate rooms."

"But-"

"Kazuo please."

Kazuo didn’t say a word as he went back to June and Arya. Azula sighed as she stepped into the bathroom and leaned against the wall, sliding down against the wall and flopping onto her butt. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She had watched her father torture people before, but had never actually done it herself. She felt queasy and her hands were shaking. She clenched her fists in a vain attempt to stop the trembling. She slowly got to her feet and breathed deeply before making her way back to the others. 

"All good?" June asked as Azula stood before the three rooms. 

"Yeah. Wait out here." Azula said as she marched up to the first door, "I’ll handle this."

"Azula?" Kazuo took a step forward, but Azula held up a hand. 

"I’ll handle it." She hissed and stepped into the room where she found the woman tied to a chair. She had watched her father do this before. 

She could handle this. 

oOoOo

When the airship finally landed, everyone was exhausted, Ty Lee and Zuko most of all. They had been up the past few nights talk about a plan. It seemed that Azula was up to something, she had to be, but it was hard to say what. 

Ty Lee sighed as she walked into the hotel room she’d be sharing with Mai. Everyone was gathering in their room to talk about the plan. 

"So, I know we’re all kind of reeling from Chin, and everything that happened." Zuko started, "I know we’re all a little confused by what happened, I mean Azula has a group again."

"Can we please talk about that for a second." Mai voiced, "She’s manipulating this guy right? I mean she has to be promising him something." 

Ty Lee sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Mai asked. 

"Nothing." Ty Lee grumbled and stared at the floor. 

Zuko stood up, "You’re quiet, Ty Lee."

"What’s going on?" Mai asked as she stepped over to sit next to her, "Did something happen in Chin, you’ve been strangely quiet ever since."

"It’s just Azula protected Kazuo."

"What?" Zuko snorted, "Azula doesn’t protect people, she’s selfish and unstable."

Mai nodded, "Are you sure, Ty Lee, because that doesn’t sound like Azula. 

"It’s true!" Ty Lee snapped, "I know it’s hard to believe, I mean Azula is selfish and cruel, but I’m telling you something has changed with her."

Katara held up a hand, ignoring the look Ty Lee gave her, "How do you know she isn’t doing it to manipulate him?"

Mai nodded, "Think about it, why else would she do it."

"I thought that too, but I’ve been thinking. You guys weren’t there, you didn’t see it!" 

Mai shrugged, "Well it’s a good thing you chi blocked her, I wasn’t in the mood to deal with lightning."

"Can I also add that Azula hasn’t been using her firebending?" Ty Lee added. "I mean come on, there’s something going on here!"

"I don’t think it really matters. What matters is we know she’s here, that is if June hasn’t found her first." Mai looked to Zuko, "At least we hope she’s still here, I don’t get why we’re tracking her and not this Kazuo guy or that old man."

"Mai-" Zuko started. 

"I’m just saying, these guys probably need help, maybe by getting to them we can save them and put a stop to Azula and whatever she’s planning."

Ty Lee huffed and stared at Mai, "What do you think she’s doing?"

She met Ty Lee’s eyes, "I’m not sure, but I highly doubt she’s changed."

"You weren’t there, you didn’t see the desperation in her eyes, you didn’t see her throw herself in front of him."

Aang shrugged, "Maybe they're dating."

"Excuse me!?" Ty Lee exclaimed. 

"Who knows!" Aang said, "Maybe Azula found someone who helps her to be a better person."

"No their not dating." Ty Lee growled and clenched her fists, "They aren’t!"

"I don’t know." Sokka chuckled, "It looked to me like they were going to the festival together and I definitely saw her grab his hand."

"Friends can hold hands and go to festivals together!"

"Pretty sure I heard him call her Azzy, she doesn’t let anyone do that." Zuko teased.

"See! That’s a change! She’s changed!" Ty Lee exclaimed her face red. 

Mai chuckled, "I think someone is jealous of Kazuo."

"I’M NOT JEALOUS!" Everyone went silent and stared at Ty Lee as she quickly calmed herself, "I am not jealous, I’m just say that Azula has changed, I saw it myself."

oOoOo

Azula’s ears were ringing. Someone was screaming, was that her? No not her. Then who? She looked down at her hands, wrapped tightly around a broken chair leg. She grunted and swung, putting all her strength behind the hit. Someone was screaming again. She blinked and looked down at the man on the floor. He was an older man, he was bald, an athletic build, and had tanned skin. On his left forearm he had a Phoenix tattoo. His golden eyes were glossy, his nose broken and bleeding, the blood clotting in his beard. 

He was upright, leaning against the wall with his hands bound. His ankles tied to a small wooden block, both his legs were broken. She stared down at him with a calm smile as she leaned the chair leg against the wall, "Now, where is my father?" 

The woman sneered at her, "Go fuck yourself."

"Well that’s rude." Azula scoffed, "See, earlier buddy boy here mentioned that there was a plan to break him out, but he chose to go quiet as soon as he said it." She looked back at the man, choking on his sobs, "We’ll come back to you later." She looked at the woman and smiled, "I believe I caught your name was, Kame, correct?" The only answer she got was sneer, "I’ll take that as a yes. It means turtle, right?" She slowly circled the woman. 

"Tortoise." 

"Right, turtle." Azula chuckled as she moved around her. "Wisdom, knowledge, and the ability to defend yourself. Oh and good luck."

"Tortoise." Kame corrected again.

"Let me ask you something, when would you say that a turtle-"

"Tortoise."

Azula slapped her, "Don’t interrupt me. Now, when would you say that a tortoise, runs out of luck?" Azula took a step back, "You see I think, it’s when a tortoise," She shoved her hands into her pockets, and raised her foot, planting it against Kame's chest, "winds up on its back." Azula punctuated her sentence by pushing Kame backwards, the woman landing with a hard thud and making the floor creak loudly. "So defenseless. Any predator could just come along or time takes it toll and then no more tortoise." She hummed as she placed her foot on one of the chair legs and put some of her weight on it, making the chair rise slightly and balance on the back legs, "You know father always said, 'Don’t balance the chair like that, you’ll break it.' I never listened, and the chair never broke. Now he’s not here to stop me and the chair isn’t breaking, what does he know? What do you know? Where is my father? Is he out?"

Kame said nothing as she glared at Azula. 

"Well?"

"Eat shit."

Azula then purposely applied all her weight, making Kame fall again and breaking the chair leg, Azula chuckled as she sang, "Oops, did I do that?" Azula circled her again, like a predator does it prey, "Poor little defenseless tortoise, far from home and stuck on her back." Azula hummed as she slunk around Kame. 

"I’m not gonna tell you shit." Kame ground out through gritted teeth

She came to a stop, "You know, I’ve always found abandoned buildings amazing, so much history, so many stories. Where others may see a run down, dilapidated shit hole, I see clubhouses, ballrooms with grand balls, bars that were once filled with drunken friends sing merry tunes. I see the history, the ghosts. This place was an apartment building. This apartment belonged to a family," She made her way to a small crate on the floor, kneeling down and grumbling as she shook a giant cockroach off her hand, "Infestation, asbestos, remnants of a small fire, water damage, mold. This place is no longer fit for human life, but I love it. The way the sun shines through moth eaten drapes, the skittering of critters making their homes in the walls, all the neat little things you can find. Forgotten jewelry, damaged children’s toys, old tools." She removed an old hammer and rusty nails from the crate, the floor creaking under her feet. "The creaking floorboards, I love it all and just imagine how it looked in its prime. Before the water damage, before the fire. What I’d give to find a place like this and redo it, restore it to its once former glory, but I’m getting off track." She met Kame's eyes and she moved toward Roka, hovering one of the rust covered nails over his right pinky, his hand was tied down to the arm of the chair, "Where is my father? Is he still in prison? What are his plans? What is this little group? I want answers and I’m starting to grow tired of this little game."

"You’re not gonna do shit." Kame laughed.

"Oh really?"

"You’re bluffing, you’re not gonna put that nail through his hand."

"I just crippled him," Azula gestured to the man with broken legs, "you really think I won’t put a nail through his pinky?"

"Not my pinky, please not my right pinky!"

Kame smirked, "You don’t have the guts."

"No?" Azula smirked and raised the hammer and slammed it down on the nail, driving it through his pinky finger and making Roka scream in agony. 

"TELL HER! FUCK! ANSWER HER-"

Azula silenced Roka with a swift slap to the face and a yank of the hair. She looked over at Kame, who’s eyes were wide with horror, "It’s your own fault for doubting me."

"Fuck you."

Azula frowned and hovered the hammer over Roka's next finger, "Answer me."

"Fuck you, I’m not saying shit." Kame snapped. 

Azula scowled and brought the hammer down on Roka's ring finger, breaking his finger. Roka screamed and writhed in his binds, groaning through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His black hair stuck to his forehead due to sweat. Azula hovered the hammer over his next finger, "I’m getting bored, where is my father?"

"HE'S STILL IN PRISON!" Roka screamed as he stared at the hammer hovering over his middle finger, "HE’S STILL IN PRISON!" 

Azula fell silent, resting the hammer on the dresser, she pulled a chair over and sat in front of him. "Tell me more." 

"No, no, I said to much." Roka whimpered. 

"Roka, I’m not gonna hurt you, as long as you tell me what I want." Azula said calmly. 

"No, no, no." 

Azula sighed and rested against the back of the chair, "Roka-"

"Don’t you dare!" Kame interrupted, "Don’t you say a fucking word!"

Azula huffed and stood up, "You know, you need to shut the fuck up." She slowly made her way toward Kame, "You are really, pissing me off."

"Go eat a dick!" Kame yelled. 

Azula took a step forward ready to strike Kame, but paused and smiled as she slowly turned back to Roka, "Roka, would you feel more comfortable with talking if there were no interruptions?"

Roka gulped, but didn’t answer. 

Azula nodded and slowly walked over to Kame, "See you have been no help Kame. All you done is cause problems and it seems I have no use for you." She slowly lifted up the chair, moved to stand behind Kame, and balanced her against her front. She slowly wrapped her arms around Kame's neck, trapping her in a rear naked choke and squeezing. Kame gasped and choked, struggling against Azula’s slowly tightening grip. "Open your eyes Roka, I want you to see what happens to people who don’t talk and cause problems."

Roka swallowed loudly and looked at Azula. 

"Good." Azula said as she tightened her grip and jerked, snapped Kame's neck, stepping back and allowing her body to fall like a rock. "That’s what happens when you cause problems."

"You psychotic bitch."

Azula slowly looked to the man with broken legs, "Oh so know you want to speak." She stalked toward him, "Yami, your call sign is Bear." She lowered herself in front of him, "You saw what I did to Kame, do you really want to cause problems right now?"

Yami immediately lowered his head and went quiet once me. 

"That’s what I thought." She rose and turned back to Roka, "Now then, Roka."

The man shook in his place, "Ozai is still in prison, the attempt to break him out have been unsuccessful so far. The plan was to find you and have you help break him out, since you’re the only person who could get him out. You’re strong, and smart."

"That can’t be to only plan."

"It’s not, I’m sure you’re aware of it. He wants you back, he wants to put you on the throne. The Fire Nation need you, Azula. Zuko is incapable of leading a nation, we need you on the throne. You could save us, save the nation."

Azula study hun with a frown, "There’s more to it."

"No there isn’t."

She grabbed the hammer and brought it down on his middle finger. 

Roka screamed in agony, "I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED!"

"You’re lying to me, Roka, there’s more to it than what you’re telling me."

"There’s nothing else!"

Azula frowned and stepped toward him, getting a sickening pleasure from the way he flinched. She slowly picked the hammer and brought it to the nail in his pinky, slowly removing it as he hollered in pain. She dropped the bloody nail on the floor and then brought the back end of the hammer down and severed his pinky, making him scream again. 

"Answer me."

Roka trembled and shook his head, "He wants to rule from the background, you'd be the face, but he’d be running things from behind closed doors! The Loyalists are his army, there’s thousands of us and we’re growing bigger! Please don’t hurt me anymore."

Azula sighed and straightened up, "Of course it would just be about power." Azula rubbed her head and sighed, his skull was pounding. Of course her father didn’t really carry about her, no one did. All she was, was a weapon. All she was good for was destruction. She looked down at the way Roka trembled under her gaze, "Damn it." She was just like him, wasn’t she. 

"You kinda look like him." 

She looked up to see Yami staring at her, "Excuse me?" That was a first, usually people said she looked like her mother, but her father? That was new. 

His breathing was labored as he looked up at her, "You kinda look like him." He choked as he stared at her, "Sometimes, I still hear his screams at night. I’ll be trying to sleep and I’ll still hear him." The man nodded slowly, "Lu Ten was a coward, but damn he didn’t wanna go down."

Azula froze as she stared at him. 

"We shot him, and the fucker kept kicking." He grinned, baring his blood stained teeth at her, "Ozai said for us to have fun, so we did. The son of a bitch died praying to the spirits." He coughed as he laughed and mocked Lu Ten, "Spirits watch over her, protect her, guide her, have mercy on her."

Azula stared at him in silence, slowly closing the distance and picking up the chair leg. 

"There were seven of us in total and if we had the choice to do it again, we would." Yami coughed. 

"Why, why would you tell me this?"

"I’m dead anyway, but I like telling a good story. I thought why not have my last words be my favorite story." He choked out a chuckle, "He died, crying out to the spirits for mercy."

Lu Ten who used to tell her stories and do funny voices. Lu Ten who played pretend. Lu Ten who would let her sit on his shoulders and give her piggy back rides. Lu Ten who protected her from things that went bump in the night. She was his Little Dragon and he was her LuLu.

"He was a coward."

"Shut up."

"An honorless coward."

Lu Ten who taught her to love who she wanted. Lu Ten who stole mochi with her. Lu Ten who used to build obstacle courses with her. Lu Ten who introduced her to his friends. Lu Ten who promised he would take her far, far away from Ozai where he wouldn’t hurt her. Lu Ten who was slaughtered by Ozai's Loyalists. His Little Dragon, her LuLu.

"If you’re gonna kill me, at least make it fast, would ya?"

"Like you did for Lu Ten?" Azula husked, her voice harsh. 

He didn’t try to fight, "You do that and you’re no better than your father. I’m an old man, won’t you at least grant, a dying man’s last wish? There a pouch of capsules in my pocket, they’re a fast acting poison. They'll make it quick."

She stood over him, chair leg in hand. She slowly raised the leg and wound up for the first swing. 

"You do that, and you’re no better than him." He repeated. 

"I heard you the first time. That’s too bad, I don’t care." Azula whispered as she swung, the leg colliding with the right side of his head, bringing it back across the left. He groaned in pain as she then raised it up and brought it down like an axe. She came back up, bludgeoning his skull in with the leg against the wall. She didn’t stop, not even after he stopped gurgling, not even after his leg stopped twitching. It wasn’t until the chair leg finally snapped that she stopped. She tried to steady her breathing as she knelt down, and began digging through his pockets. She removed a small leather pouch full of pills, a photo of Yami and six others, dated a few days before word had come back about Lu Ten’s death. She studied the photo, this was her group. Seven to go. 

"Fucker." Azula muttered as she rose to her feet, a low thin behind her. She slowly turned to see Roka standing behind, "Fuck."

Roka looked between her and the window. 

"Don’t fucking move." Azula growled as she pulled out her daggers. 

"Fuck you." Roka snapped as he began to generate lightning, shooting a bolt at Azula. 

Azula wasn't fast enough as she dropped her dagger and got into a redirection stance. The lightning met her silver dagger just as it left her right hand. There was an intense, burning heat that suddenly dissipated as she was thrown back against the wall, it felt like she was inside a giant, beating, steel drum. That feeling once again disappeared and she was left with just a tingling, pins and needles like feeling in her right arm that feeling creeping through the rest of her body. It felt like she had ants crawling on her. She couldn’t see anything, but she heard shouting through the ringing in her ears. 

"Arya?" She gasped out as she tried to figure out who was holding her.

"What?"

Azula chuckled, "I think I was just struck by lightning!"

"Are you trying to crack a joke!?" Kazuo exclaimed from beside her. 

Azula snorted, "Heh, yeah, I’m alive! What a rush!"

"Raava, let’s get her to Zano!" Arya said as she lifted Azula up. 

oOoOo

"Hey Little Dragon."

"LuLu!" 

"You have to get up, you’re burning daylight."

"Wait! Lu Ten, don’t leave me!"

oOoOo

Azula shot up, almost head butting Kazuo. 

"Whoa, careful!" Kazuo exclaimed as he caught her by the shoulders. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"My head is pounding and I can’t feel my right arm, everything is blurry and muffled in my right ear."

"That’ll pass." A man said from beside her. She looked up to see a tall bald man with an eye patch over his left eye, smiling at her. He had a long scar behind that came from under his eyepatch and arched back behind his ear, down his neck, and disappeared under his blue tunic, “Name’s Zano.” He smiled as he guided glowing water over her arm.

Azula fidgeted in discomfort as she looked away from the water bender. “Hi.” Azula grunted as she sat up and looked at the others, “What happened?”

“You were struck by lightning, been out for a few hours.” June said, “Roka, got away.”

“Great.” Azula huffed in annoyance. 

Zano hummed as leaned forward, “If I may ask, is this the same Roka from last night? What happened? Why’d he shoot you?”

“Well I did break his fingers.” Azula said dryly. 

Zano frowned, “Still doesn’t seem like a good reason to shoot a sixteen year old girl, I mean unless you were like torturing him. Were you?”

“I was. And I’d shoot me, I don't even need a reason.” Azula shrugged. 

“Okay, no more of that.” Kazuo exclaimed.

Azula looked down at her arm, covered by the glowing water. She looked up at Zano, “So you’re a bartender, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Which means you meet a lot of people?”

“Yeah?”

“And you know of Roka?”

“Well yeah, of him.”

She looked around, “I need some paper and something to draw with.”

“Why?” Kazuo asked. 

“Because I have a question!” 

“Here.” Arya said, placing a pad and pencil on Azula’s lap. 

Azula pulled her arm away from Zano and swiped up the pencil. She quickly began sketching a crude image of a Phoenix, “Do you recognize this, from any other patrons?”

Zano froze as he stared at the crude picture, “Get out.”

“Zano.” Arya said as she stepped toward him. 

“I said get out.” Zano growled, “I don’t know what you’re doing, or why you’re messing around with these guys, but I don’t want any part in this you hear? You keep this shit to yourselves.”

“Zano, if you know something say it!” June exclaimed. 

“Not here.” Zano whispered, “They’re all around, meet me in the alley tonight, I’ll explain more there, but for now.” He straightened up, “I have helped your friend, your arm will be fine, now get out and don’t come back.” He winked and ushered them out of the backboor of the back room. The group all looked at each other. 

“Well,” Azula sighed, “Something tells me, we are fucked.”


	13. Girls of Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!!

“Jin, you should totally ask her out, or else I will!” Ting laughed as she nudged her arm. 

Jin just rolled her eyes as she laughed at her best friend, “I doubt she’d say yes.”

Ting laughed and nudged her shoulder, “Jin just give it a try, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Jin rolled her eyes as she looked over at the Fire National walking through the market.

“Do it!” Ting sang.

“Alright!” Jin said before she approached the girl and what she hadn’t expected was for her to be so awkward, nor was she prepared for her to say yes to going out with her. 

“So how’d it go?”

Jin laughed as she looked back at the Fire Nation girl, Danuja. “She said yes.”

oOoOo

Azula frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had no clothes, aside from the ones on her back. The ones that smelled faintly of blood, sweat, vomit, and alcohol. “I need new clothes.” She sighed, and startled at the sudden knock at the door, “Come in.”

“Hey, Azzy cat!” Kazuo grinned, “Get it, Azzy cat like tabby cat, but you’re Azula so you’re an Azzy cat. I crack myself up.”

“Kazuo-”

“Yeah, it really wasn’t that funny. I thought it was funny in my head, but now that I’ve said it out loud it’s not as funny as I thought.”

“Oh okay Kazuo-”

“I regret it now, I’m sorry it wasn’t funny, I won’t call you Azzy cat it was stupid. It didn’t even make sense.”

“Kazuo!”

“That’s me!”

Azula chuckled and rolled her eyes, before her face fell, “What am I doing?”

“What do you mean?” 

Azula sighed, “I mean, am I really doing this? Going out on a date, after everything that happened today? Maybe, I should cancel.”

“No, do not, shut that down right now.” Kazuo hissed, “You are not going to cancel, you’re gonna go out with her and have a good time, and that’s on Raava.”

Azula sighed and slumped down on the bed, slowly running a hand over the long vine like scar on her right arm, “Kaz, I look and smell like shit.”

Kazuo grinned, “That’s why I’m gonna give you a makeover.”

There was a sudden crash outside and the door flew open to reveal an excited Arya, “DID SOMEBODY SAY MAKEOVER!?”

“No.” Azula deadpanned, “No, it’s not happening. After everything that has happened, no. It’s dangerous, it-”

“Oh it’s happening.” Arya interrupted, “You need to take a moment to relax and have a day for you. Jin asked you out and you’re gonna have a good time with her.”

“I don’t-”

“Bup bup bup!”

“Arya, I really-”

“Nup bup hah bah dah!”

“Kazuo! Would you both stop and listen!? Now it doesn’t seem like the best idea right now.” She made her way across the room and looked out the window, “My father is up to something and he has a group and-” She froze. 

“Azula, you good?” Arya asked as she moved to stand next to the teen. 

“They’re here, how the fuck are they here? How did they catch up?”

“What?” Kazuo moved quickly to stand behind Azula, “Oh shit.”

Just outside the window; Ty Lee, Suki, Mai, and Sokka were speaking with a produce merchant. 

“Who are they?” Arya inquired as she looked down at the group. 

“You know what, I’m going on that date.”

“Uhm okay, but can someone catch me up here, please!” 

Azula hummed as she looked over to Arya, “Oh right. So Ty Lee and Mai were my friends, until they turned against me. Mai chose Zuko, Ty Lee chose Mai, and I was left alone as usual.” She made her way toward the mirror as she continued the story, Arya nodding along quietly. 

oOoOo

Ursa frowned as she read and reread the letter in her hand. Zuko had written to her, letting her know that Azula was somewhere in Ba Sing Se. He promised that he would bring her home. She stared at the words on the page, tears stung her eyes. 

“Ursa.” Iroh said as he stepped into the office and set down a tray of tea, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Ursa said, still staring at the letter. “Ask away.”

“After everything, Azula has done, she has attempted to kill all of us on multiple occasions. Why do you want to bring her back? She’s crazy!”

Ursa slammed the paper on the desk, she didn’t raise her voice, she kept a firm tone as she glared at the man, “How dare you! How fucking dare you! She is only sixteen, fourteen at the time of the war. She was Ozai’s puppet and I am partly, if not completely, to blame for that.”

“Don’t you think, maybe, at this point she’s a lost cause. I mean-”

The slap echoed into the halls, and a servant peeked his head in, “Is everything alright?”

“Oh don’t worry,” Ursa said calmly, ignoring the stunned look on Iroh’s face, “Everything’s fine, would you like to go home to your family?”

“Uhm I mean, yes, but-”

“Please, it’s fine take the rest of the day off, go be with your daughter.”

“Thank you ma’am, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow, Yom.” Ursa said with a warm smile as he closed the door. She turned back to Iroh, her face unreadable, “Did I slap you already?”

“Yes, it hurt and it was loud, that’s why he checked in.”

“Oh good.” Ursa said, before slapping him again, “Are you kidding me! A lost cause, a lost cause!? Were you a lost cause after you laid siege on Ba Sing Se!? Were you lost cause after you killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people!? Last I checked Azula didn’t even have a kill count!”

“The Avatar-”

“The Avatar was out of control and the catacombs were caving in!” Ursa yelled, “I may have lost my memory and I may still be trying to relearn everything from the past, but I’m not stupid Iroh!”

“I never said you were!”

“She is a child, Iroh, raised by a monster!” Ursa stepped toward him, “I failed her once! I allowed her to be hurt by him, both of them to be hurt by him. I abandoned her once! I won’t let it happen again.”

“She’s still his daughter.”

Ursa sighed and rubbed her temples, “Iroh, I- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I suppose I did somewhat deserve it.” Iroh chuckled, “I don’t exactly agree with bringing her back, I think she’s too dangerous and doesn’t want to change.” Iroh frowned, “But I understand why you want to try, I’m just worried.”

“Iroh-” Ursa grimaced, “Nevermind.”

oOoOo

Kazuo grinned as he and Arya stepped out of the bedroom, the two snickering like school children. Arya cleared her throat before she said anything, “Cowards, I’d like to introduce you to Azula!” 

Azula stepped out of the bedroom and couldn’t contain her smile. She wore grey trousers and a crimson Cheongsam and black boots. Her hair was parted down the middle, looking pretty ridiculous. Her right arm was neatly bandaged to cover up her scar. She no longer stunk of blood and sweat, instead smelling faintly of flowers. 

“Oh look at you!” Sana exclaimed, “Are you excited?”

“I feel nauseous.” Azula chuckled nervously, as she ran her hand through her hair. 

Sana smiled and patted Azula's shoulder, “You’ll be great, you’re charming and you look beautiful. You’ll have fun.”

“Thank you.” Azula laughed. 

Amaya grinned as she handed Azula a bouquet of flowers, “Here, give her these. You remember what to do?”

“Be funny, be charming, and don’t throw up on her.” Azula chuckled, “That last part seems easier said than done, my stomach is in knots.”

“Azula,” Amaya frowned, “If you throw up on her, so help me Raava.”

“I’m kidding!” Azula laughed, “I won’t puke on her.”

“Good.”

“You got this, Azzy!” Kazuo grinned, “Wait, actually, you messed it up!” Kazuo dragged her to the mirror and quickly fixed her ridiculous middle part.

“That looks stupid!” Azula exclaimed. 

Kazuo grinned, “Just trust me, it’s perfect!” 

“It looks pretty ridicul-” June huffed in pain when Arya elbowed her. 

“It’s perfect.” Arya smiled, “Alright, you gotta go! You can’t keep a lady waiting.”

Azula chuckled as they pushed her out the door.

“Have fun!” Amaya called after her, “Don’t forget to give her the flowers!”

“I won’t!” Azula laughed as she shut the door behind her. 

oOoOo

June frowned as she leaned against the wall, “And now here we are, hopefully Zano has some information.”

“Raava.” Cho sighed, “That, shit.”

“You said it.” Kimmi grimaced, “You think Zano has information we need.”

June tapped her foot impatiently, “I hope so, if not I don’t know what we’ll do.” She sighed and looked up at the darkening sky, “Probably have to get Azula out of the city, don’t know where we’ll go. Where is Zano?” There was a loud crash further down the alley. The women all looked at each other, before slowly moving toward the sound. “Stray dog!” June exclaimed, pulling Cho away as the feral mutt snarled at them before looking behind itself and bolting away at the sound of another crash and loud groaning. 

“Shit.”

oOoOo

“Hey!”

Azula nearly leapt out of her skin as she turned to face Jin, “Hey! Hi, you look beautiful, these are for you.” Azula said quickly, holding back her hiccups and handing Jin the flowers. 

“You’re so sweet! And you look so cute!” Jin giggled, ruffling Azula’s hair. 

“Hey! It took Longwei ages to do my hair.” Azula grumbled as she tried to pull away from Jin’s touch and fix her hair. 

Jin laughed as she took Azula’s hand, “Okay, grumpy, come on let’s have some fun.”

Azula blushed as she stared down at her hand in Jin’s as the girl led her down the sidewalk. “Wh-Where are we going?” Azula stammered as she followed. 

“It’s a surprise.” Jin said with a wink as she glanced back at Azula, “Trust me, you’ll have fun!”

“We’ll see about that.” Azula chuckled.

oOoOo

“Taro! Taro, open this door! We need to talk! TARO!”

The door suddenly swung open, “Can’t an old man get any fucking sleep!? The fuck you want? You look like shit.”

“It’s time.”

“I’m getting too old for this shit.” Taro grumbled and sighed, “Let me get dressed, come in.”

Roka nodded quietly and followed Taro inside. 

oOoOo

Azula sat silently playing with the beef and vegetables on her plate. She was tense, her knuckles clenched in a fist on the table. Her nerves were shot, her anxiety through the roof. The silence was deafening. Azula’s leg bounced under the table and she ground her teeth, she should’ve canceled. This was so awkward. Amaya’s words rang in her ears. “Be funny, be charming! You got this!” But Azula did not get this, Jin probably thought she was super lame. She couldn’t help, but wonder if Jin wanted to run away from this too.

“So what do you like to do for fun?” 

She was floored, what should she say? What should she do!? She took a deep breath as Arya had instructed, “Talk about yourself, but not too much! You have to ask her about herself too.”

Azula chuckled, “Oh not much, I like art and music, reading, I’m really good at Street Bender and Kuai ball.”

“I haven’t heard of it? How do you play?”

“Street Bender?” Azula asked. 

“Yeah!”

“Well it’s pretty simple, costs one silver piece and you choose a little figure to play as, I like playing as Kyoshi, you control the figure with two metal rods as you and your opponent fight. You can do special moves by firebending into the joysticks, I hate to brag, but I’m kind of a champ.”

“Oh really?” Jin laughed as she slurped her noodles, “I’d love to see you play some time, maybe you could even teach me.”

“Really?” Azula chuckled, “You sure about that?”

Jin laughed, “Danuja, did you lie to me?”

“What no!” Azula panicked, “I’m good at them I just uhm, no ones ever really been interested and I’m not exactly a teacher, you know? What about you though? What do you like to do?”

Jin smiled, “Well I like Pai Sho. I hate to brag, but I’m kind of a champ at it.”

“Really?” Azula chuckled, “Maybe you could teach me to play sometime?”

“I’d be happy too!” Jin beamed, “As long as you’ll teach me how to play Street Bender?”

“Deal!” Azula grinned, “What else do you like?”

“Well I also like reading, which reminds me, you mentioned liking reading. Have you read anything interesting lately?”

Azula blushed as she scratched her neck, “Well, it’s probably kinda silly.”

“I won’t laugh.”

“I like reading up on Airbender history, the culture, traditions, stories. And their fighting style, I mean, they really were perhaps, some of the most powerful benders. Of course had you asked me about what I thought a couple years back I’d have told you I thought they were cowards, but I suppose I’ve been lucky to have someone like Longwei help open my eyes.”

Jin smiled, “He seems like a good guy.”

“He is.” Azula chuckled, “He’s like a brother. Do you have any siblings?”

“I don’t, do you?”

Azula paused and chewed on her lip, “I- uh- n-no. I don’t.” She swallowed loudly as she stopped herself, trying to avoid going in-depth about herself, “I-I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay!” Jin comforted, “How about we get outta here.” 

The two paid, after a short conversation about who would pay. They agreed to split the bill and left the restaurant, walking down the sidewalk. Azula looked around at the lanterns and banners. The crowd was huge, the music from the band was blaring. Azula felt like she couldn’t breathe, she flinched when she suddenly felt Jin take her hand.

“You okay?”

Azula felt her face getting hot, “Yeah, I’m good, what’s all this?”

“Welcome to the Festival of Kyoshi.” Jin said with a small smile. 

“Whoa.” Azula whispered as she looked around. She still felt tense, but she took a breath and allowed herself to drown out the rest of the crowd, focusing only on Jin. 

“What would you like to do first?” 

Azula laughed, “Well, I don’t know there’s so much!?”

“Don’t worry, we have plenty of time!” Jin said, trying to speak over the music and crowd, “There’s dancing, there’s games, shopping, rides.”

“Rides you say? What kind of rides?”

“Follow me.” Jin said as she led Azula to the ticket booth. They bought as many tickets as they could and then continued walking, until. 

“What are those?” Azula asked. 

Jin laughed, “Pedal karts, have you ever ridden them before?”

“Uhm no.” Azula chuckled. 

Jin gasped, “Oh my Raava! We have to do them then! Danuja, we should race!”

Azula shrugged, “Oh okay!”

The two used four of their tickets and each hopped onto their own cart. Once the carts were filled the teen running the attraction sighed, “On your marks…” Azula and Jin looked at each other as they leaned forward in anticipation, “Get set…” 

“You’re going down.” Azula snickered. 

Jin laughed, “I’m not going easy on you.”

“Go!”

The gravel made it hard to pedal at first, but once she was able to pick up some speed she was tearing down the track. 

“You’re lagging a little behind there, Danuja!”

Azula grinned as she pulled up so that she was neck and neck with her in second, “Really, cause to me it looks like I’m…” She smirked as she stood up to pedal, “pulling ahead of you!”

“Oh! Well, enjoy it while you can!” Jin laughed.

“Oh I’m enjoying it.” Azula cackled, “Hope you enjoy eating my dust!”

Jin laughed as they rounded the bend, “It’s two more laps, hope you don’t think you can hold the lead that long.”

“Oh I don’t think, I know!” Azula laughed as she crossed onto the second lap. 

They sped around the track as they crossed the line and moved into the third and final lap. 

“You held it for this long, but I am coming for you!” Jin giggled. 

“Don’t get your hopes up!”

Jin was gonna reply, but she was cut off when some kid rammed into her. 

“What the fuck, you shit?” Jin exclaimed as she looked over at the boy, he had to be at least twelve. 

“Sick my dick, bitch!” The boy laughed as he tried to run her off the track. 

Azula frowned as she glanced back, looking between Jin and the finish line. The line was right there, she could win. Azula smirked as she ground her heels into the gravel, bracing herself as the boy rammed into her and Jin blew past, crossing the finish line and winning. Jin laughed as she leapt off her cart and watched Azula pull into second. 

“You’re so sweet!” Jin giggled as she hugged Azula. 

Azula chuckled as she blushed, “It was nothing special, I just can’t stand twelve year olds, they’re annoying as fuck.”

“Riiight.” Jin laughed, “Sure.”

Azula laughed, “Alright, come on, enough of that! There’s more stuff!”

“That there is, come on!”

“Lead the way.”

Azula smiled as she followed Jin, her jaw dropping when she spotted it. Street Bender. Jin smiled as they walked up to it. The man running the game smiled, “You wanna play? We need a player two! Winner gets their choice of any of these prizes!”

Azula watched the way Jin’s eyes widened at a stuffed tiger monkey. “I’ll play.” She said as she sat down across from a little boy, his sister jostling his shoulder.

“I want the tiger monkey!” The girl exclaimed, “Haru! Please!”

“Okay! Okay!” He laughed as she brushed her off, “I’ll get you the tiger monkey!”

Azula put her silver piece in and frowned when she realized her go to, Avatar Kyoshi, was already chosen by her opponent. Her good luck charm. She wasn’t surprised though, it was the Festival of Kyoshi, of course her figure would be the most popular one. Azula sighed as she pressed the button for her own little figure. Staring down at herself in her old armor and topknot. 

“Haha! Azula’s no match for Kyoshi!” The boy laughed as he watched her place her mini figure in its place. 

Azula chuckled as she took hold of the rods. 

“Ready… set… FIGHT!” The man exclaimed as the figures began punching each other, the table shaking. 

“COME ON KYOSHI!!” The little girl exclaimed. 

“Let’s go Danuja!” Jin laughed. 

Azula frowned as she watched her own head pop off, but snorted when she saw the mini Kyoshi’s head pop off at the same time. 

“Whoa! Tie!” The boy exclaimed, “You’re actually good at this!?”

“Just you wait.” Azula laughed as she popped the doll’s head back on.

“Round two!” The man announced, “Ready… Set… FIGHT!”

Once again they shook the table and small orange flames danced on Azula’s hands, heating up the rods. The heat caused the mini Azula’s hand to shoot outward and knock mini Kyoshi’s head clean off. 

“Nooo!” The boy exclaimed, “I have to even it out! I can do this!”

They replaced the heads. 

“Round three! Final round!” The man said, “Ready… Set… FIGHT!”

Azula bit her lip as she squeezed the rods, the flames getting a little hotter, a little brighter. The orange flames turned white as they moved over her knuckles. Her head was starting to hurt, she felt like her brain would explode if she pushed any harder. Finally mini Kyoshi’s head popped off, Azula was victorious. 

“No! I’m sorry, Ana.” The boy cried. 

“It’s okay, Haru, maybe next time!”

“That was our last silver piece though!” 

Azula rose to her feet and turned to the man, “I’d like the tiger monkey.”

“Of course!” The man said as he put the toy in her hand. 

She then turned to the boy and his sister, “Here, you can have it.” She said as she handed the little girl the toy. 

“Really!?” The girl asked. 

“Really.” 

“Thank you, miss!” The kids said as they ran off. 

“That was really sweet.” Jin smiled as she linked arms with Azula. 

Azula shrugged, “It really was nothing.”

Jin rolled her eyes, “You’ll just never admit that you’re secretly a sweetheart, will you.”

“Nope, because I’m not, I’m an asshole.” Azula laughed. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Jin laughed, “Let’s go dance!”

“Whoa there! I don’t dance.” Azula choked, “I never learned.”

Jin smiled as she led Azula to the area where everyone was dancing, “Don’t worry, just follow my lead, it’s a lot like bending.”

Azula nodded and gulped loudly, “Okay.”

Jin led her to the center where they turned to face each other, “Ready?”

“Not in the slightest.” 

“Good.”

The music and the moves were fast, Azula did her best to keep up, but there were a lot of people and the noise was bothering her. She looked over as Jin took her hand as they spun and skipped in circles. She focused on the girl, the way the lanterns reflected in her eyes, her laughter. Azula felt the tension melt away as she began to laugh. 

“That’s it! You’re getting it!”

“Am I? Cause all I feel is like I’m getting dizzy!” Azula laughed.

“That’s like the point!”

“To make me get motion sick!” Azula joked. 

“Exactly!” Jin said as they separated and switched partners with people. 

“Kazuo!?” She hissed as she looked up at her new partner, “Are you spying on me, and is that a fake mustache?”

Kazuo grinned, “I’m not Kazuo, I’m uh Lee!”

Azula rolled her eyes and reached up to yank the mustache off, making him yelp in pain. 

“Ow, also shh, you didn’t see me. Don’t let Arya know I blew my cover.” He whispered as they switched partners again. 

Azula laughed as the dance continued until she returned to Jin and the song ended with them face to face, chest to chest, lips mere inches apart.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

The night wore on. They got mochi, danced more, played games. Azula couldn’t remember having this much fun. They sat on a bench, nearby was a puppet show about Avatar Kyoshi.

“Take that Xu! You’re no match for the light of Raava!” The Kyoshi puppeteer exclaimed. 

“So corny.” Azula chuckled as she looked at the rest of the crowd. 

“It’s kinda cute.” Jin said as they watched the Kyoshi puppet smack the Xu puppet. 

“I highly doubt she said that when she killed Xu.”

“True.” Jin hummed, “And I’m pretty sure she dropped him, not bludgeoned him with her own body.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t that be terrifying? Just this like six foot eight woman on top of you flopping like a fish!”

“Sounds like a sexy Saturday night if you ask me.” Jin joked, making Azula snort loudly and cover her face in embarrassment. 

“I am so sorry.” 

Jin giggled, “It’s okay, I think it was cute.” She smiled as she looked at the firebender, “I have something to show you.”

Azula smiled as she followed Jin, frowning when she spotted the Gaang+ talking to a very bored looking Arya, who immediately perked up when they made eye contact. The mercenary grinned at her as and flashed a thumbs up at Azula. Azula chuckled and winked at her friend. Arya snickered and made a smoochie face, which made Azula roll her eyes as she watched the mercenary flounder to stop Zuko from turning around. 

“This way.” Jin said as she took Azula’s hand and led her down the street. 

“I’m following you, where are we going though?”

“It’s a surprise.” Jin said as she led Azula away from the festival and toward the botanical gardens.

“The park?” Azula chuckled, “What are we doing here?”

Jin smiled as she led Azula up a hill, “The gardens and just wait, you’ll love it.”

Azula frowned and raised a brow as she followed Jin’s gaze to the sky, “What exactly am I wait-” The boom and flash of colors was enough to make the words die on Azula’s tongue. “Fireworks.” Azula whispered, “Shit.”

“This is the best spot to see them.” Jin said with a small smile as she watched Azula, a look of awe on the firebender’s face. 

Azula shook herself from her stupor when she felt Jin’s eyes on her. Azula coughed and chuckled as she scratched her neck, “Sorry, I just- they’re so close-” She blushed, “Sorry.”

“For what? Being adorable?” Jin giggled. 

Azula hiccuped and blushed, “For the last time, I’m not-” She froze when Jin suddenly pressed a kiss to her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She opened her mouth again, but all that came out was a hiccup. 

Jin laughed as Azula groaned and hid her face, but it wasn’t enough to hide her own smile. They watched the last of the display and then decided to call it a night. They walk together toward Jin’s home, laughing and giddy from the night’s events. 

“Well, this is me.” Jin said as they stopped, “I had a lot of fun with you tonight.”

Azula grinned, “I had fun too, do you maybe wanna do this again sometime?”

Jin smiled and blushed, “I’d like that, also I have something for you.”

“For me?”

“Close your eyes.” 

“Okay.” Azula chuckled as shut her eyes. “What-” She was silenced when Jin’s lips met hers. Azula’s eyes shot open and she tensed for a moment, but immediately relaxed. Sighing through her nose as kissed back. 

When the two finally parted they stood blushing in the moonlight. 

“Jin! It’s past curfew! Wrap it up!!”

“Sorry, my dad, I should- you know.”

“Right, yeah, me too. Longwei will probably be on my ass.”

Jin leaned in pressed one last kiss to Azula’s lips, “Good night, Danuja.”

"Good night, Jin.” Azula waved to Jin and watched the door shut behind her. The firebender felt like she was walking on air as she walked back to Amaya and Kimmi’s place. She chuckled to herself as she came through the door. 

“You’re late.” Sana said, making Azula freeze in the doorway. The woman sat on the couch, hands folded neatly in her lap. The rest of the group all sat with her. 

“Uh, sorry?”

Arya smirked, “How was it?”

“It was good,” Azula smiled, “I had a lot of fun.”

“That's awesome, Sparky.” June said with a smile, “And we all hate to do this, but there’s some stuff we have to talk about.”

Azula frowned as she looked at the group. Zano sat next to Sana, his face was swollen, scabbed, and bruised. “What happened?”

“You’ll want to take a seat, kid.” Zano coughed into his fist, "It’s a long story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ursa if only you knew.   
> XXX
> 
> I had so much fun writing the date. I have these ideas for dates that I’d love to go on, but I’m so awkward and the thought of walking up to a girl and asking her out makes me want to curl into a ball and die. Plus, you know, quarantine doesn’t help.


	14. The Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Chapter!!

His wrists were chafed from his chains, his fingers and thumbs were numb. He couldn’t move any part of his body. He listened to the approaching footsteps, "Dinner time." The guard's voice was gruff and cruel as he tossed the tray into his tiny cell.

He’s dove for the tray and savagely began scooping the lukewarm gruel into his mouth. 

"You sad pathetic bastard, finally getting what you deserve."

"How’s my daughter?"

"That’s none of your concern." 

He smirked as he met the guard's eyes, "From what I’ve heard, Zuko lost her, some people are saying she’s dead. That she killed herself, but I don’t believe that. My Azula wouldn’t go out in such a cowardly, dishonorable way." 

"Shut your fucking mouth, or I’ll shut it for you. You forget, you’re no longer the Firelord." The guard snarled. 

"I also hear Zuko is searching for her. Instead of being here, leading the nation he’s running around the Earth Kingdom. Just imagine if someone were to take the throne in his absence." Ozai grinned. He could see his reflection in a nearby puddle, his teeth were rotten. His hair was greasy and chopped short. His face was sunken and devoid of color. He grimaced at his appearance. 

"Who? You?" The guard laughed, "And what army?"

Ozai just smiled, bearing his blackened teeth once more. 

"Crazy old man." The guard turned and was suddenly thrown into the wall by a large fireball. 

"Azula?" Ozai said with a smile, "Finally." 

A female guard approached the cell and removed her helmet, "Not quite." A young freckled woman with a long brown braid stood over him, "Azula isn’t coming, so I’m here to get you out."

Ozai scowled as the woman unlocked his cell and undid his chains, "Where is my daughter?" He looked up in time to see Roka skidding to halt at his cell door, "Roka, where is my daughter?"

The young man hurried in to assist in helping him to his feet, "I’m uh- we‘ll talk about her later." Ozai took note of the young man’s state. His eye was bruised, lower lip scabbed, two of his fingers were broken and his pinky missing. “Let’s get you out of here, and then we’ll talk.”


	15. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Chapter

“No way!”

“Yes way!” Azula laughed. 

“It sounds like you were quite the troublemaker.” 

“You’ve got no idea, I was a little shit.”

Jin laughed as they walked together. It had been about two weeks since their first date and they had been hanging out a lot ever since, but what Zano had said when she returned that night still weighed heavy in Azula’s. The water bender had been beaten to an inch of his life. The Loyalists had an army, that was something they already knew, what they didn’t know until Zano was just how big it really was. No where was safe. The Poles, the Earth Kingdom, and of course the Fire Nation. They were everywhere, spreading like a disease, a wildfire that couldn’t be tamed. Azula was scared. On the one hand Ozai was her father, but he was cruel, a monster who tried to make her just like him. She didn’t want that anymore though, she just wanted a break. 

She did her best to ignore the dark thoughts, but it seemed like no matter what she did, she couldn’t focus on anything else. Azula did her best to ignore those thoughts by telling Jin about the time she burned off her tutor’s beard. It was chilly, the breeze in the city was gentle, catching the aroma of fresh baked cookies from the bakery. The girls laughed as they walked. Azula smiled as they rounded the corner. 

“Wow those smell good.” Azula sighed as they approached the bakery. The firebender smiled as they walked inside. 

Jin smiled, “Hey, I just saw an old friend, is it okay if I go say hi? Maybe I can introduce the two of you?”

“Sure.” Azula chuckled. 

oOoOo

“Jin?”

“Zuko!” 

The two hugged and laughed. 

“It’s good to see you again,” Zuko said as he stepped back, “What have you been up to?” 

Jin laughed, “Oh please, you know my life is pretty boring compared to yours, but I have met someone.”

“That’s great!” Zuko laughed, “I pray they’re treating you well?”

“Well, it’s only been a couple weeks, but so far, it’s been great.”

“That’s great to hear!” Zuko chuckled, “Oh I almost forgot! Guys this is Jin, Jin this is team Avatar.” 

Jin smiled, “It’s nice to meet you all!”

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Katara, so how do you and Zuko know each other?”

Jin and Zuko blushed brightly, Zuko murmured something quietly. 

“What was that?” Mai asked, “You have to speak up.”

“We went out together.”

“Like a date?” Sokka laughed, “Aww Jin, was he super broody the whole time?”

“Well…” Jin giggled. 

“Don’t answer that.”

Aang grinned, “Oh he definitely was!”

“I still had a good time!” Zuko exclaimed, “Just cause I was broody doesn’t mean I had a bad time!”

The group laughed as they teased Zuko, who was red in the face. 

“Alright, well what about this new person? Are they here?” Zuko asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Actually yeah, hold on, I’ll go get her.” Jin said as she turned, but froze when she found that Danuja was gone. 

oOoOo

Azula coughed into her fist, she dropped the cigarette and stamped it out with her boot. “Fuck.” She grumbled as she ran her hand over her face. She risked taking a look out at the sidewalk, she was in the clear, maybe she could-

“Azula!” She whirled around to see her mother in a dirty puddle, “It’s time to stop sweetheart, no more running, come home.”

Home. What was that? Did such a thing really exist? Not for Azula. She scoffed and stomped through the puddle, trying her best to ignore her mother’s voice in her mind as she pulled her hood over her head and tried to blend in with the crowd. She rounded the corner for Amaya and Kimmi’s apartment, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jin walking with Zuko and the others. She could’ve sworn she had left them at the bakery, how could they- Azula wanted to smack herself. Jin had spent the past two nights with her at Amaya and Kimmi’s. “Idiot.” Azula growled at herself. How did she forget that? How could she forget June, Arya, and Cho walking into the apartment to find them making out on the couch!? She sighed and tried to think of somewhere she could go. Maybe Arya was at the apartment she shared with Sana and Lao Ge. She turned on her heels, to make a run for it, but bumped into Kazuo walking with a girl.

“Hey, Dani.” He grinned, “Oh you’ve met Sha, right?”

Azula frowned, “Right, yeah, hey.”

“Hi, Longwei has told me a lot about you.”

Azula forced a smile, “Heh, yeah he’s mentioned you a few times.” She turned to Kazuo, “Hey, Longwei, can I speak with you… alone?”

“Everything alright?” He asked as she yanked him a little ways away.

“No.” Azula whispered, “And quiet down, we have a problem.” She peaked past him at Zuko and Jin, “They are outside Amaya and Kimmi’s place.”

“What?” Kazuo tried to turn to see, but she grabbed him and made him face her.

“Are you crazy? Don’t look at them!” Azula hissed, “I think you should say bye to Sha for now and we should head to Arya’s place.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Kazuo nodded and turned back to talk to Sha, but froze, “What the fuck?”

Azula looked up and felt a fresh wave of dread wash over her, June was talking to them now. 

oOoOo

“Nope.” 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“What do you mean what do I mean?” June scoffed, “It’s a big city, Zuko, what do you want me to do?”

“But what about-”

“The scent on the robe you gave me is too old, Nyla can’t track it.” 

Mai crossed her arms, “I told you we should’ve been tracking Kazuo.”

“I know! Okay, you told me so! Congrat-u- fucking-lations! You want a spirits damn medal or something!” Zuko yelled, “A fucking cookie!?”

“If you have a cookie, I’ll take one.” Mai smirked. 

Zuko’s right eye twitched as he clenched his fists. June frowned as she looked past him to where Azula and Kazuo were standing and sighed when she saw they had taken off, “Thank Raava.” She muttered quietly. 

“What?” Katara asked and looked back to where June was staring.

“Nothing, nothing. Look I’ve met up with a mercenary friend. Her name is Arya. We’re gonna work together to track down Azula and Kazuo. She’s great, the second best tracker I know.”

“Second?” Arya said with a chuckle as she rounded the corner. 

June rolled her eyes, she was going to respond, but was immediately interrupted by Nyla running past Azula and Kazuo on his back. 

“Was that Nyla?” Arya asked, looking at June with wide eyes. 

“Better question,” Zuko started, “Was that Azula and Kazuo!?”

“GRAND THEFT SHIRSHU!” Sokka exclaimed, “AFTER THEM!!”

The Gaang made a move to go after them, but were stopped by a wall of giant white flames appearing in front of them. They all turned to see Arya, in a firebending stance, dark smoke rising from her outstretched fist. “No one is going after anyone.”

“You’re letting them get away!” Zuko yelled, “June stop her!”

“Sorry, kid,” June shrugged, “She does what she wants.”

“What is going on here!? I want answers!”

Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai didn’t stick around though. Zuko bent away the flames and they charged after Azula.

oOoOo

“Come on Nyla, faster!” Azula hissed as she clutched the reins. 

“Azula!” Kazuo yelled.

Azula looked back to see three men on eel hounds coming out of an alleyway. “Shit!” She hissed.

“AZULA!”

“WHAT, KAZUO!?” Azula snapped. 

“THE ROAD!”

“The road! What about the-” Azula turned her attention back to the road to see two more women on eel hounds charging toward them, “OH FUCK THE ROAD!” She screamed as she yanked on the reins and swerved down a narrow alleyway, just barely fitting through it. “Of all the times for them to come along.” She muttered as they left the alley, still being trailed by the Loyalists. She looked to her left to see Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai in a cart pulled by ostrich horses, “Spirits-damnit.” 

“Azula, we have company!” Kazuo exclaimed as a Loyalist leapt from a rooftop and caught herself on the left side of Nyla's saddle.

“I know, Kaz!” Azula hissed as she struggled with a Loyalist on the right. She managed to plant her foot on his chest and kick him off, into the traffic. She turned back to see the woman had pulled herself up and had Kazuo by the collar of his shirt.

“Help!”

“Faster Nyla!” Azula yelled and guided the shirshu off the road and through the park. Running through picnics and groups of friends and families. People screamed as they jumped out of the way. “Probably just ruined that kid’s birthday.” Azula muttered as they crashed through a child’s party. 

“Azula!”

“Duck!”

“What!?”

Azula reached back and forced his head down, “I said duck!” She growled as they darted under a low bridge, knocking the woman off. 

“Whoa!” Kazuo exclaimed, “To close!” 

“You can say that again.” Azula grumbled as she watched the Loyalists, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai trailing from the streets. She frowned when she heard a growl overhead. She looked up to see the Avatar’s bison, “Kill me.”

“If I have to keep living, so do you!” Kazuo chuckled nervously as he watched Zuko turn to ride through the grass, “Azula!”

“Damnit Zuko.” Azula grumbled as they rode out of the park, interrupting traffic. 

“Uh oh.”

“More trouble!?” Azula exclaimed as she looked around, spotting movement out of the corner of her eye, “Oh shit, Dai Li!”

“Wha?” 

“Just hold on to me!” Azula hissed and tightened her grip on the reins, weaving through traffic. The dirt began to rise next to them. 

A man suddenly surfaced, rocks engulfed his feet, keeping him level with them as he glided next to them, “Princess Azula!”

“Captain Gahi!” Azula exclaimed, “Good to see you.”

“Same to you, didn’t think we’d be seeing you again.” He smiled, “And it’s Chief now.”

“Congratulations! How's the wife?”

“Wonderful, my wife and I are actually expecting!”

“Again, congratulations!” Azula chuckled. 

“So tell me princess, what’s going on?” The Chief chuckled, “Causing trouble I see.”

“As always!” Azula laughed, “I’ve got my brother and father up my ass.”

“Your father? Now how is that?” Gahi asked with a raised brow, “isn’t he-”

“Is prison. I hope so, but it seems he’s got quite the group of followers to do his bidding.” Azula frowned as she looked at the road ahead. 

Gahi chuckled, “Well my men and I are still loyal to you, princess. Is there anything we can do?”

“I’ll handle my brother and his friends, you think you can get my father’s Loyalists? They’re the ones with Phoenix tattoos riding on eel hounds.”

The chief Dai Li gave a salute, “My men and I have it covered.” With that he nodded and tunneled back underground and disappeared.

“Azula!” Kazuo yelled. 

“Relax, Gahi has it.” Azula said. She remained composed, her face unreadable. “Hold on tight.” She slowly began to apply more pressure to Nyla’s sides. Rocks suddenly shot up from the ground, taking out pursuing Loyalists, “I told you, Gahi would handle it.” Suddenly a wall of rock shot up in front of them, Azula yanked the reins, coming to a sudden stop. A wall came up behind them, boxing them in.

“Gahi!?” Kazuo asked.

“No,” Azula growled as the front wall came down, revealing Toph, standing in a crowding bridge stance. Everyone was gathered around the earthbender, “Zuko.”

“Azula, enough of this. No more running.” Zuko said, his voice firm, “Come with us, back home, we’ll help you. Come home.”

“Home?” Azula stared at her brother, “Home?”

“Yes, home, Azula. Come with us, we’ll help you.”

A menacing smile spread over her face as she lowered her gaze to the ground, “Home, heh, is that what you call it? Help, is that what you’re going to do?” She chuckled and whispered, “I have no home.”

“What was that?” Katara snapped. 

“Azula?” Kazuo whispered and placed a hand on her shoulder, “What’s-”

She suddenly shook him off and looked back up at her brother, “I SAID I HAVE NO HOME!” Tears pricked in eyes, “I don’t want nor do I need your help! If you can even call what you want to do helpful! I refuse to go back to that shithole you call home! I am nothing and no one to you, do you hear me Zuko!? NOTHING AND NO ONE!!”

Katara stepped up, “What you are is sick! You’re, you’re-”

“You sure you want to finish that sentence there, girl?” Arya growled. 

Azula looked up to see the rest of her group arriving. 

Katara frowned as she looked at the group. 

Zuko pulled the water bender back and stepped forward, “Azula, look at this, how many people are you going to continue to lie to and manipulate?”

“They are here on their own accord, trust me, I’ve tried to get away from them. They keep coming back.” Azula chuckled. 

“How can you expect us to believe you?” Sokka questioned, “After everything you’ve done?”

“I never expected anything from any of you, all I’m asking for now though is for you people to leave me the fuck alone.”

“You’re a war criminal!” Zuko exclaimed, clearly striking a nerve with Azula, “People see you as-as a monster!”

Azula choked, she could feel bile rising in throat, her eyes stung. 

oOoOo

The first time he did it was when they were kids. Zuko had stolen and broken a small wooden ostrich horse that Lu Ten gave her. Azula got angry, so she stole and broke one of his toys. He went and cried to Ursa. They were both kids and kids didn’t often think rationally, but she was the one who was scolded and sent to her room.

“She broke him! She’s a monster, mommy!” Zuko sobbed in Ursa’s arms. 

“I’m not a monster!” Azula cried, “I just got mad cause he broke my gift from Lu Ten and-”

“Azula!” 

“But mom-”

“No buts young lady, go to your room!” Ursa yelled and pointed to the hall, “Now young lady!”

The second time was also when they were still children. Azula had played a prank on Zuko, one he didn’t find as funny as she did. He stood, soaking wet and his pants singed, glaring daggers at her. 

“Why do you have to be the way you are!? You’re like a-a… a monster! That’s what you are! A monster!”

“I’m not a monster!” Azula cried, but again she was the one scolded by Ursa and sent to her room. 

The third time was the day Zuko had attended the war meeting. Azula stood just outside the door as Zuko came out. 

“I agree with you.”

Zuko froze, “What?”

“You heard me, Zuko.” Azula scoffed, “I said I agree with you, maybe not completely for the same reasons, but I do agree with you.”

“No you don’t, I bet you’re loving this!”

“Excuse me?” Azula snorted, “Are you deaf? Am I speaking in dead tongues? I just said I agree with you about sacrificing those young men and women!”

Zuko suddenly grabbed her by the collar and shoved her into the wall, “No, you don’t! You’re just as cruel as them! You’re all for it, you’re a fucking monster!”

Azula’s face was blank, “Take your fucking hands off me.” She growled as she pushed him off, “Get your head out of your ass and clean the shit from your ears, dumbass.” She turned to walk away, but paused briefly, “And don’t call me a fucking monster.”

He did it twice the day of the Agni Kai, once before and once after. 

And again after the war, when he came to visit her in the asylum. It had been a month since her arrival in the hospital. She sat in her wheelchair, wrapped up in a straight jacket. She had just been pumped full of her medicine. She stared blankly at the floor, her breathing was slow. 

“Hey.” Zuko said as he sat across from her, Ty Lee and Suki on his sides. 

Azula gritted her teeth as she continued to stare blankly, “Fuck off.” 

“You know where I’m from, we exchange a pleasant hello.” Zuko chuckled. 

Azula exhaled through her nose and continued to stare at the floor. “Fuck you, Zuko.”

“So, how are they treating you here?”

Azula stayed silent as she blinked slowly. Her lips chapped and her tongue dry, “Thirsty.” She whispered. 

“What?” Zuko asked, leaning forward, “Can’t help you if you don’t speak up.”

Her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. Her throat was sore. She slowly looked up at her brother for the first time since he arrived and sat in front of her. She watched the way he cringed at her. 

“You look like shit, you know, the doctors can’t help you if you don’t cooperate with them. I heard you’ve been fighting with them about everything, Azula-”

“Fuck you.”

“Agni.” Zuko sighed as he rubbed his temples, “We’re trying to help you.”

“I don’t remember ever asking for your help.” Her voice cracked. 

Zuko turned to the guard standing watch, “Oi, could we get some water?”

She stared at Zuko, “So, how are you and Mai?”

Zuko paused and looked at her, “Well, we’re just friends. We had a bit of a rough patch, she broke up with me, but it was all mutual.”

“Mai broke up with you?” Azula chuckled, “So she finally raised her standards, good for her.”

Zuko raised a brow and was about to comment, but was interrupted by two cups of water being placed in front of them. 

“Idiot, how am I supposed to drink when my hands are stuck in here?” Azula snapped. 

“Here.” Ty Lee said as she stepped forward and picked up the cup and gently tilted Azula’s head back, bringing the cup to her lips. Azula drank for a moment and yanked her head away when she was done. 

Azula slowly looked up at her brother. 

“You know we just want to help y-”

Azula suddenly spit the water out on her brother and threw herself onto the table, “I never fucking asked for your help, Zuko!” She met her brother’s eyes. 

The guards were on Azula in an instant. 

“Release me! Get off me!”

“Azula, you’ve hurt a lot of people. You have to be here, this is going to help you. In the eyes of the nations you’re… they see you as a monster-”

“I’VE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!” Azula screamed as she threw a guard off her. 

oOoOo

She was running, charging at Zuko. Suddenly her fist collided hard with Zuko’s face, “HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!?” She stood over her brother, blood dribbling from his nose. She glared down at him, “I am nothing and no one to you, I don’t want your help. Get that through your thick skulls.”

Zuko grimaced as he got up, “That’s enough Azula, you’re sick, and everyone is just worried!”

“Not everyone.” Katara muttered, earning a glare from Zuko. 

He turned back to Azula, “You aren’t well Azula and people are scared of you, of what you could do! I want to help you.”

“How many times must I say it Zuko! I don’t want your help! I don’t need you to help me!” She pushed Zuko down again, “Just leave me alone!”

Zuko scowled and snapped. His patience wore thin, “Enough! Azula, you’re sick!” He got to his feet, and grabbed Azula by the collar of her shirt, “I'm sick of all the cat and mouse! You are coming home, NOW! I’m not gonna take no for an answer, Azula!”

“Get your fucking hands off me, before I melt the other half of your face.” Azula snarled. 

Zuko snorted, clutching her shirt with both hands and shook her a bit, “You’re not gonna do shit.”

“You doubt me?” Azula growled. 

Zuko smirked, “I’m not scared of you. Ty Lee mentioned you haven’t been using your bending and I was so willing to just brush her off, but I thought about it and she’s right. Azula, have you lost your bending?”

“I hate to burst your bubble Zuko, but I’m still able to bend.” Azula lied, luckily no one on Zuko’s side could pick up on it. She took a step back with her right leg and pulled him toward her, bringing her left arm up to elbow him in the chin and then coming back to his cheek and resting on his left shoulder. She switched knees, kneeing him a couple times to the groin before elbowing him again and stepping back toward the Blue Dragons. 

Zuko groaned as he doubled over and held himself. “Fuck.” He groaned, but started to laugh, “You didn’t melt my face.” He looked up, a small smile on his face, “No fire?”

Azula paused and frowned, “I-I…”

Zuko smirked as he straightened up, “It’s okay to admit it Azula, you don’t have your bending anymore.”

Katara chuckled, “Thank the spirits for that.”

“I can bend!” She lied, “But why does that matter now? Oh wait, it doesn’t.”

“You’re right,” Zuko nodded, “what matters, is you coming home, now.” 

“I’m not going back there with you.” 

“WHY THE FUCK NOT!?” Zuko yelled, “WE WILL HELP YOU! THE DOCTORS WILL HELP YOU!” His face was red and his breathing erratic. 

“THAT!” Azula yelled, but she stopped and took a breath. She marched toward her brother, pointing her finger in his face. She kept her voice down, but kept a firm tone, “That right there! You are a hot-headed idiot. Spirits Zuko, that’s the exact reason why I refuse to go back with you. I don’t need you breathing down my neck and fucking exploding in my face about every little fucking thing that goes wrong! I refuse to allow you to send me back to those doctors after the shit they did. Maybe if you were more observant you’d have realized how bad that place really was! The doctors were monsters. Most of, not all, but most of the guards were worse!” 

“Maybe it’s time to stop, and go back to the Fire Nation.” Toph said, stepping up and putting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. 

“Not without Azula.” Zuko growled, glaring at his sister. 

“Zuko-”

“Toph! Not without Azula.”

“I told you, I’m not going.” Azula snarled. 

“You’re a danger to yourself!” Zuko roared winding up a punch!

Azula wound up her own as she yelled, “You think I don’t know that!?” Their fists collided with each other’s guts, both knocking the wind out of the other. The siblings fell to their knees, gasping for air. 

“You’re coming home.” Zuko wheezed. 

Azula was silent as she knelt staring at the ground and hugging herself. She couldn’t move, her head was spinning, she had pushed herself too hard, bile rose in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to steady her breathing and stop herself from puking. 

“Azula!” Kazuo exclaimed as he dropped to his knees beside her. 

“I’m fine.” Azula coughed. 

“Are you sure?”

“I said I’m fine!” Azula snapped. 

Zuko forced himself back up, “Home Azula, now.”

“I’ve had about enough of this.” Arya snapped as she stepped forward. 

“What are you gonna do, shoot lightning at us? I’ll just redirect it!” Zuko laughed. 

Arya chuckled and took a deep breath. Her movement was smooth and precise. It appeared that she had tuned everything out. Instead of only having two fingers up, she kept her hands open palmed but her movements were similar to generating lightning. 

“ARYA!” Sana screamed as she ran toward her. There were only a few seconds to react, Azula threw herself at the blind earthbender, tackling the Beifong girl and looking back as giant violet ray shot from Arya’s palm at the Gaang. 

“THAT’S NOT LIGHTNING!” Zuko screamed as he dove out of the way, tackling and knocking over Sokka, Mai, and Ty Lee. 

“Did you just save my ass?” Toph asked. 

“Consider us even for when you saved my ass up on the cliff.” Azula grunted as she got up and pulled the earth bender to her feet. 

“Azula!” Kazuo exclaimed, “This way!” He yelled as he motioned down an alleyway with an enraged Sana.

“And with that I bid you a see you later motherfuckers!” Azula yelled behind herself as she followed Kazuo and Sana. 

“What was that?” Kazuo asked as they ran.

“Stupid! It was really fucking stupid, is what it was!” Sana hollered, “I swear when I see that girl again, I’m gonna-”

“Give her a stern talking too?” Azula chuckled, “Admit it Sana, you’re not actually gonna do anything, you’re too soft for Arya.”

“All of you are doing thirty minutes of horse stance.” Sana grumbled. 

Kazuo gasped, “What did I do!?”

“I don’t know yet.” Sana huffed, “Let’s just worry about getting back too-”

As they rounded a corner they found themselves blocked off by dozens of Loyalists. 

“...Oh poop.” Azula grumbled as a lasso wrapped around her waist and she was yanked off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Azula just can’t catch a break.


	16. Branded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and gore, torture, mentioned sexual assault, self harm, and suffering (a whole lotta that).  
> Please enjoy!

It was almost comical the way Azula’s body flailed as she was yanked upwards. She was sitting on a saddle with a small woman. She was gagged and her hands and feet bound. 

“Azula!” Kazuo exclaimed as he tried to light a fireball, only to be elbowed in the face by a much larger man. 

Sana stood, surrounded by Loyalists. Orange flames cradled in her palms, “Son of bitch.” She growled as she sprung into action as a man swung at her, she ducked under his fist and kicked out his legs. She fought back for as long and hard as she could, but in the end there were too many and a woman stabbed her in the right side. She was hoisted on an eel hound with Kazuo and they were taken away. She fell unconscious and when she woke up she and Kazuo were in a cell, Azula was nowhere to be seen. Kazuo was banging on the bars, his hands cuffed so he couldn’t bend. 

“Kazuo?” She croaked, her throat was dry and sore. 

The teen turned, his eyes widened. “You’re up!” He dropped to his knees next to her, “I was worried you wouldn’t wake up, how do you feel?”

“Like shit.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do much with my hands like this.” He mumbled holding up his encased hands. 

Someone suddenly cleared their throat outside of the cell, startling Kazuo and Sana. It was an older man. The right side of his face and arms were covered in green scales, he had claws. His hair was white and feathery. He looked like he was half man-half lizard. He held a small wooden box and a set of keys. “Boy, come here.” His voice was deep and gruff. 

Kazuo looked at Sana for a moment before he slowly approached the bars. 

“Hands.” The man grunted as he took Kazuo’s cuffed hands, “Don’t try anything funny, I’m not even supposed to be giving you this shit.” He growled as he undid the cuffs, “As far as the others are concerned, she can get sepsis and die.” He shoved the box into Kazuo’s arms, “There’s not much, best I could do. Patch her up. I’ll be here.” The guard put the key to Sana’s cuffs in Kazuo’s hand, “And here, she shouldn’t have to feel like an animal while you’re stitching her up.”

“Considering that we’re in a cage, it’s hard not to feel that way.” Kazuo snarled, Azula was really starting to rub off on him. 

“Just go fix your friend, you’re lucky I’m helping you.” The guard grumbled and shut the door. 

Kazuo silently went back to Sana and knelt down next to her. He undid her cuffs and opened up the box and frowned. “I’m not a healer.” He mumbled as he lifted up a roll of thread, “Kaiya taught me a few things back when I was still working on the farm, but I don’t know how much I can help.”

“It’s okay Kazuo, I trust you.” Sana wheezed as she looked at the nervous boy. 

His hands shook as he stared at the needle, “I wish Azula were here, she always knows what to do.”

“Where is she?”

Kazuo sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know, I’ve only been up for about an hour. I’ve been asking, but lizard boy won’t answer my questions.”

“You kinda sound like her,” Sana chuckled and coughed, “Ah it hurts.”

“Sorry.” Kazuo whispered as he lifted a small bottle to his nose and sniffed, “This is just water? What am I supposed to do with this? I can’t clean her wound with just water!” Kazuo hissed at the guard, “Can’t I get some alcohol or something!? She’ll get an infection without alcohol!”

“Best I could do, make it work.”

“But-”

“Boy!” The guard snapped, “Make it work.” He turned back and sighed, “Son of a bitch.” He suddenly marched away, grumbling to himself. 

Kazuo gritted his teeth and lowered his head, “I can’t do this. I’m not like Azula or Arya, I don't know what to do. I’m fucking terrified Sana.”

“You’re okay, take a breath, you’re already doing great.”

“How?” Kazuo grunted as he sat staring at the box, “I haven’t done anything. They took Azula away and I could stop them and I don’t even know what to do now! I-I’m useless. I’m not strong or brave or smart like you and the others. I don’t get why Azula keeps me around, I’m just a burden. I can’t help, I don’t know how to help.” Kazuo choked, tears in his eyes. “I’ve always been a burden, on my sisters, on Azula, on you. I’m sorry Sana.”

“You stop that, stop that right now.” Sana whispered, “You’re not a burden, Kazuo. I haven’t known you long, but I can see that you’re good at lots of stuff.”

“Like what? I couldn’t even fight back when we were captured.” He mumbled as he put a hand to the bruise across the left side of his face. 

“Well for one, you’re good at taking a hit.” Sana chuckled as she gently took his hand, “I know if I got hit like that I would’ve cried.” 

Kazuo scoffed as he poured some of the water on an old rag, “Right, yeah I doubt that, but thank you.”

“I mean it.” Sana hissed as he dabbed the rag on her side. 

“Sorry.”

“Nah, ‘s fine.” She chuckled, “Where’d you learn to take a hit like that.”

“The boys in my village used to bully me growing up. And I was raised by Amaya and Cho… so.” He chuckled quietly, “Cho and I used to wrestle and Amaya would yell at us,” He wrinkled his nose as he put in a nasally tone, “Would you two doofuses quit fooling around and help me!” He laughed as he went back to his regular voice, “Cho hit hard.”

Sana laughed as she held up her tunic for him. 

“And Azula tends to head butt or throw punches when she wakes up from nightmares.” He whispered as set aside the bloody rag. 

“There’s another thing you’re great at.” Sana said as she watched him struggle to thread the needle. 

“What’s that?” He asked with a raised brow as he continued to struggle. 

She smiled, “Being a good friend.”

“That’s pretty corny.” He chuckled. 

“But it’s true, would you like some help?”

“Yes please.” He sighed as his shoulders slumped. 

Sana gently took the needle and thread from his hands, threading the needle with ease. “Don’t be upset, if it makes you feel better there are things Arya isn’t good at.” 

“Like what?” Kazuo snorted, “She’s good at everything.”

“Not everything, she can’t kill a spider.”

“Neither can I,” Kazuo laughed, “That’s Azula’s job.”

Sana snorted and hissed in pain. She clutched her side as she groaned.

“Shit, sorry.”

“Oi.” 

The both turned to see the guard had returned, this time with a bottle of amber liquid. He thrusted it out for Kazuo, who quickly swiped up the bottle. “Thank you.”

“Whatever.” The guard grumbled and turned away. 

“Sorry, again for making you laugh.” Kazuo mumbled as he turned back to her. 

“Nah it’s fine.” Sana coughed, “It’s time for the not so fun part.”

Kazuo sucked in a breath as he pulled a small wooden stick from the box, “Here you can bite down on this.” He whispered as he put it in Sana’s mouth, the older woman biting down as he sat back on his heels and raised the bottle of amber liquid. “I’m really sorry.”

Sana gave a quick nod and pulled up her tunic for him. Kazuo’s hands shook as he leaned down toward the wound. “Ready?” Kazuo asked, getting a quick nod from Sana. “One… two… three…” He tilted the bottle and poured some of the contents over the wound. Sana grunted loudly and jerked violently. She groaned and bit down on the stick as she squeezed her eyes shut. Kazuo sat on his heels as he watched her catch her breath, “I’m sorry, you okay for more?”  
Sana nodded, grimacing as he leaned forward again and poured a little more. Sana screamed in pain, dropping the stick from between her teeth. 

“Oi, oi, oi!” The guard roared and pounded on the bars, “Keep it down!”

Sana sneered at the guard as she panted. “Can I see that?” She asked, holding out a hand for the bottle. 

Kazuo quietly placed it in her hand and she immediately took a long drink. He kept his eyes on her as he carefully dabbed at the wound. “I didn’t know you drank.” Kazuo commented as he finished cleaning her wound and picked up the needle and thread. He wiped the needle and then lit a tiny flame on his finger tip, holding the needle over the flame to sterilize it. 

Sana winced and sighed as she lowered the bottle, “I don’t, at least not since…” Something flashed in the woman’s eyes and she quickly took another sip. 

“Sana?”

“‘S nothing.” Sana grumbled as she looked at the needle in his hand. “Oh boy, my favorite part.” She said sarcastically, “Alright, let’s do this.”

Kazuo nodded as she raised her shirt again. Back on the farm Hansuke had sliced his arm on the fence. There was so much blood and Kazuo had panicked at first, but Hansuke just laughed and led him back to the house. Kaiya had laughed and scolded Hansuke for getting blood all over the floor. They sat at the table and Kazuo watched as Kaiya gently stitched his arm. He scooted toward Sana, “You have something to bite down on?”

“I lost my stick.” She mumbled, tilting her head back against the wall. She was losing color fast and her breathing was slow.

He quickly ripped off part of his shirt and held it out to her, “It’s probably not the cleanest-”

“Nah. It’ll do the job.” Sana said as she shoved the cloth into her mouth and bit down. 

Kazuo nodded and inched forward. He carefully pulled the wound together and pushed the needle into the center. Sana screamed behind the cloth and tried her best not to move too much. He carefully began to pull the skin together. It wasn’t easy, Sana was in so much pain and there was nothing to sedate her. Sana cried out in pain as he pulled the thread. 

The guard suddenly slammed on the bars, “Keep it down!”

Sana groaned and choked, tears streaming down her cheeks, “Guh ‘huh fffffuck!” 

“I’m sorry.” Kazuo whispered as he finished her stitching wound. “It’s not pretty.”

“Heh, beauty doesn’t matter, what matters is that it doesn’t kill me.” Sana slurred and put her head against the wall, “Ha.”

“What?” Kazuo asked with a raised brow. 

“I was just thinking, you think the others know what happened? Where we are, wherever the fuck this place is…” Sana stared at the wall and coughed, “She’ll find us. Arya will find us…”

Kazuo stayed quiet as he watched the pale woman. Her breathing was shallow and slow. He looked around hoping for a way out to show itself, but there was nothing. They were trapped, lost, and Sana was fading fast. Azula was nowhere to be seen and spirits only knew where she was. 

“Boy.” The guard snapped, standing over the two. Kazuo silently held out his hands and allowed him to redo the cuffs. He then took the key and redid Sana’s cuffs. Once he finished and shut the door, Kazuo leaned back against the wall, keeping an eye on Sana. She was still and her eyes were closed, but he could see that she was still breathing. 

He frowned as he looked at the sun setting just outside the barred window. 

oOoOo

“Sana.”

“Sana.”

“Sana!”

Sana shot up from bed and looked around. Her breathing was erratic and her entire body was shaking. Orange light filled the room from the window. She quietly threw the blanket off herself as she looked around. She was in her childhood bedroom. She shuffled across the room to see her sixteen year old self in the mirror wearing just her underwear and a tank top. 

“Sana.” The door suddenly opened and her mother appeared in the doorway. 

“Mom!” Sana exclaimed as she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself, “Knock! Don’t look!”

“Kiddo, I used to change your diapers, nothing I haven’t seen before.” Her mother laughed and rolled her eyes, “And I’ve only been knocking and calling for you.” She turned to leave, “Put some pants on, momma made your favorite.”

Sana huffed as she watched her mother shut the door. She quickly pulled on some comfy brown trousers and a soft gray tunic. Barefoot, she padded down the hall and to the kitchen. Her younger brothers were wrestling and goofing off while her sisters set the table. 

The youngest one was Lek, he was twelve and he was the biggest ass of them all. Kelsang II was thirteen and the second youngest, he was also kind of an ass. Sana was the middle child and by far the best behaved, well aside from Hei Ran II, The twins, Hei Ran II and Koko were the eldest, both seventeen years old. 

“Why don’t you dinguses help us!?” Hei Ran II scolded when Lek yelped after Kelsang kicked him in the shin. 

“No way,” Lek laughed as he suddenly put Kelsang II in a headlock, “Only women belong in the kitchen!”

Suddenly Kyoshi appeared over her youngest son's shoulder, “What was that you said?”

“Ah! Momma!” Lek exclaimed as he jumped and dropped Kelsang II, “I didn’t say anything!”

Kyoshi chuckled as she straightened up, “Guess who has dish duty tonight.”

Kelsang II shot to his feet, “But it’s supposed to be Rani and Sana’s night!”

“Not anymore.” Rangi chuckled as she came up behind Sana and ruffled her hair, “And guess who also has twenty-five minutes of horse stance tomorrow.” 

Sana laughed as she fixed her hair and waved away her mother’s hands. Her laughter gained the attention of her siblings. 

“Look who decided to join the world of the living!” Koko laughed as she set out the plates. 

“She lives!” Lek laughed. 

“Don’t change the subject.” Kyoshi said, “You’re coming to Kyoshi Warrior training tomorrow.”

“But Momma!” Lek groaned, “It was a joke.”

Kyoshi chuckled, “Not a funny one.”

Lek groaned and rolled his eyes, “Man, Kera always kicks my ass!”

Sana laughed as she punched her little brother’s shoulder, “That’s cause she likes you.”

“What!?” Lek exclaimed, blushing brightly, “Do you really think so?”

“Nope.” Sana laughed, “But you really believed it!”

“That was really mean, Sana.” Lek sighed and mumbled, “You got my hopes up.”

Koko laughed as she threw an arm over Lek’s shoulder, “Aw lighten up, plenty of other fish!”

Lek huffed, he wriggled out of Koko’s side hug, “Whatever, I don’t care. Ew Kera!? Gross!”

“Kera is a lovely girl.” Rangi said as she helped Kyoshi put dinner on the table. 

“Funny, I think I remember saying the same thing about Kyoshi.” Hei Ran said as she came through the door with Atuat, Jinpa, and the rest of the Flying Opera Company. 

“Mom!” Rangi exclaimed with a blush as she hugged her mother, making Kyoshi laugh. 

“Grandma!” The teens all exclaimed as they rushed to hug their grandmother

“How was your trip?” Sana asked as she hugged her grandmother. 

Hei Ran chuckled as she squeezed the girl, “It was great, I can’t wait to tell you all about it.” She cupped her cheeks and smiled, “Happy birthday dear.”

“Did you bring us gifts!?” Lek asked excitedly.

“Lek!” Rangi scolded, but smiled as she patted her son’s head.

Suddenly a loud crash and yelling startled Sana. 

oOoOo

Sana jolted awake to see Kazuo being dragged from the cell. “Kazuo!” She screamed as she threw herself at the bars, meeting his eyes and for a moment seeing Lek in his face.

“Sana!” He yelled as he struggled against the guard, “I’ll be back! I promise! I’ll come back and I’ll bring Azula and we’ll get out of here!” He cried. 

“Keep moving.” The guard on her right snapped as he ushered Kazuo away. 

Sana sank to the floor, tears in her eyes as she watched her little brother- no Lek- wait no he’s Kazuo. Kazuo was dragged away by the guards. 

oOoOo

“Get in there!” The guard growled as he shoved Kazuo into the room. He slammed the door and locked it. Kazuo silently looked around and felt his stomach drop at the sight before him. 

Azula sat broken, beaten, and bruised. She was slumped over in a chair and he couldn’t tell if she was breathing. Azula sat there covered in blood, the right side of her face was swollen and her eyes were closed. Her nose was broken. Her trousers were gone and had been thrown across the room, her tunic had been untied and there were cigarette burns on her chest and finger-like bruises were littered across her breasts. Bite marks marred her shoulders and neck. There was a tiny puncture wound on her neck and a used syringe sat on the table next to her. She was bound to the chair only by a weak rope around her wrists and ankles. It was an odd choice, but with the syringe next to her Kazuo got the feeling that she was drugged up and left unable to move. 

“Azula!” Kazuo cried as he rushed to his friend. “Hey can you hear me,” he tried to shake her awake, but she didn’t budge. Tears came to his eyes, “Come on, damn you! Say something!” A wave of relief washed over him when he heard the soft exhale cross over her swollen lips. 

“Oh thank Raava you’re still alive!” He sobbed as he hugged her. “I’m not letting you go, I’m never letting you go.” 

Azula choked, “Ow… don’tfuckin’ t-touch… me again… you ffucking…. asshole...” She flinched away from his touch, “I’ll fuckin’ kill you… b-bitch.”

“Azula, it’s me! It’s Kaz, what did they do to you!?”

“N-no! Don’t hurt him… hurt me instead…” Azula slurred, “He’s never done an-anythin’ wrong! He doesn’t deserve it… I do… I’m the monster… you want… me… don’t hurt him… I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t don’t touch him.” She cried as she used up whatever energy she had. 

“No, I’m Kaz!” He choked, unsure of what to say. 

“No, no… Kaz is with Sana… in the cell… you promised not to hurt him if I joined you.” She coughed, and cried, “You promised he wouldn’t suffer if I complied.” Her voice cracked from the pain, “Please don’t hurt him… not like Lu Ten.”

“If I’m not Kazuo, then how do I know what happened on the roof at Hansuke and Kaiya’s.”

“Well... what happened then?” Azula asked, quizzing him. 

Kazuo smiled gently, “We got super drunk and danced in the moonlight, screamed at the sky, we smoked, we shared stories, I made a blood oath to you, you kissed me.”

Azula gave a tiny smile and looked up as best as she could, “I can’t seeeyou...” a tear rolling down cheek, “but I know it’s you.”

“I’m right here Azzy, I’ve got you, you’re safe. We are going to get out of here together, okay do you understand.” 

“Mhm ‘kay.” Azula whispered through a labored breath. “But how…” She said.

“I don’t know yet,” Kazuo sighed, “You’re usually the one with a plan.” 

Azula sighed and slumped forward. 

“Azula, come on, stay with me.”

“Tired… and thirsty...” She wheezed, “Don’t know how long… few days?” Her stomach growled, making her winced, “Ah it hurts.”

“Okay, okay umm.” Kazuo said as he looked around, “I don’t have anything, unless you wanna eat a rat.”

“Ew…”

“Heh, yeah.” Kazuo chuckled. 

Suddenly the door opened and Kazuo was dragged away from Azula. 

“Kazuo?”

“Azula!” Kazuo cried as he was dragged out of the room. 

“No! No… don’t leave me! Please! Don’t go!” Azula sobbed, thrashing against her chair as another man came in with a syringe. 

Kazuo watched in horror as the needle sank into her neck. Azula fell silent and sunk in her seat and the door slammed shut in front of him. 

“AZULA!” He screamed as the guards dragged him away. Bringing him back to the cell, pushing him in. 

Sana stared up at him, “Kazuo?”

“I saw her.” He whispered, staring at the hall in front of them. “She’s being kept in a cell with no windows, they’ve been beating her, not feeding her, she’s dehydrated…” He clenched his jaw, “They’re torturing her.”

“Trying to break her mind.” Sana whispered, “They wanna drive her crazy.”

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he fell to his knees, “Azula…”

oOoOo

How long has it been now? Three days? Four? Azula wasn’t sure, her hunger pains were getting worse and worse. She groaned as she pulled against the chains keeping her in the chair, “Fuck!” She roared as she yanked and writhed, losing balance and falling on her side, “Son of a fucking bitch.” She groaned as she rested her head against the floor. A rat scampered up, sniffing at her blood, “Don’t fucking think about it.” Azula growled and jerked violently, frightening the tiny creature, “Fucker.”

She grunted as she wriggled on the floor, but realized it wouldn’t work. So she sighed and looked around, before she began banging her head against the floor. Someone would be in eventually. 

“Enough!” Roka yelled as he threw open the door and stormed in. She continued to smack her head against the floor, “Stop! You’re going to give yourself a fucking concussion and the only one allowed to do that is me.” He said as he lifted her chair. 

“Fuck you.” She spat and head butted his chin. 

He reeled backwards and cradled his jaw, “You fucking bitch!” He rubbed his chin as he growled, “You got a thick fucking skull.”

Azula looked up, “Damn right, mother fucker.” She winced, “Your chin is fucking pointy.”

He slapped her, making her groan in pain. He wound up to slap her again, but was interrupted by Azula spitting a bloody lougee at him. 

“Listen here little bitch,” he growled as he grabbed her jaw. “I could leave and go have some fun torturing your little boyfriend if you prefer.”

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” Azula screamed, suddenly thrashing like wild, “You lay a hand on him and I’ll kill you!”

“You! Really? Because the way I see it, I’m the one who has all the power here, so you should obey if you want your boyfriend to stay unharmed.”

Azula sneered at the man, but fell silent and lowered her head. He was right. She didn’t have any power here. If she kept fighting he’d hurt Kazuo and Sana. She couldn’t let him do that, not after all the work she had done to keep them safe. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought!” Roka smirked as he leaned toward her face, “You know, you’ve been all alone in here. I think it is time we paid a visit to your friend.” He said with a sadistic grin on his face.

“Fuck you.”

Roka grinned, “Well, if you insis-”

“NO wait I didn’t mean that! I want to see-”

He slapped her and shook his head, “I don’t care what you want, bitch.” He leaned toward her, getting close to her face, “I do what I fucking want.”

She suddenly slammed her head against his as he stumbled back groaning in pain. 

“Haven’t you heard?” Azula chuckled, “I have a thick skull.”

oOoOo

“Get up.”

Kazuo was awakened by a voice above him and a hard kick to his stomach. He rolled onto his back and looked up to see Roka standing over him, scratching his stomach. His lip was scabbed and swollen. 

“I got bored with just Azula and that little bitch kept biting and head butting. So…” He stared at Kazuo, who stared back at him. “I said get up!” He yelled and kicked Kazuo again.

Kazuo wheezed and groaned, “What did you do to her?”

Roka knelt down, getting in his face and smirking, “Ha, wouldn’t you like to know, sicko.” He yanked Kazuo up and dragged him out of the cell. “Let’s go ya nasty, your girlfriend wants to see you and I’m sick of her trying to give me a concussion and calling me a dumbass.”

“Azula does have a hard head.” Kazuo mumbled as he was shoved down the hall. 

“Oh yeah? I’m telling her you said that.”

“Please don’t.” Kazuo sighed. 

“Just get in the room.” Roka grumbled as he shoved Kazuo in. 

Azula sat in her chair, bruised and covered in blood. Her face was swollen and her eyes shut. Her hair had been chopped short and if Kazuo didn’t know that it was Azula across from him he would mistaken her for some guy. There was a chair sitting across from her. 

“What now!” Azula groaned as the door opened.

“Take a seat.” Roka said, ignoring Azula and following Kazuo in. 

Kazuo sat in the chair as Roka chained him to it. “Arm.” Roka hissed and grabbed his left arm, chaining it to the arm rest. “Wait here.” He growled and left the room. 

Azula forced open her left eye, but her right was swollen shut. She winced from the light, “Kazuo?”

“Azula! Shit what did that bastard do?” 

Azula chuckled, “Ha, you should see the other guy.”

“Are you really cracking a joke?” Kazuo hissed. 

Azula shrugged, “I guess I am.” She closed her left eye and sighed, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m going to have some fun with him.” Roka answered. 

“You promised not to hurt him.” Azula choked as she stared at him, “You promised!”

“Tsk, tsk I said only if you comply and in my opinion biting me and bashing my head is not complying.” Roka grinned. 

Azula met Kazuo’s eyes, “Kazuo... Kaz, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, he just- and I was-”

“Azula, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” Azula cried, “Damnit, why am I so selfish!?”

“YOU DID NOTHING WRONG AZZY! Ok you are not responsible for that BASTARD’S choice and I will not accept an apology from you.”

Azula choked on her sob as more men came into the room, “I’m so sorry, Kazuo. I’m sorry. I was scared and selfish and I didn’t think.”

“Azzy it is going to be ok.” 

“No, no, no, Kazuo no.” Azula sobbed. 

“Hold him tight.” Roka snarled as he picked up a branding iron and lit a flame in his hand, “If he moves, it’ll get messed up and we don’t want that.” 

“Oh my Raava, Oh my Raava! Please don’t hurt him if you want me to be your face for my father I will. I will be your puppet!”

“Someone gag her please!” He growled. The iron began to glow in his hand. “There we go.” He turned to Kazuo, “I hear you can take quite the hit, let’s see how you handle this.”

Kazuo’s eyes widened, “I think I’d rather not test that.” He looked up and smiled at Roka, “Come on, you don’t have to do this.”

“Oh no I don’t.” Roka chuckled, “That is true, but uh… I kinda want to.” He grinned and brought the iron over his forearm, “Let’s see how you do, big boy.” He brought the iron down slowly. Kazuo’s flesh sizzled and a pained scream ripped through the air.

The pain was unlike anything Kazuo had ever experienced. Tears stung his eyes and grounded his teeth, “OH FUCK!” He sobbed as he tried to move but he was being held too tightly to do anything. 

Azula thrashed in her seat, “STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!” She cried as tears streamed down her face.

“I thought I said to gag her!” Roka snapped. A woman quickly tied a rag around Azula’s mouth.

Kazuo writhed in their arms as he cried out. His skin was white and blistering. He tried to thrash and kick, but he couldn’t do anything, but sit and take it. He sobbed as he looked up at the ceiling and cried, no words came out, just gibberish, as he sat there. 

“Don’t move.” Roka snapped, “If you move, you’ll mess it up.”

Azula thrashed again and threw herself over. 

“Damnit.” Roka growled, lifting the iron off Kazuo’s arm for a moment. Kazuo sank down, panting and crying, the pain was finally over. 

“Someone pick her up!” A man picked her up and knocked her out, she slumped over in her chair silent. Roka pressed the iron back to Kazuo’s skin, “I’m not done with you yet!” 

The door opened and the guard who was half lizard appeared, “Stop! That's enough!”

“What the fuck man!” 

He yanked the iron off of Kazuo’s arm, “It’ll be uneven, idiot. And he’s clearly had enough, look at him.” The guard snapped motioning to Kazuo, who was unconscious and panting, his face wet with tears and sweat. 

Roka snatched the iron and growled, still sneering at the guard. “Everyone out.” The others left the room leaving the two men and the unconscious teens. Roka and the guard stared at each other. The guard was much bigger than Roka and looked like he could snap him like a twig. 

“You should be guarding the old hag.” Roka growled and smacked him in the side with the iron. 

“I could hear his screams from my post. He had enough. The old lady was getting antsy, I had to put a stop to it.” The guard hissed in pain. 

Roka hit him again, this time in the leg and sent him to the floor, “It wasn’t your job! Your job was to watch the old bitch!” He hit him again and again. The guard suddenly caught the iron and stood up. Roka struggled to take the iron back, but the guard was much stronger than him. 

“Hit me one more time and I will kill you,” The guard snarled, “You like to think you’re the leader now that Kame is dead, but you’re not. I’m not gonna take shit from you.” 

“Let me go, before I kill you.” Roka yelled. 

The guard sneered, baring his sharp teeth, “You think you can kill me?”

Roka yanked on the iron, “Let it go, Taro!” Roka demanded, “Now or I’ll use it to bash in your skull!”

“I repeat, you think you can kill me?” Taro growled, “The only reason I am here, is because you needed me. You couldn’t catch her, without me. Keep threatening my life and I will crush your fuckng airway, do you hear me?” 

“If you hurt me Ozzie would kill you!” 

“Oh right I forgot you were his bitch!” Taro snorted, “Fuck outta here with that fucking shit, everything you’ve done, you’ve needed my help for! Admit it Roka, you can’t do shit, you’re useless. All you’re good for is polishing his boots with your tongue. And if you yell any louder you will wake the kids and they will know Azula’s father is out of prison and your “Ozzie” will not be pleased to lose the element of surprise. So how about you go do your fucking job and lick the dog shit from the soles of his boots. ”

Roka roared as he slammed his fist against Taro’s cheek. The large man lifted Roka up by his collar, “I will snap you in half, little man.”

“And Ozai would destroy you.”

“I’m not fucking scared of Ozai.” Taro said, sneering, “He can’t do shit to me, that hasn’t already been done.” He released the iron and shoved Roka away, “Fuck you, you’re done! These kids are coming back to the cell with me.”

“The fuck they are!” Roka roared, “I’ll kill you before I let you take them! I’m not done yet!”

“Give up Roka, I'm taking them back to the cell!”

“No the fuck you aren’t.”

Taro suddenly punched him, knocking him flat, “They’re coming with me.” Taro crossed the room to Kazuo and undid the chains, but paused, “By the way, you call that woman a hag or a bitch again and I put your head on a spike. You disrespectful piece of shit.” And with that he picked up Kazuo and Azula and walked out.

oOoOo

Kazuo woke up and he didn’t care about the time or what day it was, nor was it the fact that his arm was cleaned and bandaged. The first thing he noticed was that Azula was gone again. The guard stood outside the cell arguing with a young woman. 

“Where is she?”

“I already told you Taro, I don’t know!”

Taro growled and punched the cell, “Damnit, damn it all!” He leaned his head against the bars and sighed, “Fucking Roka, son of a bitch.”

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, “We done here? I’m exhausted and would like to get some sleep before my night shift, the big man isn’t happy with the supplies that are going missing. Food, water, medical supplies. He’s pissed and I’m on storage duty tonight so I have to be at full ability or whatever.”

“Fucking go, I don’t care.” He sighed as she marched away. Once she was gone he opened up the cell and stepped in. He knelt down and set a bag in front of him, “Sorry I’m a bit late today, bunch of meetings about inventory and shit. They’re starting to crack down, so I’m gonna have a harder time helping you, not that it was easy before, but…”

“Thank you Taro.” Sana whispered as she moved to sit with him, “You’ve been so helpful these past… Uhm…”

“Weeks. It’s been a week and three days, aren’t your people coming?” He asked as he looked over at Kazuo who was sizing him up. He undid their cuffs and sat on his heels. 

Sana sighed, “I’m sure they are, it’s just not easy, there aren't many of us.”

Taro nodded as he removed a roll from the bag and held it out to Kazuo, “Understandable, I’m sure they’ll be here soon and if not I’m sure I can find a way to help you out, though it may not be easy.”

“Thank you Taro.”

“Yeah don’t mention it.” He smiled when Kazuo took the bread. “How are you feeling, kid?

“Like I’ve been branded.” Kazuo whispered as he stared at the bread., “I’m thirsty.”

Taro nodded quietly, “Yeah, sorry about that, Roka is a piece of shit.” He watched the teen tighten his grip on the bread. “You should eat, you’ll need your strength.”

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. They rushed to put back on the cuffs and hide the food. Taro got to his feet, “Shut the fuck up!”

“Fuck you!” Sana exclaimed, playing along. 

“Don’t test me! I will fucking slap you!”

Roka rolled his eyes as he threw Azula onto the floor of the cell. “You’re kidding me.”

“And what the fuck have you been doing with her!?” Taro questioned. 

“None of your fucking business.” Roka grunted as he kicked Azula in the side, “And don’t warn her that you’re gonna slap her.” He growled and suddenly back handed Sana, “Just fucking do it.”

“Oi!” Taro yelled as Roka stepped on Azula’s chest, the princess wheezed in pain. 

Her face was sunken, she had dark circles around her eyes, and she was pale. “She’s a pain in the ass, not really in the mood for her shit. With the supplies going missing I can’t focus on my art.”

“I’ll fucking kill you.” Azula choked on the floor. 

He frowned and kicked her in the face, “EH!? You wanna go another round bitch? I’ll happily do you in front of your mom and boyfriend!” He snarled as he unbuttoned his trousers. 

“You got some kind of fetish for having your teeth knocked in?” Azula snorted, “You get some weird and sick pleasure from it?”

Roka kicked her again making her groan. 

“Hey!” Taro yelled as he grabbed Roka.

Azula sneered up at him, “I will chop your fucking dick off, mother fucker, and then I’ll make you choke on you’re own fucking baby dick! ”

“I WANNA SEE YOU TRY, BITCH!” Roka yelled. Suddenly Taro lifted him up and threw him into the bars of another cell. 

“Get fucking moving. Now, I’m sick of looking at you.” 

Roka sneered and grumbled as he stormed off. 

Taro sighed, rubbing his temples. “Fucker.” He grumbled as he returned to the cell. “Here.” He helped Azula sit up and undid all of their cuffs. They then removed the food from its hiding place. 

Kazuo picked a piece of bread and silently started at it. 

“You should eat.” Azula mumbled, picking at her own piece of bread. 

Kazuo grimaced, “You’re not eating either.”

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Wrong.” Sana whispered, “You are, you’re just so hungry that you don’t even realize it, eat.”

“My jaw hurts.” Azula whispered as she pulled off a little piece and slipped it in her mouth, holding it on her tongue. 

“Here.” Taro said as he passed her some water. 

She nodded and took a long sip. When she was done a small smile appeared on her face, “Oh shit.”

“What?” Kazuo asked. 

She grinned and shook her head, “I’m so knocked up on these stupid relaxer drugs I nearly forgot about what I swiped!” She laughed as she suddenly dug into her trousers. 

“Azula, get your hand out of your pants.” Kazuo chuckled, but froze when she removed a book. “Is that- Are those-”

“Schematics? Yes!” Azula grinned. 

Taro leaned back and smirked, “Clever girl, how’d you manage that?”

“Well this morning Roka brought me to an office and was- eh geh neh meh- ANYWAY! I bit him, and he needed to get a bandage.”

“I’m gonna call you Jaws from now on, you bite a lot.” Kazuo chuckled. 

“I will wear the title with great pride!” Azula smiled, “But anyway, he left me alone with my hands and feet unbound, I knew he would realize and come back, but sitting out on the desk were these schematics and it was too good the pass up. So when he came back I head butt him as hard as I could and he brought me back.”

“Goat jaws, that’s what I’ll call you. For your biting and head butting.” Kazuo chuckled. 

Azula grinned and nudged her friend, “You shall only refer to me as Princess Goat Jaws from here on out!” Azula held out her hand, “Kiss the ring.”

Kazuo snorted and rolled his eyes as he looked at the schematics, “You’re awesome.”

“I know.” Azula hummed as she pulled off another piece of bread and held it on her tongue, “I’m amazing.”

Taro chuckled as pulled out a flask and took a sip and ran his hand through his white hair. 

Kazuo leaned forward, “I’m curious, what happened to you?”

“Kazuo!” Sana hissed, “You can’t ask people why they’re half lizard!”

Taro chuckled and waved his hand, “Nah, I don’t mind.” He took another sip from his flask, “I was about your age when it happened.”

“Well that was a long time ago.” Azula snorted as she looked over the schematics of the stronghold.

“I’ll have you know I’m only three hundred and fifteen years old and in human years, that’s forty-five.”

Azula wheezed and lowered her head into the book, curling up as she laughed, “That’s not how that works.”

“Hey Sana, you two are around the same age!” Kazuo chuckled and nudged the older woman, “You could get some.”

“That was an Arya line and it scares me.” Sana sighed as she took a bite from her bread, “Please never say that again.”

Taro chuckled and nodded, “I agree, please don’t repeat that again.”

Kazuo laughed and shrugged, “Hey, we’re all human, we have needs! We all need to get laid sometimes! And some of us,” He motioned between the two, “need it more than others.”

“Stop hanging around Arya, you’re sounding just like whe and it’s scaring me.” Sana said as she stared at him, making Kazuo laugh. 

“I think I’ve figured it out.” Azula whispered, still looking over the book, “I think I’ve figured out our escape route!”

“You think so?” Kazuo said happily. 

“Mhm” Azula nodded.

“Ok so what’s the plan?” Sana asked.

“Right, so there’s a bunch of secret tunnels,” she pointed at their cell, “Look, here we are, down this hall is a portrait of… Azulon, my grandfather.” Azula frowned as she continued, “The portrait is a door to one of the tunnels, which leads to a sewer system, not the best since some of us have wounds and that place is probably full of shit, but we could avoid the drainage basin and it would lead us out to another tunnel that would then bring us out to a small yard.”

“Ok but if we get out there aren’t guards surrounding the place?” Kazuo asked. 

“And even if there aren’t guards, we don’t know where we are?” Sana inquired. 

“It’s okay, the field sits right next to the basin.” Taro chuckled, putting on a mocking tone, “It smells like shit down there, no one goes down there. Their sensitive noses don’t like the stinky shit smell.”

Azula grinned, “Plus the stronghold sits just outside Ba Sing Se, we actually aren’t far from the lower ring. We could get back in easily and then just walk on back to the apartment or somehow scrounge up some money for a ride back.”

Taro smiled, “It would be a short walk and I have some connections at the gates, they see the state you three are in… they’ll be rushing you in ASAP for medical care, could send word to the others to meet you.”

“Okay, but that’s all easier said than done.” Kazuo said, “You really think we could do it?”

“It’s our only option we have to try.” Sana answered.

“But what if it doesn’t work out?” Kazuo asked, “I mean, if they catch us then what? We’re dead!”

“Well not really.” Taro muttered, “They won’t kill Azula, she’s too valuable. As for you two, they’ll probably use you for leverage to fuck with Azula, but they won’t kill any of you.” He frowned and shrugged, “But death is probably the better option between the two.”

“Well,” Kazuo sighed, “That’s pleasant.”

Azula shook her head, “None of that will happen, we will get out and get back to everyone. We will not get captured again.” Azula clenched her fists, “We are getting out of here… tonight.”

The group all looked at each other and smiled. They were getting out of here. 

“Hey Taro!” An approaching guard called out. 

“Fuck!” The group quietly panicked. 

Taro fumbled with the cuffs and keys. Azula, Kazuo, and Sana shoved their last bits of food in their mouths. Swallowing without chewing enough and falling over themselves to put on their cuffs. “Wait!” Kazuo hissed, “The schematics!”

“Fuck.” Azula whispered as she grabbed the book and shoved it down his pants. 

“Ack, w-what!?” Kazuo yelped. 

“Relax!” Azula breathed and turned to Taro for him to put the cuffs back on her and did the same with Kazuo. Azula leaned against Kazuo as Taro cuffed Sana. 

“And- uh… watch your tongue, bitch.” Taro said as he slammed the door and a female guard appeared, guiding an older gray haired man. He was covered in burns. 

“This way old man.” She grumbled as she threw him into the cell across from them, “Taro, you got another one to watch, good luck.”

“Why is he gagged?” Taro asked, frowning at the woman’s smirk. 

“He is crazy and never shuts up, trust me, this is for your sanity.” She chuckled as she locked up and walked away, “Have fun.”

Kazuo leaned down to Azula, “We should take him with us.”

Azula scowled, “How do you expect to do that? Sana and I can barely walk as it is and I don’t think you have the strength to help him walk without slowing us down. I mean look at him.” 

“What about Taro?”

“I can’t leave tonight.” Taro whispered, “I don’t think we can get him out too.”

The old man grunted loudly and turned toward them, some of his hair falling in his face. 

“Here,” Taro said as he removed the gag from his mouth, “It’s safe here-” A gust of wind suddenly threw the large man into the bars.

“Fuck!” Azula exclaimed, “Are you- you’re a- but that’s not- WHAT!?”

“You’re an Airbender!” Kazuo exclaimed, “But how? Didn’t they all die!?”

“Not of all of us.” The man growled, “I’ve been here for spirits only know how long.” He pushed his hair away from his eyes revealing the arrow tattoo and his burn face, “I’ve been blinded, burned, and tortured. It sounds to me like you’re planning an escape.”

“No.” Taro grunted as he got up.

“I’m blind, not deaf, I heard you and I want in.”

Taro glared at the man, “Considering how you threw me, I’m not all that inclined to help you.”

The blind man sneered, “You’re joking.” 

“Look we are sorry, but we can’t help you.” Azula sighed, “Two of us are ba-”

“Wait,” Kazuo interrupted, “he is a fucking airbender and he could probably be useful in getting us out of this Raava awful place.”

“Kazuo, I know you want to help him, but we also have to think about ourselves. Sana is sick, I can barely move on my own, the fact that we’re even leaving to night is crazy. We can’t risk another person.” Azula explained, “I’m sorry, but we just can’t bring him along.”

Kazuo frowned and shook his head, “We can’t just leave him Azula.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Kazuo!” Azula exclaimed, “I’m doing my best, but there’s not much I can do! I mean what, how about I just stay here, with Roka! You can take the old man and Sana and you three can run away together!” Azula froze and sighed. 

“Azula, no, that’s not what I meant… I would never leave you behind like that.” Kazuo choked as he watched Azula stumble back against the wall. 

“I know.” Azula whispered, “I’m sorry, I got upset.” She lowered her head and choked as she sank to the floor, “I’m so sorry. I went back to Boiling Rock and I got angry and I was upset. I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

He knelt down in from if her, “I know Azula, it’s okay-”

“No it’s not, I shouldn’t get angry at you, it’s not your fault.” She interrupted. 

“No, it’s okay Azula, really. I shouldn’t have pushed like that.” Kazuo whispered, “I’m sorry too.”

Azula sighed, “I gotta work on my emotions.”

“You’re doing great already.” Kazuo whispered and hugged her as best he could.

Azula smiled and nodded, “Okay, we get out tonight. No if, ands, or buts. We’re doing this.”

“And what about me?” The airbender asked.

Azula looked at him with determination in her eyes, “You’re coming with us. You got a name?”

“Zenji.”

Azula nodded, “Well you’re coming with us, Zenji. We leave at midnight. Rest up, cause as soon as Taro opens those doors for us, there’s no turning back. Don’t sleep in.”

“You got it boss.” Zenji whispered. 

oOoOo

The plan was already a mess. Taro never returned from his break. Kazuo’s leg bounced, “Where is he?”

“I don’t know.” Azula whispered, “But I don’t think he’s coming back tonight.”

“So what the fuck do we do?” Zenji asked.

“Just let me think!” Azula snapped, “Sana, do you have any ideas?”

Sana frowned as she peeked past the bars at the guard who sat playing with a rubber ball in his own little bubble, not paying them any mind. “Well, it’s a skeleton crew, and that guy is pretty distracted in his own little world…” Sana frowned. “But that doesn’t help us much if we can’t get out.” She muttered, “We could’ve taken him hostage if we could get out. 

“Well Zenji you’re an airbender right? Can’t you compress the air in your locks and burst them then knock the guard out and get us out.” Kazuo questioned.

“I could, but I would have to get to the door of my cell and that will be a challenge with my hands and feet chained together behind me.” 

“Shit.” Azula hissed, “Maybe we could just get him to leave somehow.”

“And how do we do that?” Zenji asked with a frown. 

Azula smiled, “Like so.” She got up and dragged herself to the bars, throwing herself against them and making a loud clanging noise with her cuffs. 

“Oi keep it down!”

“I’m bleeding!”

“So?”

“No, I mean, I’m bleeding!” She yelled, “My uterus is on fire! Could I get some shit to clean this up!?” She glared at the guard, “Seriously, can I get some rags? It’s everywhere and it’s squishy.”

“That is foul.” Zenji groaned as he shook his head. 

“Quiet you.” Sana snapped, “It’s natural and you would survive a day if you got one.”

“Oh thank Raava men don’t get them.” Kazuo whispered, a horrified look in his eyes.

“Use your shirt.”

“How about I use you fucking scalp?” Azula growled, “I’m sure my father would love to hear all about the menstrual incident, where I ripped your scalp off, used it to clean up my shredded uterus, and then force fed it to you! I bet he’d get a kick out of that! Get me some fucking rags!”

The guard rolled his eyes, “If I get you a fucking rag will you shut up?”

“Yeah, sure, just get my rags or it’s your scalp.”

“Yeah. Okay, just shut up about the blood.” The guard muttered and walked off, grumbling to himself, “Fucking disgusting…”

Kazuo grinned, “That was great! It worked!”

Azula chuckled, “Sometimes, the best lie is the truth, I really needed those rags.” She groaned and held her stomach, “Agni, I hate cramps.”

“So what now? He’ll be back soon.” Zenji scowled. 

“No he won’t.” Azula smirked as she laid down on her side. 

“So sure.” Zenji snorted, “You won’t be saying that when he gets back.” 

“He probably won’t be back.” Sana frowned, “He’ll probably get distracted by booze or the offer of a smoke and forget about bringing her some rags, luckily he left the keys right there on the hook, if only we had our hands, we could just reach out through the bars and grab them.”

Azula chuckled from where she was laying down on her side. 

“What are you doing?” Kazuo implored. 

“Something. Don’t distract me.” She muttered and quietly hissed in pain. 

“You okay?”

“‘M fine.” She grunted, “Come on.” She suddenly gasped and let out a groan, “Oh fuck, okay then.”

“What are you doing?” Sana asked as she sat down next to her.

“Okay, fuck!” Azula choked, tears in her eyes, “Oh my Agni, I didn’t- FFFFUCK!”

“Not so loud.” Zenji hissed. 

“Shut you fuck!” Azula sobbed. 

Zenji growled, “Is this some kinda period shit?”

Azula frowned and shut her eyes as she tried to keep her focus. The cuffs covered her entire hands and were meant to keep her from bending. If she generated any sort of heat that was higher than her regular body temperature then it would set off mechanisms in her cuffs that would drive small spikes into her hands. She groaned as she used all of her energy to create some heat in her hands. The spikes dug into her hand, the blood was slick and warm. She sat up and leaned against the wall, planting her feet on the chain. 

Sana snapped her her head toward Azula at the sound of squishy tearing sound, “Fuck Azula what are you doing!” 

“The keys are so close, they’re right there. All we need is a set of free hands.” Azula winced as tears stung her eyes, “Before it clots, blood is as slick as oil- fuck it hurts- I-” She choked and sobbed. She stopped talking and sobbed as she pulled her hands toward her. The spikes tore at her hands as she slowly slipped her hands from the cuffs.

“Azula, stop!” Kazuo hissed and winced a particularly wet tearing sound. He nudged her shoulder, “Stop!”

“You want the keys?” Azula mouthed, grimacing in pain.

“Not like this!” Kazuo whispered as she shook her, “Stop, now!”

“Well, this is the only option! And there’s no turning back. I can’t stop now.” Azula muttered, turning pale and slurring her words as she sobbed, “Oh fuck- hurts-”

“Azula stop! Your hands won’t even work!”

“Fuck it! They're just gonna have to do their fucking job!” Azula cried, “I am so tired and everything hurts, I am getting us out of here.” Azula screamed as she ripped her hands from the cuffs, choking and gagging at her torn up, flayed hands. “Okay, now the keys.” She whimpered as she pushed herself up and stumbled over to the bars. She reached out for the hook, but couldn’t quite reach, “Raava, damnit.” She cried as she kicked the bars, “Fucking reach!” Her bloody fingers grazed the hoop. She gasped and sniffled as she wiggled her fingers, jingling the keys. “Fuck!” She hollered and kicked the bars, knocking the keys off the hook, “Damnit!” She kicked the bars again. 

“Keep it down.” Zenji snapped. 

Azula looked at the man and kicked the bars again, “Shut up.” She lowered herself to her hands and knees, “Okay, come on.” Dread filled her body at a small squeak near her ear. She looked up and found herself staring down a giant gray rat, “No. don’t you dare.” She watched as the rat sniffed at hand, “Don’t, don’t you fucking dare. I will turn you into soup. You piece of fucking shit- GAH FUCK!” She screamed when the rat bit her, grabbing a piece of flesh. She thrashed and smacked the bars, the rat taking out a chunk as she tossed it away. She strained herself as she tried to reach for the keys. She slammed on the bars when another rat bit her, “Shit, help me, keep them off me.”

“Doing my best.” Kazuo said as he knocked away a rat with his foot.

“Would you hurry up?” Zenji growled. 

Kazuo snapped his attention toward him, “We are the only ones doing anything and we are trying to help you! You could try being a little nicer you know.”

“I got them!” Azula screamed, “I got the keys!” 

“Nice, now to figure out how to unlock the door and get uncuffed.” Sana said.

“On it.” Azula whispered as she figured out which key went to the cuffs, “Cuff keys come in a one size fits all, just have to find the one for the cuffs.”

“Pick up the pace!” Zenji snapped. 

“I will shove a rat down your throat and leave you here to rot.” Azula snapped as she undid Kazuo’s cuffs. 

Kazuo smiled and patted her shoulder, “Thanks, I will do the rest ok.” Kazuo said, taking the keys from her and undid Sana’s cuffs. 

The older woman gently took Azula’s by the arm and sat her down. She picked up the bottle of water and shook it, “Not much left.” She crouched down and took her arm, “That was really stupid.”

“Scold me later?” Azula grumbled, but sighed at the cool water flowing over her hands.

“Alright let's get out of this dump.” Zenji hissed.

“Let me wrap her hands.” Kazuo said as he removed his tunic and ripped it up so he could wrap her hands. He crouched next to Sana as she finished cleaning her up, he wrapped up her skinned hands and helped her up. 

“Kazuo.” Azula whispered as she leaned against him and looked up, “You have to lead us out, I can’t do it.”

“Wh-What?” Kazuo stammered. 

“The pain has started to sink in bad and I’m starting to get nauseous.”

Kazuo shook his head and stuttered, “No, I can’t, I’m not a leader. Azula that’s you, I’m just your handsome, funny, plucky sidekick. I can’t lead.”

“Don’t say that.” Azula whispered and stared up at him, “I know you can do it. You’re not a sidekick, you can do this.”

Kazuo gulped loudly, “Okay, fine.”

“You got this.” Azula smiled as she leaned against Sana, “I’ll help Sana, if you’ve got-”

“I can walk on my own.” Zenji scowled, “Worry about yourselves.”

“Alright, fine.” Azula scoffed, “Let’s go.” 

They made their way down the hall, stopping in front of the painting of Azulon. Kazuo carefully pulled open the painting door, revealing the giant dark tunnel. 

oOoOo

“So then I guess, we turn this way?” Kazuo muttered as they rounded a corner, “And then-” He was interrupted by suddenly getting slammed into the wall. Heat hovered just over his crotch, his breathing picked up as the figure pinned him to the wall. 

“Where are they? Where’s Sana, Azula, and Kazuo? Tell me or I’ll zap your dick off.” A familiar voice threatened.

“Please don’t, Arya.”

“Kazuo!?”

“Please don’t take my dick off, I’m quite fond of my penis.” 

“Fuck!” She quickly hugged him and smiled, “I almost didn’t realize it was you guys! It’s so dark and you kinda look like shit.”

“No kidding.” Azula said, with a small smile.

Arya chuckled and hugged Azula, “Damn, what did they do to you, Short Stack.”

“Actually, it’s Goat Jaws now. And you don’t wanna know.” Azula smiled as Arya stepped back and ran a hand through her chopped hair, “Just be glad I saved you from sleeping with Roka and his baby dick.”

Arya froze and stared into her eyes, “Excuse me?” She frowned as she shook her head, “What- I’ll kill him. He’s fucking dead.”

“Arya can you get us out.” Kazuo interrupted.

Arya hugged Sana and nodded, “Don’t worry, that’s exactly why I’m here.”

Sana smiled and cupped her cheek, “I knew you’d come.”

Arya grinned and leaned into the gentle motherly touch, “Come on let's blow this joint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula: I’m gonna do what’s called a pro gamer move. *rips off the flesh from her hands*
> 
> XXX 
> 
> Discussion Question: Do you think fish know that they’re wet?
> 
> XXX
> 
> Me: *puts all of the characters through absolute, living hell*
> 
> Also Me, in Kronk's voice: Oh yeah, it’s all coming together. 
> 
> XXX
> 
> My Friend: You torture them a lot. 
> 
> Me: No I don’t. 
> 
> The Kronk Angel and Devil on my shoulders: No, no, she has a point. 
> 
> XXX
> 
> A Rat: *smells Azula’s blood and comes out of his hole to start eating her hand*
> 
> Kazuo: Oh my Raava it’s Ratatouille! 
> 
> Azula, while the rat chews on her hand: His name is Remy, you uncultured swine!
> 
> XXX
> 
> Arya: You’ve lost peepee privileges. 
> 
> Kazuo, pinned against the wall: Hey Arya. 
> 
> Arya: Oh hey Kazuo.
> 
> Kazuo: Have you just gone up to every guy in this compound and threatened their penises?
> 
> Arya: I’m done it to a few guys, yes. Castrated a few of them. 
> 
> Kazuo: Could you maybe not do it to me?
> 
> Arya: I guess.


	17. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter.

“So…” Kazuo said as they moved down the hall, “You’re an airbender, I thought Avatar Aang was the last one.”

Zenji scoffed as he followed closely, “No, he’s not. There’s plenty of folks who escaped the massacre, they have been in hiding, I just did something stupid and ended up getting caught.” He sighed and shook his head. 

“Hey guys, quiet down, there’s a lotta foot traffic down this way.” Arya said as she looked through the schematics book. Guards voices could be heard on the other side of the wall. Arya paused and turned toward the group, “Okay, it narrows out here, link hands and shut up, can’t lose anyone.”

“I’ll go in first.” Kazuo whispered and took Zenji by the arm, “If you don’t mind.”

Arya chuckled and raised a brow, “No, I don’t mind. What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing, just trying to help.”

“Okay, I’ll bring up the rear.” Arya chuckled as she took Azula’s free arm. Once everyone had linked up they began to shimmy through the narrow space. Azula kept Sana and Arya close as they moved down the narrow corridor. Azula counted her breaths as she looked down the front, barely able to see Sana right in front of her. She tried her best to keep her breathing steady as she shuffled along. She could hear Taro and another guard talking on the other side. She counted each breath, each step, in an attempt to stay calm and focused. 

“He went too far.” Taro snarled. 

“He did what he had to.”

“Had to!? You’re fucking kidding right? He took it too far!” Taro exclaimed, “The lady is sick, the boy was branded, and the girl? She can’t open her right eye, she has couple cracked ribs, Agni knows what the fuck else he did to her. You realize he wasn’t even supposed to touch the boy and the lady?”

“Did he touch the old bitch?”

“First of all, don’t call her that, she is a beautiful woman. And if I hear you call her that again, I’ll rip your fucking tongue out.”

“You’re going soft, Taro.” The other man laughed. 

“Fuck you, I’m not going soft on anybody, but they’re a couple of kids and on old woman!”

“One of those kids is Princess Azula.”

“And don’t you think that makes it even worse. He tortured and…” He paused for a moment, “He tortured the princess.”

“Gotta break the bitch’s mind somehow, can’t just ask her nicely. We need a monster on our side and that girl. Oh she’s a monster.”

“TARO!” Roka roared on the other side of the wall. There was a crash and bang as yelling ensued. 

Azula had to bite her tongue as she lost count. 

oOoOo

“AZULA!” 

She squeezed her eyes shut as she huddled in a cabinet. She held her stuffed lion-turtle close to her chest and hid her face in her knees. 

“AZULA, COME OUT RIGHT NOW!”

“Mumu…” She whimpered as she squeezed the lion-turtle closer. This would pass, it always did.

“COME OUT NOW!” 

Azula counted her breaths as footsteps drew closer. 

One… step… two… step… three… step…

“AZULA, NOW!”

She squeezed Mumu, burying her face in the stuffed lion-turtle’s back. The door opened slowly and her breath hitched. Don’t breathe, don’t speak… if she were caught, the punishment would be severe. She held her breath as she listened to the footsteps. 

One step, two steps, three steps… he was right outside of the cabinet. He would open the door and he would see her and it’d be over and she’d be beaten. 

“I know you’re in here.”

Her stomach dropped as she opened her eyes. She squeezed Mumu tighter, bile rising in her throat, tears stinging her eyes. She swallowed her whimpers and waited. So long as she was silent, he wouldn’t find her. He didn’t really know she was there, it was a bluff. 

There were a few footsteps and suddenly the door slammed. She listened to his receding footsteps for a moment until they were gone. She slowly opened the cabinet door and slipped out. She quietly ran to the door and left the room, turning to the left down the hall and ran. 

oOoOo

She swallowed the vomit in her mouth as she followed Sana and counted each step. 

One… two… three… four...

There was a crash on the other side. 

...five… six… seven… eight…

“Fuck you, Roka, fuck you!”

“Eat shit, Taro! I’ll fucking kill you!”

There was another crash, a scream, banging. 

...nine… ten…

Finally they left the tiny space, stepping out into a much wider tunnel. Azula breathed a sigh of relief. They followed Kazuo, who cradled a small orange flame in his palm. 

“How are you holding up?” Arya asked as she walked next to her.

“I’m hanging in there.” Azula said quietly, “Everything hurts, but what’s the point in complaining, it won’t make it stop hurting.”

Arya nodded as she looked the teen up and down. She opened her mouth to say more, but Azula cut her off. 

“Sana, are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine, my side hurts is all.” Sana winced as they walked, “Sorry, I think I’m bleeding on you.”

“That’s okay, I’m bleeding on you too.” Azula chuckled. 

“Well try not to bleed out on each other, yeah?” Arya grumbled, “We kinda need you two.”

“I make no promises.” Azula chuckled and shook her head. Footsteps echoed off the walls. Water dripped from the ceiling, the tunnel was musty and reeked. 

“We’re coming up on the sewer.” Kazuo said as he studied the schematics, “We’re almost out.” He led them down the hall to a room with no door. They walked in and found a large drain. “Arya can you help me lift this?”

“On it.” Arya said as she stepped forward and helped Kazuo remove the drain cover. 

Kazuo dusted off his hands and sighed, “I’ll go first.”

“Are you sure Kaz, I can go ahead if you-” Arya started, but was quickly cut off. 

“I got it.” Kazuo said, already climbing down the ladder.

Arya rolled her eyes and turned to Zenji, “You next.”

The blind airbender didn’t need to be told twice as Arya helped him to the ladder and he climbed down. 

“So who’s the old guy?” Arya asked as she helped Sana next. 

Azula shrugged, “He was in the cell across from us. He’s an airbender.”

“You’re joking?” Arya stared at Azula, “Right? Didn’t they all die?”

“Apparently not.” Azula said and she bounced on her heels, “A few escaped and are in hiding.”

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Arya chuckled and looked down at the hole, “You can go ahead.”

“Nah, you can go.” Azula frowned when she heard footsteps, “Fuck, he’s coming!”

Arya quickly ushered her to the hole, “Go, I’ll be down. Now don’t argue with me Azula.”

Azula didn’t argue as she climbed down the ladder. As she made her way down one of the rusty foot holds came out from under her and she almost fell, but she caught herself, hissing loudly as pain shot through her body. 

“Careful, it’s a long fall.” Kazuo called up.

Azula steadied her breathing and snorted, “No shit, really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Haha, no need for sarcasm.” Kazuo chuckled as Azula got to the bottom of the ladder. The group all paused and waited for Arya to come down. 

oOoOo

The baker hummed as he walked down the dirt sidewalk with his cart of treats and making his deliveries. He fell silent as he looked around. Three… two… one…. As if on cue a little girl dropped from the awning above him, but unlike any other day, today she didn’t quite stick the landing. The ground was wet and muddy from the storm the night before and he watched as her legs came out from under her and she landed on her butt. 

“AHHHHHHH!”

“Careful!” He laughed and scolded the child, “You’re lucky you weren’t that high up! You could have broken your legs or paralyzed yourself!”

She groaned as she got up and rubbed her most likely bruised behind, “Ow, I was so close.”

The baker laughed as he removed the order for the girls family and handed it to her. She grinned and dropped his payment into his hand. “And here, it may not fix that bruised rear, but it’ll make you feel better.” He said as he handed her a free sugar cookie. 

The girl’s eyes lit up and she smiled, “Thank you!”

“Of course! One day you’ll get me, little thief.”

“Hey, I’m not so little anymore.”  
The baker sighed and shook his head, “No, you’re not and that’s frightening. Now run along, I’m sure your mother wants her bread.” 

With that, the girl took off. Shouting one last thank you and a goodbye, waving to the baker as she ran. When she arrived at home she placed the bread in the breadbox and went to her parents bedroom where she found her youngest cousin laying on his futon. He happily gurgled and squealed at his cousin. She smiled as she walked over to him, “Good morning, Aru.” She whispered. 

He cooed and spit at her. 

“Shhh. Arya, take him out.” Her father hissed as he rolled over. 

She frowned for a moment at her dad, but smiled as she scooped up her cousin and carried him out to the living room where he found her grandfather making tea.

“Morning, grandpa!”

“Good morning, Arya, and what trouble have you managed to cause this fine morning?”

“Trouble? Me? Causing trouble?” She giggled as she set her squirming cousin down so he could crawl, “I have done no such thing.”

The old man chuckled as he poured the tea, “Right, did you get the drop on Tumao?”

“No, I fell on my butt.”

“Well there’s always next time.” He chuckled as he sat with her on the floor and handed her a cup of her own. 

“One day.” Arya chuckled, “One day, I’ll get him.”

He smiled as he drank his tea. The house was quiet, aside from the quiet sound of Arya entertaining Aru. It was rare that the house was ever this peaceful, soon there would be screaming children and his daughter and son-in-law would be arguing, but for now it was nice. He smiled as he watched his oldest grandchild play peek-a-boo with his youngest. His smile faded as he thought about the night before. “Arya, do you want to go fishing today?”

She paused as she looked up at him, “Definitely! Just us though, right?”

“You don’t want your cousins there?”

“It’s not that I don’t want them there, it’s just…” She frowned, “No, yeah, it’s that I don’t want them there. They’d scare away all the fish and just be really annoying.”

He laughed and nodded, “I suppose that’s a very good reason not to want them there.”

“Plus, I like just hanging out with you, Grandpa.” Arya grinned, “I’m allowed to just be me. I don’t have to watch my language or keep an eye on the kids and be a role model.”

He smiled and ruffled her hair, “Well, we’ll wait for your parents and cousins and then we can head for the river. Are you gonna bait your own hook this time?”

“I’d rather change Aru’s diaper than touch a worm.” She sniffed and grimaced, “Which by the way.”

He laughed as he scooped up his grandson and carried him to the changing table. “You gonna change him?”

“Nope.” 

“Thought I’d ask.”

After her grandfather changed Aru’s diaper, her mother and father came from their room. Her other cousins came bounding out of their rooms. Her grandfather had left to meet with an old friend, promising to be back to take Arya fishing soon. The house was filled with yelling and banging. Arya sighed as she sat with her cousins. 

“Awya, what do you think?” Her younger Tek asked, unable to pronounce his R’s as he held a crude scribble drawer in her face. 

“It’s nice, Tek.”

“Arya, Tiki took Uyo!” Syra cried as she pointed at her twin sister, who was hugging a stuffed tiger-monkey.

“Tiki, give Uyo back to Syra, she’s not yours.” Arya scolded as she caught her cousins Tu and Em, “Stop running, you’ll break something.”

“Let go, you stinky poo poo head!” Tu yelled as he squirmed in her arms.

Em head butted Arya as he writhed, “I will fart on your head if you don’t let me go, you dumb stupid head!”

“That is disgusting!” Arya said as she wrestled the boys. 

“Don’t test me!” Em yelled.

Tu paused for a moment and looked up at her, “Seriously, don’t test him, you know he’ll do it.”

Arya rolled her eyes and yelped when she lost her grip on the boys. She gave chase after them, dread washing over her as their grandmother’s urn shook and nearly fell from the pedestal. She dove, landing on her stomach and breathing a sigh of relief as she caught her grandmother. She got to her feet and glared at them, “What did I tell you!?”

“Arya!” 

She spun around to see her mother glaring at her. “Wait, mom, no!” Arya exclaimed as her mother ripped the urn from her arms.

“I don’t want to hear it! You know you’re not supposed to touch your grandmother’s urn! Go sit!”

Arya huffed as she went back to her other cousins and flopped onto the floor, wincing when she remembered her bruised bottom. She grumbled and crossed her arms as she watched Tiki and Syra start a round of tug-o-war over Uyo. “Stop! You’ll tear her!” She yelled as she snatched the toy from the girls, “Tiki, Uyo belongs to Syra, where is Tinu?”

“I don’t know!” Tiki cried as she tried to grab Uyo from her sister. 

“No! We will find her-”

“Arya!” 

She spun around to see her cousin Juk, covered in mud and tracking it all over the floor, “Juk!”

He grinned at her as he wiped his nose, smearing more dirt on his face, “Hi.”

“Outside! Now! Do not track mud in here!” She yelled as she pushed him out the door, “Why are you muddy?”

“I buried Tinu!”

“What!?” She grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside, forcing him to show her where, almost fainting at the sight of her mother’s ripped up flower garden. She quickly dug up Tinu the cat-newt and froze when she turned around to face her father. 

“Arya!”

“It wasn’t me!”

“Inside, now!”

She groaned as she stormed up to the house to find her cousin Nasim in the doorway. Her shoulders slumped as she looked him up and down. 

“I peed.” Nasim mumbled. 

She suddenly chucked the toy into the house, turned, and ran. She bolted past her father as she ran down the path, ignoring his shouts behind her. She ran, the breeze beat at her ears. Her legs burned. She felt free. Free of her responsibilities. Free of dealing with her cousins. Free of her parents yelling at her. She huffed and puffed as her heart raced and she pumped her arms and legs. She laughed as she leapt over a large root and ran back into the small town. She turned down the road, weaving and pushing past men and women. She didn’t watch where she was going as she barreled into her grandfather’s legs. 

“Hey, cutie patootie!” He laughed as he ruffled her hair, “Why are your hands all dirty?”

She panted as she stared up at her grandfather, trying to catch her breath before she could explain what happened. Just as she was about to explain she was interrupted by her teacher. 

“Ah! Yasuo! It’s good to see you!” 

“Yake, something I can do for you?”

The man smiled and nodded, “Actually yes! You see, I wanted to speak with you about your granddaughter’s behavior.”

Yasuo frowned and raised a brow as he looked down at Arya, who just shrugged and grinned at him as he chuckled, “Oh? Do tell.”

Yake grinned, “You see, Arya has been slacking off quite a bit. She refuses to pay attention and she likes to cause problems."

"Oh, is that so?" Yasuo asked, looking down at Arya, making the girl grimace. Yasuo crossed his arms, "Yake, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Is my granddaughter failing?"

"Huh?"

"Is she behind the other children?"

"Well no, she’s actually ahead of everyone, but she causes problems."

"Well I don’t really see a problem."

"But sir-"

Yasuo shushed him, "She’s ahead, right?"

"Yes, but she acts out!"

"Well I think she’s just too smart for you, you need to challenge her more!" Yasuo said and turned Arya away, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have fishing to do and we must look for a new teacher."

"A new teacher!?" Yake exclaimed as Yasuo and Arya sauntered away. 

They stopped by the house to pick up their poles and marched down to the river. Yasuo whistled, pausing as he listened to the trees whistle back. “You hear that?”

“A mocking rook?” Arya asked as she looked up at him. 

Yasuo smiled and nodded, “That’s right.” He whistled a short burst and listened to the bird mimic him. 

“So cool.” Arya whispered in awe as she listened to her grandfather and the bird mimic each other. “I wanna try.”

“Go for it.”

She whistled two short bursts and laughed as the bird copied her. She looked up ahead at the small stone bridge and ran up, climbing onto the stone guard rail and holding her grandfather’s hand as she walked with him. She leapt down landing on her feet as she skipped next to him, whistling and listening to the mocking rook as the cool, gentle breeze tussled her hair, making her hair tickle her nose. 

"So I take it you didn’t like Yake."

Arya sighed loudly, "Not at all, he always smelled like feet and he was really rude all the time."

“Neither did I.” Yasuo nodded, “I always thought he smelled more like curdled skunk goat’s milk.”

“No, curdled skunk goat milk is much more pungent, he had a more subtle foot smell.”

“New word.” Yasuo chuckled as he led her to a nice spot with the perfect amount of shade and a good spot where the fish gathered to spawn. 

“Mom, taught it to me.” She stated as she took a seat under a tree. 

“Oh yeah?”

“I also learned a word from dad.”

“Yeah?” Yasuo asked as he sat next to her and pulled out a small container. He opened it up and removed a large worm, attaching it to Arya’s hook, “What word is that?”

“Fuck.”

“Oh Raava.” Yasuo choked as he snorted, “Let’s not go around using that word, okay?”

“Okay.” Arya shrugged as she watched him bait his hook, then turned and casted her rod just as he had shown her. They fished for a few hours catching enough for dinner and some to sell in town. They packed up the last of their gear and made their way back to town, talking about teachers on the way. 

"Your parents aren’t too good at picking teachers, are they?"

“Nope, they don’t listen to me. I wish they’d let me choose my teacher. Mom is always saying, ‘Arya, your nine years old now. You’re not a baby anymore, you have to act like a young woman.’ But then she doesn’t listen and doesn’t trust me to pick a teacher. I don't even need a teacher! I’m a great fire bender, I don’t need someone to tell me how to do something that I can already do ten times better than them!” She huffed as she kicked a stone, “They always pick teachers who are rude or dumb or dumb and rude. I can pick my own teacher if they would just trust me!”

“I know kiddo.” Yasuo hummed, "They aren’t exactly the best listeners," he sighed and muttered to himself, "or people really."

"Huh?" Arya looked up at her grandfather. 

"Hmm oh!" Yasuo chuckled and rubbed her shoulder, "Don’t listen to me, I’m just a silly old man, saying silly old man things."

"You’re a goofball grandpa."

"The teapot talking to the kettle." Yasuo laughed.

"YAKE!" A voice boomed from a nearby tavern, as Arya’s old teacher came stumbling out. 

"Yasuo! Thank the spirits, you have to help me!" Yake exclaimed as he rushed to the old man, "She’s crazy!" 

"What the?" Yasuo tried to move away when a woman marched out of the tavern and Yale cowered behind Yasuo. 

Arya’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The woman was her grandfather's height. She was tanned and covered in a thin sheen of sweat and grime. She didn’t look much older than her mother, but the premature gray streaks in her black hair, which stuck out in odd directions, threw Arya through a loop. Small flames danced on her knuckles as she stalked toward Yasuo, "Move."

Yasuo chuckled, "Of course."

"No, no, no-" Yake exclaimed as Yasuo moved and the woman sent him sprawling with a hard punch to the face. He scrambled back to his feet and shot a medium fireball at her, but she was quick as she redirected the flame and set his pants on fire. He screamed and threw himself into a trough of water. 

"Close your mouth kid, you'll catch spider-flies." The woman grunted before she marched toward the man and yanked him out of the water, "I want my money, you piece of shit."

"I don’t have it!" Yake exclaimed, "But I’ll get it! I swear!"

"You were supposed to have it today! I want my money!"

"But-"

"But nothing! It’s hot and I’m in a bad mood. Your payment was due today, I’m done with extensions."

Arya tugged on her grandfather’s hand, "Grandpa, I want her as my teacher!"

"Really? Scary lady?" Yasuo chuckled. 

"Yeah!"

Yasuo looked over at the woman, who was holding Yake by the collar. He shrugged, "I guess I don’t see the harm in asking, but don’t get your hopes up-" Arya rushed over the woman as she threw Yake aside and nearly stepped on the child. 

"Oh Raava what the?" 

"Hi!" Arya said with a grin. 

"Hello?" The woman frowned, "Do you need something?"

Arya gasped, with stars in her eyes as she stared up at the woman, "Thatmanyoubeatupwasmyteacher,butnowhe'snotmyteacherbecausehesuckedandhewasrudeandstanksomygrandpafiredhimandIneedanewteacher!" She was saying a hundred words a second, "AndthenisawyouandIwaslike,whoa,andgrandpawaslikewhoa! AndIwaslikeshe'ssuperprettyandsuperscaryandIwantherasmyteachersohereIamnowaskingyoutobemyteacher!"

The woman stared blankly at the panting child before she blinked and shook her head, meeting the kid's eyes, "Was any of that even a language?"

Yasuo laughed as he approached, “I’m sorry, I’m Yasuo and this is my granddaughter, Arya.” He held out hand, smiling when the woman accepted his handshake. 

“Sana.” The woman said, shaking his hand.

"A firm handshake! I already like you more than Yake." Yasuo laughed. 

Sana smiled, "My mothers and uncle always told me, 'Sana, limp handshakes are for limp dick bigots and morons.' And it's something I live by." She smiled, “So, is there something I can do for you.”

Arya opened her mouth to speak, but Sana held up a hand, stopping the child, “And don’t forget to breathe.”

Arya tugged on her grandfather’s pant leg and nodded to him.

“Oh me?” He laughed and shrugged, “She’s in need of a teacher. I hate to bother you, but we were wondering if you’d like to be her firebending teacher.” 

Sana shifted on her feet, “I’m not exactly a teacher.” She met the child’s eyes and sighed. 

“We’d be willing to pay.” Yasuo said, seeing just how badly Arya wanted this woman to be her teacher. 

“Let’s walk and talk, I may consider it.” Sana said as they followed the road through the park, chatting about the job. Sana and Yasuo both watched Arya kick around an acorn and whistle, giggling when a mocking rook made its presence known. The bird suddenly got scared away by music. Arya sighed as she watched the fly away and turned her attention to the band. She laughed as a man playing a Tsungi horn danced. 

Arya laughed as she jumped forward and began dancing. The man paused in his playing and laughed, “Whoa! Putting us all to shame with those moves, eh!?” He cackled as he continued playing, stomping his feet to the beat. 

Arya spun around, “Come dance with me!”

Yasuo chuckled as he looked at Sana, who stammered, “Oh uh, I don’t, I’m not a-” She froze when Arya suddenly grabbed both her hands and began to jump and laugh. 

“Quit being a stick in the mud, have fun!”

Sana sighed and chuckled as she gave in and danced with the little girl. 

oOoOo

Arya grimaced as a blood soaked Roka appeared in the doorway. 

“Hand over the princess.”

“Fuck you.” Arya snarled as she got into horse stance. She took a deep breath and let go of her emotions as she stared down the man. 

“I’ll kill you.”

Arya smirked as she met his eye, “I’d like to see you try.”

Roka roared as he sent forth a giant fireball, but with a swift kick she was able to defuse and extinguish his fireball. She started by making a circular motion with her arms, charging up her flames and then creating two fire daggers. Roka formed his own Fire Whip, and used it to catch her by the ankle and drag her toward him. He straddled her waist and formed two fireballs on his fists. She dodged each of his punches and slashed his chest with her daggers. He reeled back, giving her the chance to throw him off, which she took the opportunity and leapt back to her feet and sent several charged attacks his way. She had him pinned against the wall and was going to send a large fireball his way, but he sent one of his own at her. She quickly dodged his attack and rolled out of the way of another, then flipped as she leapt over another. “I can go all night, fucker.”

Roka snarled as he met her eyes and a menacing smirk creeped onto his face. He sent forward a few more fire jabs, which she dodged with ease, but then he sent forward a fire missile. No matter how she moved or where, it followed. She twisted and grunted as she rolled her ankle and the missile slammed into her and sent her plummeting down the drain. She hit the ground with a hard thud. 

The ground began to rumble as the group turned to see Loyalists marching toward them. 

“Fuck.” Zenji hissed, listening to their footsteps and feeling the vibrations. 

“Arya!” Sana screamed and rushed to the young woman’s side. She gently touched Arya’s neck and gasped, “She’s still alive!”

Azula straightened up, “Get ready, we are getting out of here. We fight!”

“What about your bending?” Kazuo hissed. 

Azula lit a small orange flame and smiled, “I still have a little left in me, so let’s fuck ‘em up.”

oOoOo

Her ears were ringing, everything was a blur. A Loyalist charged toward her and she blasted him with a medium orange fireball. A woman swung at her with a sword, she ducked under the blade and kicked out her legs and shot her with a flame. She watched as Zenji blew away Loyalists. Sana collapsed from her infection and exhaustion, Kazuo hoisted her over his shoulders as he stood by her side. 

“We have to go!”

Azula rolled to the side, dodging six fire bombs and lifted Arya onto her back, grunting in pain at the use of her hands. She ran back up to Kazuo and Zenji, the three of them creating a path and running through seeing light at the end of the tunnel. Azula shot down another man and just as she was going to blast a woman a black cloud of smoke came from her fist. She felt dread wash over her as she realized that that was it. Her bending was now gone completely. 

“Of all the fucking times!” She screamed as she decked the woman and continued running. 

Kazuo looked over at her, “Are you for real!? Is your bending really gone!?”

Azula grimaced as they ran, “I don’t know!” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran, “I don’t know and honestly I don’t think I can really be bothered to care right now, we have to get out!”

“Look out!” Kazuo screamed just as the tunnel exploded and they jumped. Azula’s back hit the water. She blacked out for a moment. She came to and realized she and Arya were sinks. Bubbles escaped her lips as she panicked briefly, but quickly dove down. Clawing her way through the water until she was able to reach out and grab Arya by the hand. She yanked her upwards. Spots began to fill her vision as she kicked her legs and held on tight to Arya. She could see the sun, just a little further. Her vision was getting darker, her lungs burned. She breached the surface and paddled to shore. Dragging herself and Arya up next to Kazuo and Sana. She coughed and gasped for air and rested her cheek in the sand, Kazuo laid on his back next to her and stared at the sky. 

“We’re out.”

Azula smiled at her friend, “Yeah, we are.”

“We did it.” Kazuo chuckled, “We actually did it.”

“You did it, Kaz, that was all you. You saved our asses.” She smiled as she looked at him, “It was all you Kazuo and you were so scared of having to take the lead, but did great! I’m proud of you.”

“Heh, thank you, but don’t ever make me do that again.” Kazuo sighed as he fell silent. 

“No promises, you did great.” Azula groaned as she forced herself up right. “Everything hurts. She got to her feet and held out a hand. 

Kazuo chuckled and got to his feet on his own, “You forget about your hands?”

“Yeah, kinda. Let’s get back.” She winced as she pulled Arya onto her back. 

He turned his head and stared at her with wide eyes. She grinned and stared back. They were out. They made it out. 

oOoOo

“So do we want the good news, or the bad news first?” Zano asked as he walked out of the bedroom. 

“I think we’re all due for some good news.” Cho said as she stopped in her pacing. It had been over five hours since Azula and Kazuo had returned carrying Arya and Sana and being trailed by Zenji. 

“So to start, I don’t deal with cosmetics and I’m more of a warrior than a healer, but I do know what I’m doing. I have received training I just-”

“Get to the point, Zano.” June growled, her leg bouncing impatiently. 

Zano shifted and nodded, “Sana is going to be bed bound for a week or so and she’ll have a pretty gnarly scar. Kazuo and Azula are also gonna have some serious scars of their own. Azula mentioned before she passed out that she wanted a pair of gloves, her hands are pretty messed up. They’re all pretty messed up, but with a bit of rest and some tender, love, and care they should be okay. Aside from the scars.”

“And the bad news?” Amaya prompted, holding Kimmi’s hand. 

“Arya may never walk again.” Zano whispered not wanting to waste time. The group was silent as they stared at the water bender. 

“The fuck you mean she won’t walk again?” June growled, “What the fuck do you mean!?”

Zano sighed, “I’m not really a healer, I have had training, but this is something I can’t deal with. She took a serious blow to the spine. I can’t fix it. She’s asleep right now- I- I’m sorry. They’re all asleep, you should let them rest for now.”


	18. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Azula stared up at the ceiling. It was quiet, too quiet. A million thoughts ran through her head. Images from earlier flashed in her mind. Arya falling, losing her bending, the explosion… She hissed in pain as she got up, she didn’t allow Zano to heal her, demanding that he only focused on Arya, Sana, and Kazuo. Her wounds would heal over time, but she did allow him to reset her ribs after a lengthy and quiet argument. She was tender and sore as she got up and hobbled over to where her pack sat on the floor. She hissed quietly as she knelt down and dug through her pack, removing the clothes Hansuke had given her before she and Kazuo left. She silently slipped into the baggy trousers and oversized tunic, being careful as she covered her bandages. She quickly rewrapped her hands and dug into her pack again, this time pulling out her daggers and attaching them to her belt. She pulled out her rosewood cloak. She put her pack on and then threw her cloak on over it. She ran a bandaged hand over her very short hair. She closed her eyes and sighed. She did her best to be optimistic, trying to think of what Kazuo would say to her right now, “At least I’m not bald.” She pulled up her hood and adjusted her straps and quietly left the room. 

She stealthily padded out of the room, and down the hall toward the door. Everyone was asleep so she made extra sure to be quiet as she slowly opened the door. 

“What are you doing?”

Azula jumped as she spun around to see Kazuo staring at her, “Agni, Kazuo, don’t do that!”

“Sorry.” He whispered, “Where are you going?”

Azula sighed and rubbed her temples, “Just out, it’s nothing, don't worry about it.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” 

Azula frowned and shook her head, “Just go back to bed.”

“No.” Kazuo said, “Azula, what are you doing? You should be resting.”

“So should you, but look where we are.”

“Azula.”

“Kazuo.”

Azula huffed and rubbed temples. Kazuo hadn’t heard the conversation that she did, he didn’t know about Arya. How would he react if she told him that Arya was paralyzed because of her. If he found out what she planned to do. She met her friend’s eyes and sighed. “Kazuo, can we talk?”

“Of course.”

She guided him out the door, so the others wouldn't wake up and hear and she could catch him up on the situation. 

oOoOo

Zuko sighed as he paced back and forth. He was exhausted. Chasing Azula day in and day out was starting to get to him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. There was a soft knock at the door. He took a deep breath and crossed the room and opened the door for the rest of the Gaang+. “Great everyone is here.” He muttered as he went back to his seat on the bed. 

“You wanted to talk.” Toph said as she leaned against the wall. 

Zuko exhaled loudly and chewed on his lip, “Yeah.” He fidgeted with his fingers and his knee bounced, “We keep going, Azula has to come home. She doesn’t know what’s best for her.”

“And you do?” Ty Lee said skeptically. 

Zuko paused and stared at the Kyoshi Warrior, “What?”

“Zuko, I don’t think anyone, but Agni himself knows what to do right now. You’re exhausted, you’ve been away from the Fire Nation for too long, I know you want to help Azula, but you also have a job to do.” Ty Lee sighed and rubbed her temples as she stood before the group, “Right now, Azula doesn’t want our help, by continuing to follow her and argue with her all we’ve managed to do is push her further and further away. I think the best thing to do now is go back to the Fire Nation, take a step back and let Azula come to us.”

“Let her come to us?” Katara scoffed, “What makes you think she’ll come to us?”

“It’s just a feeling I have.” Ty Lee blushed, “Remember those people who were chasing her and Kazuo?”

“Probably guards chasing them down for doing something illegal.” Sokka chuckled, “She doesn’t exactly have the cleanest record. She stole those ostrich horses, killed those guys, and you know the war. It wouldn’t surprise me if she had done something and was running from her punishment.”

Ty Lee frowned, “But they weren’t dressed like guards. They had civilian clothes on.” She sighed and continued, “And she did have that sort of twinkle in her eyes and that infuriating smirk that she does when she’s being chased, Mai you know that smirk.”

“That sort of sly, cocky smirk she makes when she’s about to dip out of sight, leaving you in total confusion about what just happened.” Mai said with a slight smile, if you blinked you wouldn’t have seen it. 

“Exactly, she didn’t have that, there was no cockiness present. She was nervous.”

“Nervous!?” Mai snorted, “She looked more pissed off to me, it’s Azula we’re talking about.”

“No, no. Normally she’s pretty good about hiding it, but I know what I saw. I could see it in her eyes and posture.”

Suki pushed away from where she leaned against the wall with Toph, “I didn’t see any of that?” 

“Well you don’t know Azula like I do.” Ty Lee shrugged, “One time when we were kids, Azula and I had skipped our lessons for the day. We went into the city and had so much fun together. We got mochi, we saw street performers, it was amazing. When we returned to the palace Ozai had found out about our little skip day. When we heard him scream her name- t-the way the color just left her, she had gone completely stiff. She went from giggling and happy to stiff and cold in a matter of seconds. That crooked, shit eating grin that’s just oh so Azula was gone and replaced by this darkened, neutral expression.” Ty Lee scanned the group, “That very same look I saw when she was riding Nyla.”

“So what are you saying? That those people are hurting her?” Zuko questioned. 

“I don’t know…” Ty Lee sighed, “I feel like, maybe they are? Did you notice the bandages on her arm? Maybe it was them.”

“Let’s say that that is the case.” Zuko stood up, “Wouldn’t it make more sense to bring her to the Fire Nation to keep her safe from them.”

“I’m pretty sure Azula would much rather hand herself over to them, than go with us.” Ty Lee grimaced, “There’s no way she would go with us willingly.”

“So what then!” Zuko snapped, his agitation growing. 

“We wait.”

“WHAT!?”

Ty Lee sighed and rolled her eyes, “Think about it, these guys are after her for some reason. She can run, but eventually she won’t be able to run anymore. She’ll return to Fire Nation in search of refuge, that’s when we meet with her.”

“And how do you know that will work? What if she doesn’t come back?” Katara paced as she thought. 

“It’s a gut feeling.”

Katara stopped and frowned, “Great, let’s just base everything off a gut feeling!” She sighed and shook her head, “Have you forgotten that this is Azula? Forgotten what she’s done?”

Zuko nodded in agreement, “I mean she threw you and Mai in prison.”

“And she should have killed us.” Ty Lee snapped, “We betrayed the crowned princess! Committed an act of mutiny- treason! A crime like that is punishable by public humiliation and death, but she spared us.” Ty Lee explained.

“She was going to kill Mai if you hadn’t stepped in, Mai, back me up!” Zuko exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry, Zuko, but I do have to agree with Ty Lee.” Mai deadpanned, “You’re right, she was going to kill me and Ty Lee stepped in. Instead she threw us in prison, but don’t you think she would’ve just come back later to finish the job and kill both of us?” She sighed and shrugged, “Don’t know if I really agree with the whole, she was nervous, but Ty Lee is right. She’s a bitch, but she’s not a monster. She’s still human, she can’t run forever, eventually she’ll come to us and then we can help her.”

Sokka stepped forward and patted Zuko’s shoulder, “Plus, you are the Fire Lord and you do have a job that you kinda dumped on your mom and Uncle. You do have to go back and be the Fire Lord.”

Zuko scowled and knocked away Sokka’s hand, “You can’t be serious, you just want to let her go!?”

“We’re not letting her go, we’re just waiting. Sitting and waiting and watching.” Toph said, “Neutral jing.”

“Toph! You too!?” Katara asked in shock. 

“I mean, she kinda saved my life from that, what the ever fuck it was that Arya chick did.” Toph shrugged, “And we’ve been at this for so long, maybe it’s time to take another approach. I’m with Ty Lee and Mai.”

Zuko sneered at them, “We can’t just leave her to her own devices!”

“Let’s put it to a vote!” Aang suggested calmly, “Everyone who thinks we should continue going after Azula, close your eyes and raise your hands.”

“Aang.”

“Fine, just raise your hands.”

Only Zuko, Suki, and Katara all raised their hands. 

“Now, put them down, everyone who thinks we should head back to the Fire Nation, raise your hand.”

Everyone else raised their hands. Aang nodded as he raised his own hand, “Five beats three, we’re heading back.”

“You can’t be fucking serious!? Aang, she shot you!” Zuko yelled, “Don’t you want justice!?”

“Justice will still be served, Zuko.” Aang hummed, “You just need patience, young Hotman.”

“I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Zuko fumed, his voice breaking at the end. 

“I guess it’s settled then, get some rest, we’ll leave tomorrow.” Suki sighed, realizing it was better to not fight this. 

oOoOo

Kazuo stood, stunned, as he stared at her. Azula frowned at the deafening silence. She watched him run a hand through his hair and sighed as he tried to drink in everything that was just dropped on him. She silently traced her lightning scar and shifted uncomfortably. 

“Say something.” Azula whispered as she quietly kicked the ground, scuffing her boot.

“Shit.” He said in a strangled breath, “I mean- just- shit.”

“Yeah.” Azula chuckled coldly, “And I think the kicker is, I know it’s my fault.”

“How!?” Kazuo whispered, “You had no control over that, you can’t blame yourself.”

“The Loyalists want me, they were after me. We were brought there because of me.” Azula hissed, “I should have made her go first, I should’ve stayed back and made her go first. I should have fought, instead I was weak and I ran away.”

“You weren’t weak.” Kazuo said, stepping toward her, “Yes, you fought for Ozai in the war and that was bad. And you did bad things. And the Loyalists want you, so they can have that Azula again, but-” He paused and took a breath, “I think- no- I know that you are better than how you acted. You were a kid, I mean kid! That he abused and traumatized, you didn’t have much control. You are the definition of hurt people, hurt people! Azula, you had no control, you can’t blame yourself. 

“What do you know.” Azula turned her back to him, “I was weak.”

“That’s him talking, isn’t it?” He whispered and tried to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away from him. “It's Ozai, isn’t it?”

“Shut up, Kazuo.”

“Azula.” Kazuo whispered, “Vulnerability, doesn’t equal weakness and it’s the end of the world to be a little weak. You’re the strongest person I know. I know you did bad things, but I know that you’re capable of good things.”

“I can still hear him.” She choked, “Laughing and reminding me that I am a monster and that’s what I’ll always be.”

“You’re not a monster.” He whispered and pulled her into a hug from behind, “This is not your fault.”

“I’ve done horrible things, I realized it while Roka cut my hair.” She whispered, running a hand through her hair and staring at the little bits of dried blood on her hand, “I am a monster, I hurt so many people, all because my father told me too. Arya is hurt because of me. If there is one thing I do right in this life, at least let it be this.”

Kazuo squeezed her and nodded as he whispered in her ear, “I’m not going to let you do this alone.”

“Thank you, Kazuo.”

“Of course.” He whispered and let her go, smiling as she turned to face him, “Now, run your absolutely insane plan by me one more time?”

Azula smiled and began explaining her plan as they walked down the hall toward the stairs. 

oOoOo

It was quiet. The only sound in the room was Suki’s quiet snores. Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth. She thrashed as she was lifted out of bed, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

“Don’t make a fucking sound, unless you want me also make you a mute.”

She stayed completely still and silent as she cared outside. Deciding she wanted answers she bit down in the hand over her mouth.

“Ow, ow, ow! Biting! Biting!” A voice cried quietly. 

She was suddenly dropped on the wet grass.

“What the fuck is going on?” Toph hissed and wiped her when hands on her tunic.

“Kazuo, is your hand alright?” Azula asked as she took his hand and looked it over.

“No! She bit me! I might get rabies!” Kazuo exclaimed as he rubbed his hand, “Look, I’m bleeding and she left a dent!”

“I see, Kaz.” Azula chuckled and looked at Toph. 

“I’ll have you know, I most certainly do not have rabies.”

“Really? Because to me, you look like a rabid raccoon-possum.” Azula snorted. 

Toph huffed and wiped away a bit of drool that had escaped her mouth and did her best to straighten out her bed head, “What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want our help.”

“Well, now I need your help.” Azula shrugged, “You owe me after I saved your ass from Arya’s heat ray, I coulda just let you fry.”

“How very kind of you.” Toph hummed, “But what could you possibly need my help with?”

“We need to steal the Avatar’s bison.”

Toph threw her head back and laughed. She fell over, rolling around in the wet grass as she cackled, “Y-You! Take Appa!?” She wheezed as she laughed. 

“We got into an accident.” Azula said nonchalantly, “Arya’s been paralyzed. I want to do at least one thing right in my life. We need the bison to go to the North Pole.”

Toph stopped laughing, “Paralyzed?”

“From the waist down.” Azula shrugged, “I want to head up north so I can enter the spirit portal. Maybe it’s because I’m selfish and I wish to play a hero or maybe it’s because I’ve actually found people who understand me, who knows. You choose to believe whatever you want. I couldn’t care less about what you think of me.”

Toph sat, dumbfounded, “You- You’re trying to help someone?”

“I may be a bitch, but that doesn’t make me a monster.” 

“I don’t think you’re a bitch.” Kazuo smiled warmly and squeezed her shoulder. 

“If there was a serious accident then that explains why you two look like shit.”

“I thought you were blind!?” Kazuo exclaimed. 

“She is Kaz, she’s making a joke.”

“But we do look like shit.”

“She’s still blind, Kazuo.” Azula chuckled. 

“But it doesn’t explain why you need me.” Toph frowned, “Why not just take Appa and go?”

Azula crossed her arms as she began to explain the plan, “Sky bison are very loyal, much like dragons and wolf-dogs. Around strangers they can get nervous. They’re normally very docile, but if Kazuo and I were to try to get into the stable and take him away we would both be turned into red splotches on the floor. We would need someone the bison is comfortable around, someone he won’t crush under his feet or tail. That’s where you come in.”

“Uh, I’m blind, I can’t pilot Appa.”

Azula huffed and rolled her eyes, “I know that, I will pilot.”

“What if I don’t trust you pilot.” Toph questioned. 

Kazuo chuckled, “You’re safer having Azzy pilot, trust me.”

“Azzy?” Toph chuckled. 

Azula frowned, “You know, I never agreed to that name.”

“Ok Azula.” Kazuo said with a grin. 

“Too serious, Azzy is fine.”

Toph chuckled and crossed her arms, “And what do I get out of this mission?”

“Why would you get anything? Azula saved you, so you owe her.”

Toph shrugged, “And I saved her on the cliff before she jumped. I’m pretty sure she even said that we were square.”

“Arya is paralyzed!” Kazuo’s eye twitched and he grabbed Toph by the shoulders, shaking her as he angrily hissed at her, “We want to do right by her and you want payment!?”

“Kazuo.” Azula said in a firm voice and squeezed his shoulder, “It’s okay, I’ll handle this.” 

Kazuo released the blind earthbender and sighed, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Azula chuckled, “That was… interesting, I don’t think I have ever seen you that pissed off.” 

He fell silent and lowered his gaze to the grass, picking at the bandages wrapped around his branded arm. 

“Don’t pick at those.” Azula scolded softly and pulled his hand away, giving it a gentle squeeze and keeping his hand in hers as she turned back to Toph, “We don’t have anything to give you. I’m no longer the princess so I can’t pay you with gold and silver. The only material things I have are the clothes on my back and my daggers, neither of which I will give you.”

“Daggers?”

“No.” Azula scratched her neck, “I can give you a life changing field trip.”

Toph perked up, “Life changing field trip you say?”

Azula smirked, “Indeed, a life changing field trip, one of danger and peril.”

“Well, I don’t know.” Toph hummed, “Doesn’t seem worth it.”

Kazuo stiffened and opened his mouth, but Azula cut him off, “That’s too bad, I guess you simply aren’t up for the challenge. That’s okay, I don’t think you could handle the spirit portal and face off with a spirit anyway.”

“Excuse me!?”

“You’re excused,” Azula chuckled, “That’s okay, I mean you are just a blind little girl anyway, how tough could you be.”

“I’ll show you a blind little girl!! You had me at; stealing Appa!” Toph exclaimed, then turned and marched back inside, “Let put my pants on!”

They followed the earthbended back inside and waited while she changed. Azula tapped her foot and studied the lightning scar that crept out from under bandages and up her right arm. 

“How did you know that field trip stuff would work?” Kazuo asked, breaking the silence. 

Azula looked up at him, “When I was dragged out of the asylum, Toph Beifong wasn’t present. Zuko made a comment about Toph missing out on a potentially life changing field trip, then for about an hour all they did was talk about life changing field trips. I wanted to throw myself off the bison.” 

“Ah.” Kazuo nodded and picked at his bandages. 

Azula pulled his hand away, holding his hand and giving it a squeeze, “Don’t pull at your bandages.”

“They itch.” 

“I know, mine do too. It’s excruciating, but it’ll be even worse if you mess with it.” She studied his bandages, “Do you have lotion?”

Kazuo raised a brow, “Uh why?”

“You’ll need to keep it moisturized. Zano, closed up the wound, but if it dries out it can crack and open again and since we’re headed to the North Pole you have to keep it moisturized.”

“How long will we be there?”

“Hard to say, depends on if we can find a spirit.”

“Are you sure it’s safe? Having her fuse with a spirit?”

Azula sighed and shook her head, “I think, as long as we play it safe we should be okay.”

The door opened and Toph stepped out, “Ready.”

“Let’s go.” Azula said and they made their way to the stable.

oOoOo

Taro grunted in pain as he sat up. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and shuffled across the room. He pulled on his red and black armor and shuffled out of his room. He made his way up the steps to the upper deck of the ship.

“Morning, Beast.” A man said as he passed him. 

“Hmph.” Taro grunted as he marched up to the bow and leaned on the rail. The breeze was cool and smelled like salt. 

Roka suddenly appeared at his side, “Morning, Beast.”

“I’ve said not to call me that.”

“Why, it’s what you are.” Roka chuckled. 

“I will crush your skull.”

Roka laughed, “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Not in the mood.” Taro mumbled as he held his side, “I fucking hate ships.”

“Seasick, old friend?” Roka laughed and slapped his back. 

Taro snarled, “I’m not your friend.” He groaned and rested his head on the railing, “I can’t fucking stand you.”

“You know, my grandma had a great recipe for a cure for seasickness. Wanna know what it is?”

“I don’t want anything to do with your fucked up family’s recipes.”

“It’s called, growing a pair of balls and being a man!” Roka yelled, “Toughen up, quit being a bitch!”

Taro turned and slammed his fist into Roka’s stomach, making the man double over and puke. 

“Toughen up, Roka, didn’t hit you that hard.” Taro growled as he turned and marched away from the groaning man.

“Good Morning, Beast.”

Taro sneered at the man and moved toward him, but stopped when he felt a hand on his back. 

“Good Morning, Taro.”

“Lord Ozai.”

Ozai smiled, baring his blackened teeth, “How are we?”

“On course for the North Pole, sir.” Roka answered before Taro, grinning. 

“Was I speaking to you?” Ozai sneered at Roka, “Taro?”

Taro cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably as Ozai’s boney fingers dug into a non-scaly part of his arm, “We are on course for the North Pole, my Lord.”

Ozai grinned, showing off his rotten teeth again, “Fantastic, soon I’ll be rid of this pathetic meat sack called a body.”

“Sir, permission to voice an opinion?” Taro asked, tentatively. 

Ozai laughed and slapped Taro’s back, “Ha! Taro, my old friend, you don’t need permission!”

“I think this is a horrible idea.”

Ozai stopped, his smile vanished, “Why is that?”

Taro stepped back and motioned to his half lizard-half man body, “This is exactly what can happen if you aren’t careful. I was reckless and stupid and look at me now! I was the handsomest man in all the nations, now I am a beast. People look at me and flee in horror. Half the time I don’t know my own strength, I’m always in pain, these claws drive me crazy, I can never find shoes that fit and my teeth! The amount of times I’ve bitten off the tip of my tongue! I mean the regeneration thing is cool and all, but that shit still hurts. I’ve been hunted because I’m a monster, my wife left me, I’ve watched so many people I cared about die, because I’m not immortal, I just age slower than everyone else! Fusing with a spirit is not a walk in the park, that is if you even survive!”

“Taro, I hear your concerns, but you don’t need to worry.” Ozai chuckled, “I know what I’m doing.”

“No, you don’t.”

Ozai frowned and shook his head, “Have some faith in me, Taro.”

“I need air.” Taro sighed and shook his head as he turned and walked away.

“We’re outside! There’s air everywhere!” Roka yelled after him. 

oOoOo

Azula grunted as she and Kazuo opened the stable door. Appa lifted his head and stared at him, a low rumble coming from the behemoth. 

“Easy Appa, easy.” Toph soothed, “It’s okay, it’s me, it’s Toph. You know me.” The bison calmed down a bit as Toph rubbed his forehead, “It’s okay.” She turned to face Azula, “Azula, come let him sniff you, let him get to know you.”

Azula slowly approached, freezing in place when Appa snarled at her, “Easy boy, I know you’re probably not a fan of me,” she chuckled, “Most people aren’t.” She held up her bandaged right hand for him.

Appa growled at her. 

She took a step forward, “Take it easy, I’m not here to hurt you, I need your help.” 

Appa didn’t move, he didn’t make a sound. 

She took Kazuo’s hand and pulled him forward as she continued inching toward the hulking giant and speaking in a calm voice, “Our friend was injured and we need to help her, but we can’t do that without you.” She placed her hand on Appa’s forehead, the bison growled at her. 

“Azula.” Kazuo hissed.

“Relax, it’s okay, I promise I won’t hurt you.” She gently rubbed his forehead. She smiled as the giant took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, “That’s it, not gonna hurt, if anything you could seriously hurt me more than I could hurt you.” 

Appa sighed and leaned into her touch. 

“Huh.” Kazuo chuckled, “I guess he’s not gonna crush you.

“You’re a big softie aren’t you?” Azula cooed and as she scratched the bison's head, “A big handsome soft boy.” Appa happily nuzzled her. 

“Seems like he likes you.” Toph noted. 

“Azzy has a way with animals. They love her for some reason. Benji, Noodle, Nyla all of ‘em like her. Nyla is June’s shirshu, not just anyone gets away with stealing him for a wild chase through Ba Sing Se, but she did. Benji and Noodle only ever sleep with her, if she’s out then they sit and wait by the door.”

“What, do you just go out and sing in the forest gathering all of your little animal friends and singing about true love's kiss, like the princesses from those old stories.” Toph snickered. 

Kazuo laughed, “Oh and they make kimonos and cheongsams, singing about hopes and dreams and her true love!”

“Are you finished?” Azula asked, still petting Appa, “It’s time to go.”

“Do you sing about true love in the forest?” Toph asked. 

Azula just sighed and shook her head, “This is going to be a long trip.”

“Answer the question.” Toph whispered, inching toward Azula. 

“I will not be answering any questions at this time.”

“YOU DO, DON’T YOU!!” Toph cackled.

“No comments.” 

oOoOo

Arya had woken up to footsteps and hushed voices. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, she tried to strain her ears to hear, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

“Arya?”

Startled, she looked to her left to see Sana laying there on her own bed and staring at her, “Hey.”

“Everything okay?” Sana whispered, her voice hoarse. 

Arya nodded, “‘M fine, what happened? Where-”

“Amaya and Kimmi’s, don’t worry, we’re safe.” Sana looked up at the ceiling, “Those kids got us out.”

“They’re good kids.” Arya commented with a smile.

Sana chuckled, “Yeah, they are.”

“Where are they?”

“Sleeping, best not to wake them.” Sana whispered, “Since you’re up, I want to talk to you.”

“Oh, not this.” Arya grumbled and covered her eyes with her arm, “I just want to sleep.”

“You deliberately disobeyed me.” Sana hissed, “I told you, no heat rays and what did you do?”

“Used a heat ray.”

“And not only that, but you shot one at the Avatar and the Firelord!” Sana whisper-yelled, “Do you realize how stupid that was!?”

“Don’t wake them up.”

“Arya, you could’ve killed yourself!” Sana snapped in an angry whisper. 

“Give me a break.”

“No, Arya-”

“You’re not my mother Sana.”

Sana went quiet. 

“I’m not a little kid, Sana, stop treating me like one.” Arya looked over to see Sana had rolled over on her side, facing away from her. Guilt washed over her, “Sana…”

Sana didn’t respond, she just pulled her blanket up closer. 

oOoOo

“Mom!”

“Emiko!” Sana screamed, the intense heat on her face stung her eyes. She fell to her knees as she cradled Emiko’s body to her chest. 

“Mom…”

Sana gently stroked her daughter's cheek, “It’s okay sweetheart, it’ll be okay. Mommy has you.” She rocked back and forth as she cradled her daughter. 

oOoOo

“I’m sorry, Sana.” Arya whispered to Sana’s back, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Sana shook her head and stared at the wall, “Go to sleep, kiddo, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

oOoOo

Azula kept a tight grip on the reins, the vast sea just below. She brought Appa lower as they approached the snowy landmass. “Well, here we are.”

“The North Pole.” Kazuo said with a smile, “Ready for this?”


End file.
